


OMEGA

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha Joe West, Alpha Lisa Snart, Alpha Mark Mardon, Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry has had a crush on Len for awhile, Beta Axel Walker, Beta Caitlin Snow, Beta Cecile Horton, Beta Cisco Ramon, Beta David Singh and Beta Rob, Beta EddieThawn, Beta Hartley Rathaway, Beta Iris West, Beta LaShawn (Shawna) Baez, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mick and Len have a platonic relationship, Mpreg, Omega Leonard Snart, Omega Roy Bivolo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Omegas are being kidnapped but only certain ones.  Barry is assigned to a task force to find these Omegas and bring the criminals to justice.  Mick Rory asks Barry to help him, Mick is afraid that Leonard Snart had been taken.  But that is ridiculous, everyone knows that Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold is the biggest, baddest, Alpha in the Tri-city area, right?





	1. A Crime of Monstrous Proportions is Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a A/B/O story. I have wanted to do one for awhile but not sure if I can do it justice. I'm very unhappy with the title, but couldn't think of anything better. This will be a long story with three separate story lines running one after another. Like all my stories this will have a happy ending but a lot of bad stuff will happen on the way to that ending. I hope you will enjoy
> 
> Only proof read this once, I was so anxious to post this, I'll look for typos tomorrow.

Omegas were being kidnapped. This was happening all over the country and nobody was sure for just how long. Only Omegas were were being taken, not Alphas or Betas and not just any Omegas. Female Omegas and normal male Omegas were not being targeted. The only victims of these kidnappings were the rare Male Omega Breeders.

Male Omega Breeders, some people believed, were not quite human, that they were a different breed altogether. Some people felt that they were witches or spawns of the devil. In more backward countries they were blamed for crop failures and plagues, they were burned or stoned to death. Some Omega Breeders were enslaved by those who desired to use their unique physiology for lewd and perverted practices. That is if they were allowed to live at all, in these countries, most Male Omega Breeders were killed at birth or abandoned to the elements.

In ‘civilized countries’ like America, life for Omega Breeders was not much better. A significant number were aborted once their condition was discovered via ultrasound. Of the ones that were born, many parents chose surgery to make their child acceptable. The Omega Breeders, who did not get the operation, usually found life less than pleasant as they tried to make their way in a world of Alphas, Betas, and normal Omegas. 

Alphas, Betas and Omegas all have their place in society; it had been this way since recorded time. The Alphas make up about twenty percent of the human race, they are the leaders. They are the Presidents, Dictators, Kings and Generals. They also excel in any task that require intense physical labor. They work in heavy industries and on the world’s farms and ranches. They also make up a large part of the world’s police force. Their strength, courage and, for some Alphas, temper are legendary. Their intellect varies, they could be geniuses, morons and anything in-between. Alphas could happily mate with Betas and Omegas, but never other Alphas. The Alpha need to dominate and protect their mate would make such a paring impossible.

Betas occupy the middle ground between Alphas and Omegas; they count for about sixty percent of the human race. They are the every-man and woman of society. They are the engineers, the scientists, the educators and businessmen. They hold most of positions in the judiciary and politics. They can be counted on keeping a cool head and were excellent second-in-commands. Betas would mate with Alphas but mostly would mate with other Betas. Betas may have occasional dalliances with an Omega but would never consider taking one for a mate.

The Omegas made up the last twenty percent of humanity. They are the poets, the artists, the dancers, the actors, all the things that make civilization civil. They tended to be on the lean size and extremely limber. They are usually above average in intelligence but don’t advertise that fact. They had a strong desire to be mated and an intense love of children. They were almost exclusively drawn to mate with Alphas.

Of course, there were always exceptions to the rule. The Prime Minster of The United Kingdom is a female Omega and the principle male dancer with the Metropolis Ballet Company is an Alpha. The interaction of Alpha, Beta, and Omega is what keeps the world spinning properly on its axle. But then nature decided to throw in to this well-functioning machinery the monkey-wrench which is the Male Omega Breeder. What makes this Omega so special? What makes him feared, despised, and yet, to some, so desirable. This Omega is the only mammal on the planet that can both bear and sire offspring. 

This is not a genetic mutation or a birth defect, but a rare variant of the Omega male. They are born with two fully functioning reproductive systems. The vaginal opening is between the male genitalia and the rectum and the uterus and ovaries are in a special pocket tucked beneath the bowels. There has not been a lot research into how this Omega evolved; subjects have been reluctant to come forward to be studied. Most of the research has been done on cadavers because Omega Breeders try to keep their condition a secret.

This tendency for Omega Breeders keep their condition a secret was the why law enforcement took so long to recognize that the victims of these kidnappings were only Omega Breeders. Families were reluctant to out their missing Omega as a Breeder, afraid it would do more harm than good. But now that the families were seeking help, police forces around the country were forming task forces and working together to connect the dots.

Captain David Singh was chosen to head the Omega kidnapping investigation in Central City. He chose Alpha Joe West and Beta Eddie Thawn to be his lead detectives and Alpha Barry Allen to be his lead CSI. He knew from experience how well the three worked together and he trusted Joe to pick the rest of the team. Joe decided that this would be an all Alpha-Beta team. There were many good Omega officers on the force, but Joe felt this assignment would be too much for them.

The first thing Captain Singh did was to make a public plea for all Male Omega Breeders to come forward. He promised to provide a safe area for them to live, until the perpetrators of these kidnappings were brought to justice. An unused Army base would be turned into a giant safe house for all Omegas and, if needed, their families. The base would be staffed by the most thoroughly vetted military guards and would be under the command of a general who was mated to an Omega Breeder.

The response was far better than Singh had hoped. He was sure he had gotten the majority of the Omega Breeders to a safe haven. Now his team could start investigating the two suspected Omega Breeder kidnappings in his district.

“This is Lawrence Holmes, age twenty-four and this is Marcus Lee, age twenty-two” said Joe, pointing to the two photographs taped to a board. “Lawrence left his job at Meyer’s Market two weeks ago and never made it home. He had a disagreement with his boss that day, so his boss figured he just quit.”

“Does he have any family” asked Barry.

“Lawrence has a troubled relationship with his parents and has run away before. His parents hoped he would call them but since he has not, they feel he might have been kidnapped. We will be checking his apartment today.”

“How about the other one” asked Matt Simmons, one of the officers on the task force.

“Marcus Lee lived alone; he was a foster kid who aged out of the system. He was living on a grant and applying for college. We are not sure how long he has been missing. The landlord went in to his apartment a few days ago because he was two weeks late on the rent. The apartment showed signs of a struggle so it was worked up as a crime scene.”

“Do we know for sure he is a Breeder” asked Barry.

“Yes” answered Eddie, “we were able to get medical records from child services. The records confirm that that he is a Breeder. The first detectives on the scene found a journal that the victim kept, documenting his life as a Male Omega Breeder, but there was nothing in this journal that would make us think he thought his life was in danger.”

“Alright” said Joe. “Eddie, take your team and go over Holmes’s apartment with a fine tooth comb, also talk to his parents, see if there is any reason to believe this is not a kidnapping. The rest of us will see if we can find anything at Marcus’s place that the first detectives missed. All right people, let’s move out.”

Barry joined Joe in his car, since the speedster had no transportation other than his own feet.

“We can get Cisco to vibe some of the belongings of Marcus and Lawrence” Barry said. “That might give us some insight on where they are and what’s happening to them.” 

Barry reached for his phone and called Cisco.

“I was just going to call you” Cisco answered, “there’s an abandoned building burning at McKinley and Eighty-Ninth Street and I’m getting heat gun readings.”

“Damn” said Barry, “I got to go Joe, Heatwave is burning a building on the Southside, I’ll meet you at Marcus’s place, hopefully this won’t take too long.”

….

Mick had not been worried, at first. It was not unusual for Leonard Snart to disappear for days. Sometimes he was planning a heist and needed complete solitude, sometimes the rest of the Rogues got on his nerves and he needed a break. Mick didn’t really keep track of Snart’s cycles so maybe this was his time. There were a few discrete houses in the area that catered to folks in their ‘time of need’; Snart was probably at one of them.

Mick started to get a little concerned when Lisa showed up at his door, her heightened Alpha scent indicating her concern. 

“Do you know were Lenny is, I haven’t heard from him in over a week?”

“He doesn’t tell me everything, Doll” Mike replied. “It’s not like I’m his Alpha, did you check at his place?”

“Of course, I did” huffed Lisa, “nothing was amiss, his gun was in its case and his bike was gone.”

“Then he’s probably taking care of business” answered Mick.

“I guess so” said Lisa, “It’s been months since he has allowed himself any ‘me’ time.”

“I know” agreed Mick, “and he was getting pretty pissy. I’m sure he’ll be back, soon, as good as new.”

Another week went by and still no word from Len. Mick and Lisa discretely asked about to see if anyone had heard from him. Hartley remembered Len talking about a gem show in Coast City, but the show had come and gone without any robberies reported. Mick checked the houses that Len used, it took a lot of threatening and a little singeing to get the Madams to talk but he was convinced that they were telling the truth when they said they had not seen Snart. Then Mick saw the notice about the kidnappings and his stomach dropped to his knees.

Leonard Snart was known as one of the worse Alpha criminals in the country. The name, Captain Cold, struck fear in people on both sides of the law. He ruled his city and his Rogues with an iron fist. The other criminal families either acknowledged Snart’s dominance or left town, mostly they left town. Nobody ever crossed him or disobeyed his Rogue Rules when they were in his city, unless they were tired of living. The police might not want to accept it, but because of Captain Cold and his Rogues, Central City was a safer place.

Only Mick and Lisa knew what Len really was. Only Mick knew Len’s other secret. If Len was in the trouble Mick was afraid he was in, then Mick would have to share Len’s most closely guarded secret with potential enemies. If Mick did what he felt he had to do and Len came back, then his partner would probably hate Mick forever. But if he did nothing and the worse was true, then what ever confidentialities he broke would be worth it. Maybe Len would never forgive Mick but at least Len would be there. 

Mick selected an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. He thoroughly searched it to make sure no homeless people had sheltered there. Then Mick applied his usual mix of accelerant to the first floor and set the house ablaze. He holstered his gun, sat down on broken bench and waited.

Mick didn’t need to wait long, soon the air crackled with electricity and the Flash streaked around the building, depriving the flames of oxygen till the fire was out. Mick then found himself on his ass with Barry glaring down at him.

“Rory, what the hell are you doing” the angry speedster demanded, “I thought you and Snart were beyond this crap?”

“Didn’t know how else to get ahold of you, Sparky” Mick responded, “I need your help.”

“You could have just called; I know Snart’s got my number.” Barry looked around, "where is Snart, anyway?”

“That’s what I need your help with” Mick pulled the notice about the kidnappings out of his pocket and showed it to Barry, “I think Leonard has been kidnapped.”

“Don’t be ridiculous” responded Barry, “these people only want Male Omega Breeders; they’re not interested in Alphas.”

Mick sighed, “There’s something you don’t know about Snart.”

Barry looked at the agony on Mick’s face.

“Oh my God, Rory” sputtered Barry, “are you telling me that Snart is a Breeder?”


	2. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Mick start the search for Len and the other Breeders. Emotions run high. Can Mick work with team Flash for Len's sake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few background notes. This story takes place after Len's bout with the Oculus. He was lost in the time stream but got back to Mick and the Waverider team. You can use what ever way you want, there are many wonderful stories on how Len got back, I even wrote one. Len and Mick then decided to leave the Waverider and go back to their wonderful life of crime. Rip dropped them off only a few months after they left, so there was no Legion of Doom and no Doom-world. Eddie and Iris are still together and probably married, I haven't decided yet. I added a few more tags. I only proof read once so sorry for any typos

Mick glared at the Flash, “if you tell anyone else, I’ll kill you.”

Barry sat down next to Mick, “This doesn’t make any sense. I’ve fought Snart, been right up in his face he smells like an Alpha and acts like one.”

“He takes drugs that suppress his cycles so he doesn’t go into heat” answered Mick, “he takes other stuff that blocks his scent and then he dowses himself with fake Alpha smell when he is out on a job.”

“Those are black market drugs” exclaimed Barry, “that stuff is really dangerous.”

“Not as dangerous as being a Breeder in our line of work.”

“Who else knows besides you” asked Barry.

“Just Lisa and she’s ready to tear the city apart to find him. She’d probably kill me if she knew I was telling you this stuff.” Mick looked down at the ground, then at Barry, “will you help us, Flash?”

“Of course” answered Barry; he placed a hand on Mick’s shoulder. “I am on the task force investigating the kidnappings and I need to get back to the team, before they get too suspicious, can I meet you later?”

“Give me your phone” said Mick, he put his number in Barry’s cell, “call me when you’re done and I’ll tell you where and when.”

Barry ran to meet Joe at Marcus’s apartment, his mind was reeling. Snart is an Omega and Breeder to boot. He remembered all the run-ins with Captain Cold, the feelings he would have when they fought, when they touched. He had told himself that those feelings were not real. Just another symptom of the trauma he experienced watching his mother die and then having his father locked up for twenty years for her murder. 

He was told by one of his therapists that his attraction to another Alpha was a sign he wanted someone to dominate and protect him. That he secretly wanted to be a Beta or Omega. The therapist prescribed intensive inpatient therapy, which Barry could not afford. He resigned himself to living with his secret shame. He guessed he really was just that wimpy Alpha that the kids at school made fun of and adult Alphas smiled pityingly at.

But now things were different, Leonard Snart wasn’t an Alpha; he was an Omega, a handsome, desirable Omega, who seemed to enjoy their sparring as much as Barry did. Maybe there was a chance, but first Barry needed to find Len and bring him home, and with the task force’s help he would make sure that happened. 

Barry caught up with Joe at Marcus’s apartment.

“Did you take care of Heatwave” Joe asked.

“It was a false alarm” said Barry, “what did you find here, so far.”

“It seems like Marcus was an amateur film producer” answered Joe, “he was producing a documentary on life as a Breeder. We have his laptop and we need get it back to the station and have the tech guys see if they can pull anything off of it.”

Barry went to search the bedroom. The sheets were stained with what looked to be dried semen. Barry searched through the desk, chest of drawers and closet. 

“The apartment is very neat, but the bed was left a mess” said Barry, “a man who was so neat would have cleaned up the bed when he was done. Unless he was taken before he could, possibly by whoever he had been with.”

Barry showed Joe some expensive looking jewelry, “Marcus was not employed but he has some fine pieces here and designer clothing.”

"Do you think he had a sugar Mama or Daddy, or that maybe he was turning tricks?”

“Remember, Joe, he was a foster kid. It’s not like he had any family to guide him, not like I had you.”

“You mean there, but for the grace of God, go you, Barry?”

Barry smiled “Something like that, Joe.”

“I got a friend on Vice” said Joe, “let me have him show Marcus’s picture around and see if anyone knows him. He can also ask about Lawrence and see if any Omegas street walkers are missing.”

“Good idea” agreed Barry, “I’ll take a few pieces of jewelry and see if Cisco can vibe something from them.”

Barry took a watch and chain from the bedside table and flashed off, when he reached an alley; he took out his phone and called Mick.

“I’m done, Mick, where can I meet you?”

“Abandoned Market on Miller and Oxford and just to warn you Lisa will be there and she’s not in a very good mood.”

Barry arrived at the Market and was startled by a flash of gold just missing his head.

Lisa kept her gun aimed at Barry’s head, “I won’t miss next time, Flash. Now what kind of bullshit are you handing Mick?”

“Stand down Lisa” ordered Mick, he stood in front of Barry, “he’s here to help us get Len back.”

Lisa glared at Mick, “you told him about Lenny, he’ll kill you when he gets back, and what’s with this kidnapping crap, why would they want Lenny?”

Mick grabbed Lisa by the arm and dragged her into another room, slamming the door behind him. Barry heard Mick shouting and then he heard the most mournful howl. Barry entered the room to the sight of Lisa collapsed in Mick’s arms.

“Why didn’t he tell me” Lisa cried, “why didn’t you tell me, Mick?”

“It was not my place to tell you, Doll” said Mick, “and Len had his reasons.”

Lisa noticed Barry and pulled herself together, “Okay, Flash, how are you going to help us find him?”

“I’m on a task force looking into the kidnappings” answered Barry, “if we can get some leads on the other Omegas, hopefully, that will lead us to Len.”

“Let’s go then” said Lisa, “the sooner we start, the sooner we’ll find him.”

“Not we, Lisa, just me and the Flash” said Mick.

“No way Mick, I’m coming, too.”

“Look Doll, until Len comes back, I’m High Alpha and you will do as I say. 

Lisa struggled with her Alpha emotions but then nodded.

“Good, now go find the Rogues, tell them that Len is off somewhere. I don’t care where; tell them he’s down in Mexico, stealing some Incan treasure.”

“That would be Aztec treasure” said Barry, helpfully, “the Incas were in Peru.”

“Did I ask for a history lesson, Sparky” snarled Mick.

“Sorry”

Mick turned back to Lisa, “I’ll call you tonight, don’t worry we’ll find him.”

Lisa gave Mick a quick hug and left.

“Mick” said Barry, “I am going to have Cisco vibe something that belongs to the other two missing Breeders, that way he can find out if they are okay and maybe figure out where they are. If you give me something of Len’s he can do the same for him.”

“Then he would know that Len is a Breeder.”

“I could give him something and not tell him it’s Len’s, but it would help if he knew who he was looking for. You could threaten to kill him if he tells anyone. That is quite effective.”

Mick pulled a little silver ring out of his pocket and gave it to Barry.

“Good” said Barry, “wait here I’ll talk to Cisco and get back to you in a few.”

Mick reached into one of the pockets of his fireman’s coat and pulled out a flask, he took a long pull and collapsed into a chair. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He never had to make plans, just follow Len’s lead. He already lost Len once; he did not want to lose him again.

Barry returned as he promised, “I talked to Cisco, he’s meeting us at Star Lab, if it’s okay, I’ll flash you over.”

“Couldn’t be any worse than time jumping” responded Mick as he took another pull from his flask.

It wasn’t as bad as time jumping, only embarrassing to be carried like a bride in Barry’s arms. Cisco was waiting for them in the main area of Star Lab.

“You two just make sure Snart knows that you asked me to do this” said Cisco, “I could have lived a long and happy life never knowing that Captain Cold was a Breeder.”

Mick growled and took a step forward. Barry quickly got between Mick and Cisco, shielding his friend.

“I think Mick is trying to show his gratitude, as am I, Cisco, and I’m sure Len will feel the same when we get him back.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant” grumbled Mick.

Barry gave Cisco the three pieces of jewelry and a cap that belonged to Lawrence. 

“The ring belongs to Len” said Mick

“Then let’s start with that” said Cisco, slipping on his visor, “come here, Mick”

Cisco held Len’s ring in one hand and put his other hand on Mick’s shoulder. Mick couldn’t help but gasped he shared Cisco’s vision. There was Len in a cell, his face showed the signs of a recent beating. There was a young man sitting next to him crying, Len had is arm around the young man, comforting him the best he could. There were several other men in the cell, by body type alone, they all appeared to be Omegas. 

There was nothing about the cell that could help Mick and Cisco identify the location. It was a plain windowless cement cell with benches along the wall and a toilet and a sink. As the pair tried in vain to identify anything that could help, two guards came in. They grabbed the Omega that Len was comforting, Len tried to stopped them and one of the guards pulled out a baton and clubbed Len over the head. Len fell to the ground and Cisco’s vibe vanished.

“Bring him back, bring him back!” shouted Mick, as he shook Cisco like a rag doll.

Barry dragged Mick off and Cisco fell into a chair. 

“Give him time to recover, Mick” ordered Barry, “vibing takes a lot out of him.”

“Do you have pictures of the other two guys” asked Cisco.

Barry showed him the pictures of Lawrence and Marcus. Cisco studied the images.

“Those two guys were there with Snart” Cisco pointed at Marcus, “the guards dragged that one away. Snart tried to stop them and one of them hit him.”

“Can you open a breach to that place” asked Barry.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll try” answered Cisco.

Cisco tried to open a breach but his attempts were unsuccessful, after several attempts he had to stop.

“There is some sort of shield around the place, it’s like they were expecting some sort of attack. Maybe it is some sort of Meta dampener.”

“Who could have that kind of crap” demanded Mick.

“The government, Argus, or anyone who has deep enough pockets” answered Cisco“

Mick stood stock still for a moment, and then he started to shake. He let out a bellow, grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. He turned over a desk and looked around for something else to destroy. 

Barry grabbed Mick and flashed him into a cell at the end of the pipeline. Mick pounded against the clear barrier in a futile attempt to break out. Barry gave Mick a few minutes to tire himself out before he tried to reason with him.

“Mick, I need you to get ahold of yourself. Cisco can’t help if he’s afraid you’re going to attack him and I can’t work with the task force if I can’t trust you to control yourself.”

Mick leaned his head and fists against the barrier. “You didn’t see him, Sparky, he was so beat-up and then some guard hit again. He went down like a sack of potatoes, he might be…”

Barry opened the barrier and grabbed Mick into a desperate embrace; he did not want to hear Mick finish that sentence.

Barry took Mick’s face between his hands, “we’ll go back upstairs and have Cisco vibe him again, okay?”

Mick nodded and in an instant they were back in main area, Cisco was cleaning up the mess Mick had caused, he froze when he saw Mick was back.

Barry motioned Mick to the far end of the room, “Cisco, could you try to vibe Len, again?”

“Not with him” said Cisco, pointing to Mick, “he stays over there.”

Barry agreed and Cisco placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder. Barry saw the same dank cell; Len was seated on one of the benches holding a ripped piece of shirt to the wound on his head. The cell door opened and Marcus was dragged back in and thrown on the floor. The prisoners waited till the guards left and then Len and another man helped Marcus up. Cisco ended the vibe.

“He’s okay” said Barry.

“I’ll check with Lila, to see if Argus has anything to do with this and maybe she can find out if there is any military involvement” said Cisco, he pointed to Mick, “but don’t bring him back here.”

“Sorry, Kid” said Mick, “I’ll pay for the damages.”

“Damn right, you will” said Cisco, “now do me a favor and leave.”

Barry picked Mick up and soon they were back in the abandoned store. Mick reached under a counter and pulled out a fifth of whiskey, he took a long swig and then handed it over to Barry. The speedster took a sip and put the bottle down.

“What am I supposed to tell Lisa” asked Mick.

“Tell her that Len is alive and we’re going to get him back” Barry responded, “I don’t think there is anything more we can do today, let me see what Joe and Eddie have found out and I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Barry left and Mick noticed that the kid took the whiskey with him. Mick trudged out to his car dreading the update he would have to deliver to Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good hunk of the next chapter will be from Len's point of view and we will find out how and why he and the other Breeders were taken. Barry will continue to have his hands full, working the case and dealing with an increasingly out of control Mick.


	3. Len's in Big Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Len and it is not good. Can he find a way out, like he has so many times before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big disclaimer here: I talk about a brothel as being a good place, kind of along the lines of 'The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas', remember this is fiction. This is an all Len chapter for those who were missing him, I know I was. Also we will have a comic science take on a real medical procedure. Please enjoy this nice long chapter. Like usual sorry for any typos, will fix later

Three Weeks Ago:

Len was enjoying the cool night air on his face as he rode his motorcycle down the back roads. He was headed for Selma’s place and soon he would be as right as rain. It had been months since he allowed himself a proper heat and he needed some relief. He knew he was getting more irritable and was snapping at the Rogues for no reason. So he decided to let himself come into a natural heat and take advantage of Selma’s hospitality.

He wasn’t sure if he would find better relief from a guy or a gal, but fortunately Selma employed both. Maybe he would enlist the services of both sexes; after all it had been quite a while. Selma’s was his favorite house, because he knew her employees stayed because they wanted to be there. 

The life of a sex worker was not an easy one, but at Selma’s her workers felt safe. There were alarm buttons in each room in case a worker felt threatened and the safe sex rule was strictly enforced. A customer could be banned solely on the word of one of Selma’s guys or girls, no exceptions. When a worker was ready to move on Selma would release them and even loan them funds for a fresh start. These were the reasons Selma’s had quality people and Len preferred her place even though it was in the back woods of Keystone City.

Len parked his bike by the front porch. He sat down on the stairs, took out his phone and assessed Selma’s very private website.

‘Let see who’s available tonight’ he thought as he scrolled through the digital dance card.

Len was happy to see the twins were still available. They were a sister and brother duo. Jay could be quite an animal during sex and afterwards her brother, nicknamed Little Z, provided a soothing shower massage which ended up with steamy intercourse under the water’s spray. They were quite pricey but they were a wonder. Len signed their dance card and walked up to the front door. 

Len hesitated at the front door, because he heard sounds of a disagreement in the lobby. He had started back down the steps, when he was knocked down by three men exiting the building. 

‘Shit’ Len thought scrambling up, they were Santini Alphas.

He took off for his bike, but the Alphas already locked on to his scent. Two of the men grabbed him before he could ride off. Len fought to escape but they were too much for him. They pulled Len into a ditch and the last Santini Alpha joined them.

“Lord, this one’s in high heat” the Alpha said, “do you work here, Sweetie?”

Len realized they did not recognize him.

“Yes, I do” Len said in a meek voice, “and Selma gets mad when we’re late, can you let me go, please?”

“He’s a little long in the tooth for this kind of work” the third Alpha said, “but what the hell, I’ll check him out.”

The Alpha put on a glove and shoved his hand down the front of Len’s pants.

“He’s a breeder and I bet he’s getting ready to pop, I guess we won’t be going back empty-handed.”

Len head butted the Alpha who had his hand down his pants; bit the hand of the one holding him on the right. With his right arm free he delivered a punch to the man on the left and scrambled out of the ditch. If he could make it into Selma’s he might be safe. 

Just yards from the front steps Len felt something pierce his neck. The world began to spin and he went down on his knees. Len knew he had been hit with a tranquillizer dart, he still tried to push forward, but it wasn’t any use. He was hauled to his feet and dragged to a waiting car.

“Ditch his bike” the third Alpha said.

Len was quickly losing consciousness, the last thing he remembered was being thrown into a car and the sounds of sirens in the distance. 

…….

Len slowly regained consciousness; he lay quietly and took in his surroundings. He was lying on a hospital bed, restrained by his left hand and right leg. Len felt a pain in his lower abdomen; he reached down with his free hand and felt a gauze dressing. He remembered hearing sirens right before he lost consciousness, maybe he was injured, taken to a hospital and was now in police custody. That would explain the restraints, but the police have nothing on him so he would be released soon.

Len realized he was no longer in heat, all the excitement of the last hours must have forced him to ovulate. Not really how he wanted it to happen, but at least it was over. He looked for a call bell or something to get the attention of a nurse or cop on duty, but then a man in a lab coat walked in.

“Mr. Snart” the man said.

“Can you tell me when I can get out of here Doc” Len asked, “and where’s the cop who should be guarding me?”

“You are not in a hospital, Mr. Snart, and I am here to inform you what has happened to you so far and how the rest of your life will play out.”

“Where the hell am I” snarled Len, “and who the hell are you?”

“You were brought here because you are a breeder and you were in heat. Your ovulation was initiated and your egg was removed via laparoscopic surgery. Normally an Omega of your age would not be considered a good subject and you would have been terminated after egg retrieval, but one of our guards, a former inmate from Iron Heights, recognized you. My benefactor feels your notoriety may appeal to some and so you will be entered into our breeding program.”

Len struggled against the restraints, ignoring the pain in his abdomen. “If you’re smart, you will let me go. There will be people searching for me and when they find me they will burn this place down.”

The man let out a nasty chuckle, “searching for you, Mr. Snart, you are a known criminal, I doubt if the police will care about aiding in the search.”

Two men entered the room and one held Len’s free arm and the other his free leg. The man in white pulled up Len’s top and removed his gauze dressing, he probed at the wound. He gave a grunt of satisfaction and applied a new dressing.  
“You will be taken to a recovery cell, where you will be given some food. If you cooperate with us your life will not be uncomfortable, but you don’t, well you don’t want to find out.” The man in white nodded to the other two men and left the room.

One of the men undid the restraint on Len’s hand and then restrained both hands behind his back. 

“Remember me, Snart” the man said, “ McKinley from block thirty-four, always thought you were an Alpha by the way you ordered that gorilla around, and surprise, you are just a skanky little Breeder.”

Len did remember the man as a lowlife that he and Mick had several run-ins with on their last stay at Iron Heights, but he wasn’t going give the scum that satisfaction.

“Can’t say I remember you” sneered Len, “but one rarely remembers the dog shit on the bottom of one’s shoe.

The ex-con hauled off and slammed his fist into Snart’s face, “maybe that will help.”

The enraged man pulled back to hit Len again but was stopped by his companion.

“One time you can say he resisted, but not twice.”

The second blow never came. Len was dragged a short distance, had his cuffs removed and was shoved into the recovery cell. The ex-con stuck out his foot so Len tripped over it and landed heavily on the floor. The two guards snickered as they shut and locked the door behind them. Len took a few moments to recover from his fall and then sat up and surveyed his surroundings.

There was a bed with attached blanket and pillow, a small table with his meal, a sink and a toilet. His meal was basic cafeteria fare, all on paper plates with plastic utensils, his captors were worried about him injuring himself or others. There were no windows and all the lights were recessed. The door had no handle on his side and appeared to have deadbolt on the other side. There were two cameras in the ceiling positioned so there were no blind spots. Len had to admit it was an escape proof room.

Len realized he was hungry, so he ate the bland food. When he was done he started talking to whoever was probably watching him. He needed to reset his internal clock and he had no idea how long he had been unconscious. 

“Could you please tell me what time it is and the day would be nice, too?”

“I don’t see the harm in that” a voice said, “it is seven forty-five in the evening and it is Thursday. You’ve had a long day, so I suggest you get some sleep, we will start your orientation in the morning.” 

It had been less then twenty-four hours since he had been taken, nobody would be looking for him, yet. Len realized that was nothing he could do tonight and at the moment his life was not in danger. He suddenly felt bone tired so he crawled underneath the blanket and willed himself to sleep. 

….

A shrill alarm jolted Len out of his restless sleep and two guards entered his room.

“Time for shower and breakfast” one of the guards said as he pulled Len from the bed.

Len was marched into a communal shower area already containing two other men. They were ordered to strip and shower under the watchful eyes of the guards. The other two men were at least ten years younger than Len and, not surprisingly, Breeders. 

Len was used to showering with other men while being watched by guards, but his two companions were not. They were both trying in vain to keep their privates covered. Len’s heart went out to them. He remembered his first prison shower and how ashamed he was of his scars. These two young men had very nice bodies, probably not an advantage here.

After the shower, the three were given tan uniforms, underwear, short socks and slip-on shoes. They were marched to a small room where they were given breakfast. Len decided to use this time to get to know the other two men. He would probably need some help to escape.

“Name’s Len” he said to the other two Breeders.

“I’m Lawrence” said the first man.

“I’m Marcus” said the second, “do you know where we are? Is this some sort of prison for Breeders? Are we illegal now?”

Before Len got chance to answer, the man who had talked to Len last night came into the room and stood in front of them.

“Gentlemen” he began, “I hope you slept well and that the breakfast was to your satisfaction. My name is Dr. Jansen and I will now explain why you are here and how your lives will unfold.”

Jansen sat down across from the three Breeders and started his well-rehearsed speech.

“You three are very special people and a very precious commodity. Male Omega Breeders are in grave danger of becoming extinct. The majority of your kind are aborted, killed, or surgically altered; rarely does an Omega Breeder give birth to or sire a child and transfer on the Breeder trait. My sponsors have helped me set up a breeding program and with the help of participants like you, Male Omega Breeders will flourish.”

“And just why do you and your benefactors want us to flourish” asked Len.

“There are people in the world that appreciate the uniqueness of Breeders and are willing to….”

“They want us as whores” interrupted Lawrence, “you can go to hell.”

“Sorry” sniffed Marcus, “I’m an independent contractor; no one is going to buy or sell me.”

“You don’t want us” said Len quietly, everything becoming horribly clear, “you want our eggs.”

“That is correct, Mr. Snart” said Jansen.

“Our eggs” said Lawrence, “that’s ridiculous, if you’re going to get us pregnant and raise our kids as sex slaves, you’ve got a hell of a long time to wait.”

“Maybe not” said Len, with false calmness, “how long have you been doing this?”

Jansen smiled, “our first batch of Breeders will turn twelve this year. They were products of selective in vitro fertilization, were carried by surrogates and have been gently raised. In a few more years we will find them their life partners or positions.”

“How could you have gotten away with this for so long” demanded Marcus.

“Simple, dear boy, nobody misses a Breeder here and there and if they do miss them, they don’t really care. I’m afraid we got a little greedy in the past few years and we got on the law’s radar, but we have enough breeding stock to last us for a couple of years, by then, people will lose interest.”

Jansen stood up to leave, “that’s enough for you to digest for now, we will meet again after lunch, the guards will show you to the common room and you will meet some of the other residents.”

The three were taken a large room with a couple televisions, reading material, games and puzzles. The area was decorated with artwork on the wall and artificial plants in colorful pots. It reminded Len of a cross between the common rooms in prison and the lounge in the nursing home where his grandfather spent the last years of his life. 

There were twenty other Breeders there along with five heavily armed guards. The other Breeders had that vacant look in their eyes and lackadaisical movements that are the hallmarks of people who have given up hope. Len started to engage these Breeders in conversation to see what he could learn about his present predicament. 

“It could be worse” one of the Breeders said, “I’m well fed and have a safe place to sleep, better than life on the streets.”

“At least I don’t get beat up and raped” another said.

“When they are done with us they will let us go and give us enough money to live the rest of our lives in luxury, as long as we don’t tell.”

“How long do you have to stay here, before they are done with you” Len asked.

“No more than ten years, as long as we cooperate.”

“What happens to the ones that don’t cooperate?’

“They are given a few chances and then they are taken away, don’t know where, don’t want to find out.”

None of the twenty Breeders had been there for more than seven years. Their spirits had been broken and they were clinging to that promise of a better life. Len had no doubt that those promises were complete fiction. When they were done with these Breeders they would killed. 

Len needed to get out of here; he doubted that any of these twenty would have the gumption to help him, so that left Marcus and Lawrence. Len went back to where Lawrence and Marcus were standing. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and drew them close.

“I’m getting out of here” Len told them, “and I’m taking you two with me.”

“How” asked Marcus.

Len smirked, “I’ve broke out of Iron Heights Prison, broke into and out of a Gulag in the U.S.S.R and even the Time Stream couldn’t hold me. I don’t think this joint will be too much of a challenge. I just need a few weeks to get the lay of the land.”

Len pretended to watch TV while scoping out the room, the other Breeders and the guards. So far, he didn’t see any weaknesses that he could exploit. It made sense; after all, they have been getting away with this for over twelve years. 

Soon Len and the rest were herded into another room for lunch. Len and his two companions sat down with their trays and Jansen came to join them. He had three medicine cups and he gave one to each of them.

“These tablets contain your hormone therapy, you will get them every morning ” Jansen explained, “you, Mr. Snart just ovulated so we need to get you back on track and you two have been on birth control so we need to accelerate your hormone production. We like all our Breeders to ovulate on a set schedule, makes it easier on everyone.”

“Are there anything in these pills besides hormones” asked Lawrence, “I have multiple drug allergies.”

“No” answered Jansen, “the health of our Breeders is our number one priority. After lunch, Charlie will show you the exercise area.”

….

Day after day passed for Len and the other Breeders, try as he might, Len found no weakness in their prison. The cable feed that supplied their television showed local news from Central City, but that didn’t necessarily mean that they were there. They could be on the highest mountain top or deep below ground; there was no way to tell. 

Len was sure his family would have missed him by now. Lawrence did have parents who would be looking for him, but Marcus had no one. Len figured his best shot would be when they took him for another egg harvest which would probably be in another week or so. Marcus was starting to get twitchy, a sign that his heat was only a few days away. Len tried to keep the boy calm, but then things went totally off the rails.

There was a rotation of the guards and McKinley was now on guard duty in the common area. He looked a Len with unbridled hate, but he looked at Marcus with something else. McKinley ran his hand over Marcus’s chest and the Breeder whimpered.

“Not feeling well, Kid” McKinley said. “Let’s see if I can help you.”

McKinley pulled Marcus into a secluded corner of the room. Len caught the scent of both heat and rut.

‘Shit’ Len thought, ‘he’s going to rape him.’

Len jumped on McKinley’s back and brought the big man down.

“Keep your fucking hands off of him” Len snarled.

McKinney tried to dislodge Len from his back, but Len clawed at the brute’s face till his blood stained the floor. Other guards and Breeders rushed to the scene, one guard pulled Len off their fallen comrade and held him while another guard repeatedly punched Len in the face and stomach. Len used the guard holding him as a prop as he lifted up his feet and kick his attacker. Len then threw his head back and slammed the other in the face breaking his nose. 

Len fell to the floor and found himself defended by Lawrence and a few other Breeders, while Charlie helped Marcus out of the corner. Before the enraged guards could attack Len and his defenders, an alarm blared and five guards in riot gear rushed in.

“Everybody, kneel down on the floor” shouted Len, “hands on top of your heads.”

All the Breeders followed Len’s command and no one else was injured. Dr. Jansen arrived and surveyed the scene.

“Can somebody tell me what happened?”

McKinley pointed at Marcus, “that one tried to seduce me, got me in a corner then Snart jumped me.”

“That's not true” said Lawrence, “that son-of-a-bitch attacked Marcus, Len saved him.”

“So, Mr. Snart, you and your two friends seem to be in the middle of this” said Jansen, he turned to one of the guards, “take them below until I get to the bottom of this.”

The three were hustled on to an elevator and taken three floors down. They were led to a cell that resembled the holding cells at the CCPD. There were several other Breeders there and they looked with interest as Len and his companions were put in.

“So what did you do” asked a heavily tattooed Native American.

“Forgot to flush” answered Len; this earned him a snicker from some of the other inmates.

“I’m sorry” cried Marcus, “this is all my fault.”

Len sat down and motioned Marcus to sit next to him, Len put his arm around Marcus’s shoulder and Marcus cried into Len’s chest.

“It’s not your fault kid, and we’re going to get out of here, that’s a promise.”

Two guards opened the door of the cell.

“You need to come with us” one of them said, pointing at Marcus.

Len stood up, “Why don’t you just leave the kid alone, he’s had a hard day.”

The guard smiled, and then hit Len in the back of the head with his baton. He grabbed Marcus by the arm and dragged him out.

“Are you okay” said Lawrence helping Len up.

“I’ve gotten worse” said Len, “from my own Dad.”

They returned Marcus thirty minutes later. They had drawn his blood to check his hormone levels. 

“They said they will probably harvest my eggs soon, they did that to you, right Len, does it hurt?”

“No, not much more than flu shot, you’ll be okay, Kid.”

“Thank you for reassuring him. Mr. Snart.” Dr. Jansen had returned with the guards. “Now I will need you to come with me.”

Len’s hands were cuffed behind his back and he followed Jansen down a long hall to an unfinished part of the floor. They came to heavy door with a large lock and deadbolt. 

“You can wait out here” Jansen told the guards and he took Len into the room. 

The walls of the room were covered with high tech sound proofing material and like the rest of the place there were no windows. In the center of the room was a single chair and bound to that chair was McKinley. He looked terrified.

“Mr. Snart” said Jansen, “we interviewed everyone who was present at the incident in the common room, as well as Mr. McKinley, himself and we have determined Mr. McKinley was trying to sexually assault Mr. Lee.”

Jansen walked behind McKinley, “the safety of our Breeders is our number one priority and we have zero tolerance for anyone violates that priority.”

Jansen took out a gun and shot McKinley in the back of the head, the guard slumped forward in the chair. Jansen put the gun back in his waistband and placed his hand on Len’s shoulder.

“I wanted you to witness this, Mr. Snart, because I feel you have the potential of being a leader for our group and I want you to know in which direction to lead them. I would hate to do it, but this punishment could also be dealt out to a Breeder if necessary. The guards will take you back to your regular quarters and your two young friends will join you shortly.”

Len sat at a table in the common room. He was quite shaken by what he had just witnessed. This situation was the worst he had ever been in and he had no idea how to get out. Marcus and Lawrence joined him, still looking to him for reassurance.

“Are you still going to get us out of here” Lawrence asked.

“Don’t worry” said Len with false bravado, “I’ve been gone long enough for my friends to miss me, they will start looking for me and some of them are Metas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get back to the Mick, Barry and the investigation, and a surprising hero will step forward to help. 
> 
> P.S. Does anybody recognize the twins, or did I make it too vague?


	4. A Lead and a Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and company find a lead and plan a rescue but will they be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to get this out by Monday, it is now 12:30 Tuesday morning. I almost did it.

The Breeder Task force was not making a lot of progress. Lawrence’s family were frantic to help in any way, even appearing on TV and offering a sizable reward for any information. Marcus had aged out of the foster care system and his caseworker was less than helpful. Linus, Joe’s friend on the Vice Squad, had talked to a few Breeders who worked on the street but they could give them little information. Marcus did occasionally turn tricks with them, when they needed a third, but he said he had private clients that he would see in his place.  
There had been no other abductions reported. It seemed that the announcement by the CCPD and the safe house offered by the government had done their jobs. There had been no reports of any other missing Breeders in the Tri-city area. 

Mick refused to let Barry tell the task force about Len’s abduction.

“The pigs don’t give a shit about Len” growled Mick.

“But I do” answered Barry.

“I know, Sparky” said Mick, “but then they would know Len’s a Breeder, and I can’t do that without his permission.

“Alright” said Barry, “we’re going to keep working on it. I almost wish another Breeder would be taken then, at least, we would have a fresh lead.”

Three weeks into the investigation, Barry received a frantic call from Cisco at Star Lab.

“Heatwave is here” yelled Cisco. “He’s drunk out of his mind and he’s threatening to trash the lab again.”

Barry ran over to the lab and grabbed the raging Rogue. Barry flashed him to the abandoned store where they had talked with Lisa.

“God-dammit Mick, you got to knock this off, you scared Caitlin and Cisco is going stop working with you if you keep this up” yelled Barry, but he stopped his tirade when Mick sagged to the ground, crying.

Barry crouched down and put his arms around the big man holding him to his chest. Mick held on to Barry like a drowning man to a life preserver. Barry held Mick, rubbing his back, till his sobs stopped. Mick pulled away from Barry, looking ashamed.

“Sorry, Sparky” Mick slurred, “didn’t mean to go all blubbery on you, it’s just been so long and I don’t know what to do.”

“You got to stay strong Mick, for Lisa and the rest of the Rogues” answered Barry, “I told you that Cisco is regularly checking on Len and he’s okay. We are trying to locate him and Cisco is still trying to breach in. Len is strong, he’ll get through this.”

“You’re wrong, Sparky, he’s not that strong, and there’s only one thing they would want Breeders for. We need to get him out before this kills him.”

Mick noted the disbelieving look on Barry’s face. Not surprising, because Len had constructed a perfect façade and nobody had ever seen through it.

“You’re still thinking of Len as an Alpha, even though you know the truth. Can you imagine what it would be like, living a lie for most of your life? That’s what Len had been doing.”

Mick went over to the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of beer. He needed to get everything about Len off his chest and he would soon be drunken enough to do it. Barry was a good kid and he cared about Len. He will need help with Len if they get him out alive and the kid was a good choice. Mick sat back down with his six-pack and Barry sat beside him. He downed a beer and began his tale.

“I met Len in Juvie, he was fourteen and I was sixteen. He was surrounded by six Alphas and Betas, they were taking turns beating on him. Len was fighting back the best he could all the while cussing and insulting them. I didn’t do anything till one of them pulled a shiv and stabbed him. I wanted to take Len to the nurse but he refused to go, so I took him back to his bunk. He seemed pretty scrawny for an Alpha but he smelled right.

“A few days later he came down with a fever, the wound had gotten infected. I tried to get him to see the nurse but he refused. I told him he might die, but he didn’t care. Finally I pinned him down and checked the wound myself. That’s when I found out he was a Breeder. I had a shiv of my own, so I lanced the wound and drained the pus. I got my hands on some antibiotics and forced Len to take them, I didn’t think he would survive but he did.

“Len said his father had been giving black-market scent blockers, didn’t want anyone to know he fathered a ‘freak’. He begged me to keep his secret so I did. Len was my only friend in Juvie, we watched out for each other till he got out two years later.”

Mick opened another beer and downed it in one pull. 

“I didn’t see him again for seven years. Back then I would enjoy a rent boy or girl and I liked things rough. The Santinis were running the trade back then and I ordered a boy for a little action. The boy was delivered and it was Len. He first pretended not to know me and he denied who he was. Then he asked me to rape him or at least beat him up a little. He was my best friend and he wanted me to do that. He said his father had gotten into debt with Old Man Santini and he was pimping Len out to pay up. Len said his father always checked to make sure he was well used.

“I asked him why he didn’t just take off. He said if he did, Lewis would use Lisa and she was only thirteen. I got him some food, he was starving. I told him that I would tell his father that I was very satisfied and when Lewis came back I snapped his neck.

“Len was a mess for a while; I think he felt guilty about his sister. We stayed around till Lisa got into a good foster home and then we took off. We joined up with Rip ‘Fucking’ Hunter and both almost got killed and then we came back here. Things were good, until this Shit Show.”

“Who’s Rip Hunter” asked Barry, “and how did you two almost get killed?”

“I’ve done enough talking for today” Mick tried to get up but failed, so Barry helped him to his feet, “and if you ever tell anybody what I told you…”

“You’ll kill me” continued Barry, “can I ask you one question?”

“You can ask, don’t mean I’ll answer.”

“Are you Len’s Alpha?”

“No, he’s like a brother to me. Anyway, Len doesn’t want an Alpha and I pity the poor dumb bastard who would try to claim him.” Mick took a good look at Barry’s face, “Oh Sparky, you got a thing for Len, don’t you.”

“I always thought he was an Alpha, but now maybe I have a chance?”

“We got to find him first” Mick reached for another beer.

“No, Mick, you’ve had enough” Barry flashed Mick back to Star Lab and put him a pipeline cell, “sleep it off, I’ll come back in the morning.”

Mick woke up at almost noon and inhaled two greasy cheeseburgers and a super large order of fries that he had demanded for lunch. Barry dropped Mick off at his current safe house on the way to the CCPD. He had a backlog of work to do, so he settled and got started. At about four, Joe showed up with news of a possible lead on the Breeder case.

“I got a tip from a friend who’s with the Keystone force. They were called to a brothel, a few weeks ago. It seems that some men were trying to entice one of the workers to go with them and they weren’t taking no for an answer. By the time the cops got there the men had left, but the worker they were after was a Breeder. It’s not much, but it’s worth checking out.”

Joe and Barry met with Selma, the Madame. She wasn’t too keen on talking to the cops, but Barry was able to convince her that they were only interested in the welfare of her Breeder employees, and that everything she said would be off the record.

“I remember that night” Selma said, “three scum-buckets were trying to get the twins to leave with them, they wanted them to go to some bar, offered them a wad of cash. My people know better than to leave the premises. My bouncer tried to get them to leave, quietly, but we ended up calling the cops. Once they knew the cops were coming, they left.”

“Had these men been here before” Joe asked.

“Yeah” answered Selma, “I don’t really like having the mob here, but they never caused any trouble, before.” 

“The mob, what family were they with?”

“They were Santini men, don’t see them too much anymore since Captain Cold and his bunch moved in on their turf.” 

Barry noted a fond smile on Selma’s face, when she mentioned Len’s alter ego, like she knew and liked him.

“I was wondering if we could talk to the twins” asked Barry, “maybe they could give us a little more insight?”

“They won’t be in for another hour” Selma answered, “you can come back then, not good for the business to have cops hanging around.”

The pair thanked Selma and left.

“Why don’t you go home, Joe” said Barry, “I’ll look around here for a while then talk to the twins, no offense but I look less threatening than you?”

“Good idea Barr, Cecile’s made reservations at that new seafood restaurant, and I don’t want to be late.”

Barry started to examine the area to the side of the house. He found cigarette and cigar butts and the occasional crushed beer can, but nothing out of the ordinary. He was checking the side of the road that was used as a parking lot for clients when a flash of light from a ditch caught his eye. It was a mirror reflecting the rays of the setting sun. Barry climbed into the ditch and found the mirror attached to a black motorcycle. Len rode a black cycle that looked a lot like this one, but only Mick would know for sure.

Barry located Mick at Saints and Sinners and met him outside the seedy bar.

“Do you know where Len’s bike is” asked Barry.

“No, I figured he took it when he left” replied Mick.

“I think I might have found it, did Len ever go to a brothel called Selma’s in Keystone?”

Mick hesitated to answer.

“Come on Mick, this is no time to keep secrets, the Santinis may be involved.”

“The Santinis? Oh Fuck. Len would go to Selma’s, me too, but I checked with her and she said she hadn’t seen Len in months and she wouldn’t lie.”

“Maybe he never made it through the front door. I’m going back there to talk to a couple employees known as ‘The Twins’. Do you know them?”

“Yep, they are Len’s favorites, but it’s just physical, Sparky.”

“That doesn’t matter, all that matters is finding Len and the others.”

Barry picked up Mick and sped back to Selma’s place and Mick confirmed that the bike was Len’s. Selma was surprised to see Mick with a Badge, but Mick assured her they were working together.

“Like I told you before, Mick” said Selma, “I haven’t seen Len for months.”

“I believe you” answered Mick, “but maybe your crew knows something.”

“Something that they didn’t think was important at the time” added Barry, “Mick said ‘The Twins’ were Len’s favorite, are they in yet?” 

“We are now, hi, Mick, who’s your friend?”

Barry turned around to see a brother and sister in black leather.

“I’m Barry Allen from the Central City Police, I would like to ask you a few questions about an altercation you had with those Santini men a few weeks ago.”

Jay looked to Selma and the Madame nodded her permission.

“They wanted us to leave with them, go to some private party” said Jay, “I told them Selma doesn’t allow that but they kept insisting, so we called the cops and Big Lester showed them the door.”

“Plus we had a client scheduled for the night” said Little Z, “but he never showed.”

“Was your client Leonard Snart” asked Mick.

“Yes, we figured Santinis must have scared him off” answered Little Z, “I know there’s bad blood between them and it would have been three against one.”

“Next time we’re charging him double” said Jay.

“Thank you all for your time” said Barry, “let’s go Mick.”

“Now what” asked Mick.

“I’m going to go over our files and see if there’s a Santini connection and you are going to stay out of Star Lab unless invited. I’ll get back to you if I find something.”

Mick grunted what Barry hoped was a ‘yes’ and Barry dropped him back at his safe house then flashed to the CCPD.

….

Over the next day Barry discovered a definite Santini connection to the disappearance of the Breeders. The Breeder street walkers that have disappeared were either working for Santini pimps or had ventured into Santini territory. The store that Lawrence worked at was in also in Santini territory and the owner admitted to paying a tithe to the Family. The final connection was the jewelry that Barry and Joe found in Marcus’s apartment. It was a distinctive high end brand that was sold only in one jewelry store in the area. That store was owned by Rita Santini. Barry called Mick and told him to get Lisa and meet him at the back entrance at Star Lab.

“I have a plan” Barry told him, “but I have to convince someone to help us and that won’t be easy.”

“NO WAY IN HELL!!” shouted Cisco. “Use an Omega from the CCPD, someone who wasn’t kidnapped and whose brother wasn’t tortured.”

‘I can’t use anyone from the CCPD” said Barry, “these are Santini men and they are familiar with the cops.

“Plus, you’re pretty puny for a Beta” said Mick, “you can pass for an Omega.”

“Not helping, Mick” admonished Barry. 

“Please, Cisco” pleaded Lisa, “it’s not just for my brother, it’s also for the other Omegas, they all need your help. I know you don’t like Lenny, but he’s the only family I have. Only you can help us.”

Cisco knew he was starting to weaken; it was a real ego booster, having a powerful and beautiful Alpha, like Lisa, beg for his help. 

“But I don’t have the proper equipment, if you know what I mean.”

“No problem” said Barry, “I went to a kink store in Coast City and got you prosthesis. I can help you put it on.”

“But nobody is taking Breeders, since the CCPD started the task force, how do you know anyone will take me?”

“I sent an anonymous note to the Central City Tattler, that the CCPD was shutting down the Breeder investigation” said Barry, “and you know that rag will print anything.”

“Does Joe know about this?”

“No this is an independent operation, just you, me, Mick and Lisa. Some of our plans are somewhat less than legal.”

“You seemed pretty sure I was going to do this” said Cisco, “alright, fill me in on the plan.”

Oh, thank you, Sweetie” Lisa grabbed Cisco into a crushing embrace and planted a long kiss on his lips.

….

Joe was livid, the next morning, when the Tattler posted its story about the task force. He issued a denial, but a local TV station had already pounced on it and soon it was all over the the airwaves. The CCPD tried in vain to find the leaker, never imagining it was one of their own. Barry begged off work a little early in order to help Cisco get ready for his big night.

Much to his chagrin, Cisco could not attach the vagina prosthesis by himself. Both Mick and Lisa offered to help, but Cisco reluctantly let Barry help place the latex item. Cisco then donned the black leather and lace outfit that Lisa had picked for him and sat still while Lisa did his makeup and hair.

“You look good enough to eat, Sweetie” Lisa cooed, “I’m going to have trouble letting you go out tonight.”

“We can talk about that when this is over” Cisco said, with a wink.

Mick, Barry and Lisa dropped Cisco off in Santini territory at six in the evening and then they parked the van about a mile away in spot that Cisco had thoroughly scoped out. Cisco wandered over to an area already populated by street walkers, a few of them gave him the stink eye, but no one challenged him. After about an hour a swarthy man approached him.

“Hello there, Sweetheart, don’t remember seeing you here before?”

“I’m new to Central City” replied Cisco, “I used to know a fellow that said this part of town was good for guys like me.”

“Guys like you, huh” the man reached down the front of Cisco’s pants, “You’re a Breeder.”

“Last time I checked” Cisco pulled the man’s hand out of his pants, “if you’re interested, I’m sure we can come to an agreement.”

The man grinned wolfishly and pulled Cisco down to an alley, another man was waiting there. 

“Hey Benny” the first man said, “I found a Breeder for the Doc.”

“Doc said he didn’t want any more for now, Freddie, because of the task force” Benny said.

“Didn’t you hear, the cops called it off, but if the Doc don’t want him we can keep him for ourselves.”

Benny and Freddie started bickering back and forth which gave Cisco a chance to slip from Freddie’s grasp. Freddie made a grab for Cisco but he whirled around and opened a breach. Barry and Mick pulled the two gangsters through the breach and into the van. Barry had the two men tied to chairs before they could take another breath.

Lisa stared at the men, a wicked smile crossed her face, then she turned to Cisco and Barry.

“I think you both deserve a coffee break” she said, “why don’t you two go down to C.C. Jitters for about thirty minutes and bring me back an almond milk latte?”

Mick tossed a sack of clothes to Cisco, “you might want to change first.”

“Barry” said Cisco, softly, “do you think this is a good idea?”

“They promised not to do any permanent damage” whispered Barry, “and we don’t have much of a choice.”

Thirty minutes later the pair returned with Lisa’s latte. The gangsters did not look that much worse for wear and Lisa and Mick looked quite satisfied.

“Freddie is going to take us to where the Breeders are being held” said Mick, “and Benny is going to wait here.”

“How do you know he will cooperate” asked Cisco.

Mick pulled Freddie’s head back and exposed a fresh wound on his neck, “we put in one of those bombs like Lisa had in her neck and we’ll blow his head off if he does anything stupid.”

Freddie led Mick and Cisco to his car and took off; Barry switched to his Flash costume and followed a short distance behind. Freddie drove them to a specialty steel mill about fifty miles outside of Central City. They were stopped by a sentry by the gate.

Freddie leaned out of the car, “I’m Alfredo Santini, and I got another Breeder for the Doc.”

The sentry opened the gate and the car proceeded through, before the he closed the gate, the Flash also slipped by.

Once they were inside, Mick, Cisco and Barry turned off the Meta-dampeners and made short work of the guards. The guards found themselves disarmed before they could take a shot and then they were breached into the pipeline cells. A few of them would need medical attention for the burns from Mick’s gun, but the heroes would worry about that later.

Dr. Jansen and his staff were found hiding in one of the operating rooms. Mick picked Jansen up by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

“Where are the Breeders” he roared. 

“He can’t answer you, Mick” said Cisco, “you knocked him unconscious.”

“Don’t hurt me” said one of Jansen’s staff, “I’ll show you where they are.”

Barry and company needed to dispatch a few more guards but they located all the Breeders, both in regular quarters and the detention cells below. Marcus ran up to them.

“Thank God, you’ve come; Len said he had friends that would save us.”

“Where is Len” asked Mick.

Marcus looked crestfallen, “They took him this morning, I don’t know where he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Len in the next chapter, I hope he will be rescued soon.


	5. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Len was taken and what extremes will he need to take to save himself, if he can save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one long chapter and it is pretty rough, I added a new tag, if anyone would like to check. I have mentioned a psychiatric condition in this chapter, I hope I didn't offend anyone. Pardon any typo's wanted to post this before I went to bed, nighty-night

Len ended up falling into the role of leader, probably because he was older and worldlier wise than the majority of the other captives. He comforted the other Breeders as they went to and returned from their egg extractions. He even petitioned to have some of the Breeders in the detention area returned to the regular quarters. 

“I imagine their hormones are all screwed up with the stress of being down there” he told Jansen, “why don’t you give them another chance to play nice.”

Len was not really worried about the mental status of the Breeders in detention but he figured the more bodies in one place the better. Also having several of the more unstable Breeders in the general population would make a good diversion for when he executed his breakout.

He wasn’t sure when that breakout would happen. The security here was far better than any prison he had known. The inmates were in charge of getting their own food from a varied assortment of premade items. Everything was finger foods and no hot beverages were served.

There were no prison industries, no outdoor yard and no exercise or sports equipment, too easy to turn that stuff into weapons. The Breeders had access to all cable channels including the local news, so Len and the others knew all about the Breeder Task Force. Their captors felt that having this knowledge made little difference. Until the day Lawrence saw his parents pleading for his safe return. Len found the boy curled up in a corner crying as if his heart would break.

Len had grown quite fond of Lawrence during their month of captivity. The boy admitted to him that he had an anxiety disorder and that he took anti-psychotic medication. Len had tried to get Jansen to supply the medication for Lawrence, but the doctor refused, stating the medications would disrupt his cycle. So Len dosed the boy with chamomile tea, nut butters, yogurt and plenty of talk therapy. It looked, to Len, that the boy could use some of that talk therapy, now. 

“I’ve always been such a crappy son” the boy wailed, “I just want to tell them how sorry I am, but I’ll never get to see them again.”

Len held the boy as he so often held Lisa, rage and helplessness warring in his soul.

“I’ll tell you a secret” Len said. “The Flash is on that task force, he’ll get us out.”

Lawrence gave Len a shaky smile.

Len pulled Lawrence up. “Come on, I noticed some fresh Danishes in the dayroom, you can have the one with almonds.”

….

Len noticed he was getting more irritable over the past week. He was sure he was coming into heat again, brought on much earlier than normal, thanks to the hormones he had been forced to take. He spent more time alone, not wanting to take his foul mood out on the others. Len was sitting at a corner table in the day room, after dinner, half listening to the local news, when he heard a gasp from the other Breeders. 

An anchorman was reporting on a story from the Central City Tattler. The Tattler was quoting an anonymous source that the CCPD was shutting down the Breeder task force. Detective Joe West had issued a statement denying that claim, but the damage had already been done. All eyes turned to Len for some sort of explanation. 

“This is actually a good sign” said Len.

“How in the Hell can this be a good sign” asked the heavily tattooed Breeder, who has recently been brought up from the detention area.

“Because it’s not true” Len said in a soft voice.

The others drew closer to him to listen to his explanation and hopefully gather some reassurance.

“I’ve worked with Joe West and the Flash before, and I think this is some sort of ruse to get the kidnappers back on the street. I think we need to hang on just a little longer.”

Most of the group found solace in Len’s words but they were more subdued for the rest of the evening. 

Before their enforced bedtime, Lawrence pulled Len aside.

“I been meaning to thank you for all you have done for me. You didn’t know me from Adam a month ago, now I feel like you’re a member of my family.”

“It’s nothing” replied Len, “You’re a good kid, let’s keep in touch once we’re out of here.”

“That would be nice” said Lawrence wistfully, “night, Len.”

“Night, Kid”

Len did not sleep well that night. Something was keeping him up. Was it the news about the task force? Was it his approaching heat? Around six in the morning a terrible thought hit him and he bolted out of bed.

He raced to Lawrence’s cubical where he found the boy face down on his bed. Len turned him over and discovered that Lawrence had managed to claw a hole in his mattress. The young Breeder had shoved wads of mattress stuffing down his throat until he had blocked his windpipe. Len frantically pulled the stuffing from the boy’s throat. He dragged Lawrence off the bed and started CPR.

“Get help” Len yelled. “He’s not breathing.”

One of the other Breeders helped Len with CPR while Marcus pounded on the door to alert the guards. Soon two med-techs arrived. They lifted Lawrence onto a cart and wheeled him out of the room, continuing CPR all the while.

The Breeders sat silent, while Len paced the floor of the day room. This was his fault; he should have known Lawrence had something like that in mind. He had been without his medication and had heard that the task force had shut down. Looking back it was obvious that Lawrence was telling him good bye when he thanked him. If that boy didn’t make it, no, Len’s mind refused to go there.

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Jansen walked into the day room, followed by four guards. He glared at the Breeders.

“Mr. Holmes is dead; I have been way too lenient with you people. There will be new restrictions in place to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.”

Before Jansen could say anything more, Len launched himself at the Doctor. He pummeled Jansen with his fists, snarling, “You fucking bastard, that kid is dead because of you, you should be the one dead, not him.”

The guards pulled Len off Jansen. One punched him in the stomach while another delivered a right hook to the jaw sending Len to his knees.

“Take him to room four and restrain him” ordered Jansen, he turned to the rest of the Breeders, “don’t think that the same won’t happen to any of you, if you step just an inch out of line.”

Len found himself retrained by four-point leathers to one of the hospital beds. Jansen slapped him on one cheek then back handed on the other. He brought his face inches from Len’s.

“I wish I could put you down like the animal you are, but an old friend has discovered you are with us and I will be sending you to him. I’m sure whatever he has in mind for you will be just punishment for your actions, here.”

Len spat in the doctor’s face and noted, with satisfaction, that his blood and saliva was clinging to the man’s cheek. Jansen whipped off his face and barked to his med-tech.

“Start an IV; I will need him sedated during transport.”

Len struggled uselessly against the procedure. All he could do is watch as the anesthesia dripped into his vein and the world went black.

….

Len did not know how long he was under the effects of the drugs. He had dreams/visions of Lisa, Mick and the rest of the Rogues. Sometimes they were crying, sometimes they were cursing him for letting himself get taken. Surprisingly, there were visions of Barry Allen, telling him to have a little faith. They would save him and bring him home. When he woke he could see that salvation was far beyond the realm of possibilities.

Len was gagged and tied to a chair. He was monetarily blinded by sunlight pouring through a large window fitted with bars. Once his vision cleared he looked about the room. It was an opulent bedroom with a king-size bed. The furnishings were so ornate that they bordered on the garish. It put Len in mind of a high-end whore house. It didn’t take long for Len to figure out why he was here, but who was the old friend who wanted to see him? The door to the room opened and Len’s blood turned to ice. Standing in front of him was Godfather Salvatore Santini. 

“Ah, little Lenny Snart, how long has it been since I’ve seen you? More than twenty years, right? How’s your father? Oh, that’s right, he’s dead, I always wondered did you kill him, probably not, I don’t think you had the balls.”

Salvatore grabbed Len’s chin and wrenched his face up to meet his own.

“I guess you finally grew some balls, didn’t you, Lenny? Enough to kill my brother and run the rest of his family out of Central City, but then he was not the brightest of the bunch.

“So I guess you are wondering where you are and what I’m going to do to you. Well, you are in Santa Prisca, a lovely little country south of the equator that does not have any extradition treaties with America. They have a well-meaning police department, but the mayor in this town is in my pocket. From this tropical paradise, I run my businesses in America, including my Breeder program.

“Imagine my surprise, when I found out that you were one of my Breeders. I couldn’t wait to get you down here, to pick up where we left off. With one little difference, this time if I get bored of you, I’m going to kill you, so you better not let me get bored.”

Salvatore knocked on the door and two thugs came in.

“Get him ready” he told the thugs, “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

One man spread a plastic sheet on the bed while the other ducked out for some supplies. 

“The boss wants you clean” the man said as stripped Len and restrained him to the bed.

The other man returned with a tap water enema kit, a basin of water, towels and soap. There wasn’t much to clean out of his colon since he hadn’t eaten in a while, but the men seemed to enjoy their work. Afterwards they washed him up and forced him to swallow a sports drink. Lastly they shoved a catheter up his dick and drained his bladder. They removed the plastic sheet and covered Len with a thin blanket. 

“The boss will be with you in a bit” one of the men laughed, “sure glad I’m not you.”

Salvatore entered the room, a black robe covering his rotund body. He sat down on the bed and started stroking Len’s cheek.

“Do you remember all the fun we used to have together? I remember you had the sweetest cunt, the tightest hole and the most talented mouth of any Breeder prostitute I’d ever known. Do you still have those Lenny? I guess I’m going to find out.”

Salvatore shoved two fingers into Len and raked his thumb across Len’s clit. Len couldn’t help but clench down on Salvatore’s fingers.

“Fuck, Lenny” said Salvatore, “you’re in heat, didn’t smell it right away. Guess those pills of Jensen’s really work. This is going to be fun.”

Len tried to send his mind somewhere else while Salvatore pounded into him. His body betraying him with every thrust the mob boss delivered, till Salvatore collapsed on top of him his knot firmly planted. He bit and sucked on Len’s nipples while he delivered load after load of his vile seed.

“Lenny, boy” moaned Salvatore, “you still got it.”

The fat man hauled himself up and retied his robe. He poured two glasses of Scotch and sat back down. He poured one glass down Len’s throat and sipped on the other. Salvatore played with himself as he told Len all the things he planned to do with him. Finally Len couldn’t take it anymore and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Salvatore chuckled, he was fully hard again and ready for round two. He lubed himself up, shoved Len’s legs apart and entered his hole. Len grunted in pain as Salvatore all but split him in two.

Salvatore didn’t knot Len this time, he just pulled out.

“I was going to go for the Trifecta, but I’m not as young as I used to be, we’ll continue this later, Lenny Boy.” He called his henchmen, “get him cleaned up and give him a good meal. He earned it.”

The men brought in a tray of food and a basin of water. One man placed a collar around Len’s neck, released his hands and chained the collar to the bed. The chain had enough length so Len could sit at the edge of the bed, clean up and eat. The men brought him water, a T-bone steak, fried potatoes, and beans.

“Eat well, you little whore” one man said as they left.

They didn’t leave Len any utensils so he needed to eat with his hands. He was suddenly starving, so he quickly devoured the meal. He gnawed the last bit of meat off the T-bone and looked at it. The bone was on the long side and sharp at the tip. Len slipped the bone under the mattress. Hopefully, the man did not pay any attention to what was on the plate, if he had Len was as good as dead. 

Len looked out the window; the sun was starting to set. He had no idea how long his delivery to Santa Prisca had taken. He knew the country was in Central America but if he traveled by land, then boat it could have taken a few days, by plane, only a few hours. Considering how hungry he had been, he imagined his trip took days. He knew he was on his own. He had a possible weapon, now he needed a plan. He also needed to rest, so he huddled under his blanket and willed himself to sleep.

To his surprise, Len had been allowed to sleep all night. He was woken by the two familiar thugs and a woman who stood by the door with an automatic rifle. One of the thugs held a breakfast tray, the other some clothes and towels. He unlocked Len’s collar.

“Get dressed and have breakfast, but don’t try any funny stuff, Vicky has orders to shoot to kill.” 

The bathroom was small, with a toilet, sink and stand-up shower. The small window was fitted with brick glass and bars. There was nothing there that Len could re-purpose into a weapon. The hot water felt soothing on his sore nether regions and it was so good to wash away the stink of Salvatore.

The thugs and thugette, stayed while Len ate his substantial breakfast, then took the tray and left. They did not put his collar back on so he was free to walk around the room. He had snuck a peek at one of the men’s watch so he knew the time and reset his internal clock. 

At eleven-thirty the thugs appeared, they reattached his collar and chain then left. Minutes later the mob boss arrived dressed in pants and shirt. He sat down on the bed and pulled out his dick.

“Blow me” he ordered Len, “you remember how I like it.”

Len did remember, he got down between Salvatore’s legs and took his length into his mouth. He licked up and down Salvatore’s shaft, caressing his sack and finally taking him into mouth. Salvatore moaned and bucked forward, taking Len’s head in his hands, urging him to go faster and suck deeper. Len complied and deep throated Salvatore till he came. Len swallowed every drop. Salvatore pulled Len up by his collar and pressed their lips together.

The mobster assaulted Len’s mouth, till Len was near starving for air. Salvatore released Len’s lips; he pulled himself together and left the room. The thugs returned and released the collar. The kiss that Salvatore gave him was full of passion, not punishment. A glimmer of a plan started in Len’s mind.

At four-ten Santini and his stooges returned. Vicky stood at the door with her gun and other two set up a table with a sumptuous dinner for two, complete with wine. Salvatore sat down and motioned to Len to do the same. The thugs took on the role of waiter and bus boy.

“Living so close to the ocean, gives us access to wonderful seafood” said Salvatore.

He lifted the lid off the plates to reveal warm water lobster, crab, and snow white fillets of fish, served with melted butter. There was a large bowl of linguine with clam sauce, steamed asparagus and a fresh salad. Santini poured them each a glass of white wine and raised his glass in a toast. 

“To the future” he said.

Len held up his own glass and took a sip. After that, Len ate mostly in silence, while Salvatore talked about each dish, expressing his hope that Len was enjoying his food. He waved his hand and his men cleared the dishes and brought a tropical fruit tart for dessert. The mobster ordered the two men to leave but Vicky stayed at the door.

“When I first brought you here” Salvatore told Len, “I wasn’t sure if I would let you live. How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t want to die” answered Len.

“And I don’t want to kill you, not any more. Do you know how I felt about you all those years ago?”

Len shook his head.

“I wanted you all to myself, I hated when your father pimped you out to repay his debt. I would have cancelled it just to keep you, but my brother thought it would hurt your father to see you whore yourself for us.”

“My father didn’t care” said Len, “he hated me for being a Breeder and your brother had me more than a few times.”

“I didn’t know that, Lenny, I’m glad you killed him.”

Salvatore poured Len another glass of wine and served him a slice of the tart.

“Have you ever thought of having a child, Lenny” he asked.

“I’ve thought about it, but it wouldn’t be fair to bring a child into my world” answered Len, “I’m one step ahead of the law, I have no real home and, as you know, my future is far from secure.”

“My children have been a great disappointment to me” sighed Salvatore, “they’re a pack of idiots, not worthy of the Santini Empire.

The mobster reached over and placed his hand on top of Len’s.

“I know neither of us is young, but if we had a child, it would be a prince or princess. With your brains and my power that child would inherit my empire.”

“And what about me” asked Len.

“You would rule by my side, as my mate or husband, whichever you desire.”

“What about my sister and my crew?”

“They could run the entire state of Missouri and they would have all my resources and connections behind them. They would be untouchable.”

Salvatore walked over to Len’s chair and pulled him up into a crushing embrace and a demanding kiss. Len forced himself to respond and soon one kiss became many. Santini pulled himself away, his breathing becoming ragged. He placed his hand on Len’s lower back and pulled him close so Len could feel his hardness.

“I could take you right now” Salvatore said, “but I want it to be your decision, I’ll be back later tonight.”

Salvatore collected the remains of the meal and departed followed by Vicky. Len was left alone with his thoughts, maybe after tonight he would be free.

At Six PM, Vicky delivered a set of black silk pajamas, “the boss says to put them on, if your answer is yes.”

Len showered, donned the pajamas and waited for Salvatore to arrive.

Salvatore arrived at eight PM. He was carrying a bottle of Champagne and two glasses. He smiled when he saw how Len was dressed. He popped the Champagne and poured them each a glass. 

“Tesoro mio” he said as he handed Len the glass.

Len drained his glass, “I have two conditions before I say yes. First, no more sadistic sex, I don’t deserve to be hurt and second, no claiming me until we are legally bound.”

“Si, amore mio” said Salvatore as he pulled Len to the bed.

Salvatore undressed Len and then himself. He covered Len with his bulk pressing kisses and sucking bruises along Len’s neck and jaw. Len put his arms around the mobster rubbing up and down his back. He returned Salvatore’s kisses with equal passion and willingly spread his legs for the man’s probing fingers.

“You are so ripe and ready for me” moaned Salvatore as he plunged his manhood in and out of Len.

Salvatore collapsed on Len as his knot swelled. He continued with small thrusts as Len clenched around him. The mobster covered Len’s face with kisses while telling him of the vastness of his crime empire and everything that they would share. After twenty minutes Salvatore pulled out and lay beside his future mate.

“Lay on your back” Len whispered, “my turn to do something for you.”

Salvatore turned on his back and Len peppered the big man’s face with kisses. He kissed down the mobster neck and chest, sucking gently on his nipples. With one hand Len stroked Salvatore’s flaccid cock and with the other hand he reached under the mattress. Len’s mouth returned to Salvatore’s neck, his tongue searching for the carotid pulse.

“Close your eyes” Len whispered.

The mobster did as he was told and Len plunged the tip of the T-bone into his neck. The tip found the carotid artery and blood spurted from the wound. Salvatore flailed under Len while Len plunged the bone in one more time to widen the wound. He held a pillow over the mobster’s face till all his movements stopped.

Len stripped off his blood soaked pajamas and changed back into his other clothes. He rummaged through the pockets of the dead man’s pants till he found a set of keys and a hand gun; he fitted the right key into the door lock and slipped out. 

Len ran down a short corridor straight into the two thugs. He dropped them both with head shots and grabbed their weapons. Len knew the noise would alert any other guards, so he needed to find the way out, pronto. When he looked to the left, he felt a breeze, maybe there was an opened window, he raced that way. There was an opened window, so Len kicked out the screen and jumped through. 

He sprinted across the lawn towards a gate. Before he could get near it, he heard two shots ring out. The first struck him in the right shoulder, the second in the left thigh. The force knocked him down but he staggered to his feet. 

A blinding light appeared before him, not unlike the Oculus, or maybe like the light people saw when they were dying. Go to the light, he remembered people saying, and damned if there weren't two angels there. He fell forward and one of the angels caught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the angels are? Bonus question, who else is from Santa Prisca? Some of you might think that Salvatore's feelings for Len and his belief that Len would choose to be with him came out of left field. But Salvatore is a narcissist as well as a sociopath and he felt that Len wouldn't be able to resist him. There will be a little more about Salvatore's and Len's history in the next chapter. 
> 
> On another note I have recently received my 1000th Kudo. I know some people probably have a 1000 kudos on one story, but for me this is a HUGE deal and it makes me so happy. I wish I could thank everyone who has acknowledged me, but I know that's not possible. Maybe they will all feel my happy vibes.


	6. Time to Rescue Captain Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash and the two Alpha Rogues work together to find Len and mount an rescue attempt. Another Rogue offers his help. Will they be in time to save Len?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from the perspective of the folks back in Central City. Another chapter that practically wrote itself. Sorry for any typos I will proof read again tonight.

“They took Len” roared Mick, “where?”

“I don’t know” responded Marcus, “after we heard that Lawrence died, Len lost it, he started beating up Dr. Jansen. I remember now, Jansen said to take him to room four.”

“Jansen said to restrain him” added Owen, the tattooed Breeder, “I figured he was having an egg extraction done, I was surprised when they didn’t bring him back.”

“Egg extraction, what are you talking about” asked Cisco.

Marcus and Owen took turns explaining the reason for the Breeders’ captivity. Looks of horror grew on the faces of the three rescuers. 

“I’m going to look around, see if I can find Len” said Barry, “Cisco, call Joe, we need the police and paramedics here, ASAP.”

Barry covered the entire facility in a few moments. He found the body of Lawrence, but no Len. Dr. Jansen was regaining consciousness, so Barry flashed him to a pipeline cell to keep him out of Mick’s grasp, he couldn’t tell them where Len was if Mick killed him. He returned to his team and the Breeders. 

“Help will be here soon” Barry told the Breeders, “you’re safe, now.” 

“How about Len, Flash” asked Marcus, “did you find him?”

“No” said Barry, “and I need all of you to not to mention Len’s being here?”

“Why” said Owen, “is he some sort of spy.”

“Yes” said Cisco, “and if you blow his cover, he might end up dead.”

“All right” said Owen, “Marcus and I will pass the word around, you can depend on us.”

“Good” said Barry, “Cisco, you stay here and wait for Joe, Mick and I will pick up Lisa then we’ll meet you at Star Lab.”

Lisa was inconsolable when she found out that her brother was not among the captives. Barry left Mick to try to comfort her and he flashed Benny Santini to the CCPD. Cisco, Barry and the two Rogues regrouped at Star Lab. When Lisa saw Cisco she fell into his arms, sobbing anew.

“I think Lenny is dead” she cried.

“I don’t think so” said Cisco, “if he was, we would have found his body, we found the body of the other dead Breeder. I think they took him somewhere and we have someone in the pipeline who will tell us where.”

“You do” sniffled Lisa.

“Yep” Cisco took the beautiful Alpha by the hand and the four went down to the pipeline to interrogate their captive. 

Dr. Jansen lept from the bench in his pipeline prison.

“I want a lawyer, Flash” he demanded, “It’s my right.”

“Like the rights the Breeders in your prison had” answered Barry, “but I will be happy to turn you over the police as soon as you tell us where Leonard Snart is.”

“This is Leonard Snart’s sister and this is his best friend” said Cisco, “and if you don’t start talking I will let them rip you to pieces.”

“But if I’m dead I can’t tell you anything” the doctor protested.

Cisco opened the barrier a bit so Jansen could catch the scent of the two enraged Alphas.

“Bet you enjoyed torturing those poor Breeders” said Cisco, “you miserable excuse for a Beta and a man of science. I hope you don’t tell us, I would love to watch Lisa rip your throat out and Mick disembowel you.”

Cisco continued to open the barrier and the two Alphas prepared to leap through. 

“Don’t let them in “pleaded Jansen, “I’ll tell you everything.”

Cisco closed the barrier, “start talking.”

“Salvatore Santini wanted Leonard Snart; he said he was an old friend. I was told to sedate him and some of Santini’s men took him away.”

“And what do the Santinis have to do with this” asked Barry.

“The Santini family runs the whole Breeder program” answered Jansen.

“Where did he take my brother” demanded Lisa.

“I don’t know, I swear, I don’t know. I’ve told you everything, please don’t hurt me.”

Barry and Cisco ushered the two Rogues out of the pipeline.

“I think he’s telling the truth” said Barry. 

“Me, too” said Cisco, “did you notice, he peed on himself. Well I’m going to get something to eat and then go down to the CCPD. They should have the computers from the Breeder prison there by now and maybe Joe will let me take a look.”

“Hey, Kid” said Mick, “do you mind taking Lisa with and getting her something to eat?”

Mick handed Cisco two hundred dollar bills, “and then take her home?”

“I want to stay here, in case that son-of-a-bitch remembers anything else” protested Lisa.

“You haven’t eaten all day, Doll” answered Mick, “so consider this an order, I’ll stay here.”

“Alright, High Alpha” Lisa grabbed Cisco by the arm, “let’s go to Smoking Barrels, I need some whiskey and ribs.” 

“Why would Salvatore Santini want Len” asked Barry.

“Okay Sparky, this is another one of those I’ll kill you if you tell anybody things. When Lewis Snart was whoring out Len out to pay his debts, both the Santini brothers were regulars. Sal Santini fucked Len the most and really wanted to claim him. Len said his father was going to sell him to Salvatore. I killed Lewis right before that was going to happen. 

“That’s why Len wanted to kill them. He wanted revenge and he wanted to wipe out the fuckers who knew his secret. Sal got away from us, we never knew what happened to him, figured he was dead.” 

“If Salvatore was that obsessed with Len, then he probably isn’t going to kill him” reasoned Barry, “which means we have time to find him.”

The two visited Jansen in the pipeline and threatened him again. The man was crying in fear but he had no further information to offer. 

“I’m going to take him to the CCPD and have Joe lock him up” said Barry, “then I’m going to call it a night.”

“Have them put extra guards on him” advised Mick, “might be some Santini stooges around who would try to off him, night, Sparky.”

….

Barry met with his team and the two Rogues later in the morning. Cisco had been up most the night, trying to get information about Len off of Jansen’s computer, but without any luck. Barry and Joe had the sad duty of informing Lawrence Holmes’s parents about his death. Marcus asked to be present, he had become quite close to the deceased Breeder during their month in captivity.

“He was a great guy” Marcus told Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. “He would talk about you all the time, and he loved you both very much.”

“Why did he kill himself” Mrs. Holmes cried, “why couldn’t he wait?”

“I think He didn’t want any future children of his to be sold into slavery” answered Marcus, “I think he died a hero.”

Marcus went with the couple to view the body. Lawrence’s body was unharmed and he looked very much at peace.

“Why don’t you come and stay with me” Marcus asked the Holmes’s, “I would be honored to be able do that for Lawrence.”

The Holmes’s nodded and left hand in hand with Marcus. Barry smiled after them. Maybe there was a tiny silver lining to that storm cloud. Maybe the foster kid, nobody wanted, had found a family.

“What have you found out so far, Kid” Mick asked Cisco.

“I got into Jansen’s computer and got all the medical info on the Breeders. I got their medication list and when they were scheduled for what they called ‘egg extraction’. There’s nothing here about where the eggs were sent, children or anything about Santini or Snart. There must be another computer somewhere; we just don’t know where it is.”

“Some of the guards and lab techs are looking to make a deal” said Barry, “and they have been talking. It seems that Jansen lived in the facility, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have a home somewhere else.”

“Here is something interesting” said Cisco, he hit a few keys and brought up a map, “Jansen had inserted GPS chips in all the Breeders. See, here is the location of all of them, except Snart.”

“Does that mean he’s dead” asked Lisa in a trembling voice.

“No, no” answered Cisco, he reached for the Alpha’s hand, “even if he was dead, I would still get a chip reading, I think he is out of range, probably out of the country.”

“That would make sense” said Mick, “if Santini took Len somewhere, it would a country were the Feds couldn’t get him.”

“Yes” said Barry, “Cisco, get us a list of countries with no extradition treaties with the U.S.”

Cisco brought up a list of such countries, “There are almost one hundred countries.”

“If would have to be somewhere in the Americas” said Lisa, “Most of Santini’s operations are here and he would want to stay as close as possible.”

“That still leaves twenty-four countries and possessions” answered Cisco, “I’ll see if I can find some correlation between any of them and Santini. Is anyone else hungry?”

No one had realized it was after one o'clock. 

“I can run to Big Belly Burger” offered Barry.

“I don’t eat that crap” said Mick, “we’ll order from Layla’s, they deliver and they got good brisket, lamb, and chicken as well as great burgers.”

“And we will pay, of course” added Lisa.

“Do they have vegetarian options” asked a small voice.

Lisa turned and saw Caitlin standing at the entrance of the cortex. Lisa motioned the Beta doctor to enter. 

“They have the best falafel and veggie burgers in town. Come on in, Sweetie, we don’t bite.”

Caitlin made her selection from the online menu and Lisa finished up the order.

“I was helping the doctors at the CCPD check over the Breeders” Caitlin told the others, “they are all in good health, but nobody knows where Leonard Snart is. They all say that he was a really great guy, looked after them like a big brother. That doesn’t sound like Captain Cold.”

“He was a really great big brother, long before he was Captain Cold” replied Lisa, “I never told him that enough.”

“You can tell him when he gets back” said Cisco. He patted the chair beside him, “why don’t you come over here and help me.”

Barry grinned at his friend. Cisco putting the moves on an Alpha Super Villain was a sight to see, and the Alpha responding was an even better sight. The five worked for the next hour, while waiting for the food to arrive. Lisa got a call that the food was at the front door, she went to get it. Along with the food there was an unexpected guest. He strode into the cortex like he owned the place, not bothering to wipe the dampness from his knee high black boots.

“I added a chicken shawarma sandwich to the order” said Hartley Rathaway, “I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“What the hell are you doing here” demanded Cisco.

Hartley ignored Cisco and addressed Mick, “I’m here to offer my help, you obviously need it, or you wouldn’t be hanging out with these losers.”

“Help with what” asked Lisa.

“Finding Cold, of course, the other Breeders have been released for more than twenty four hours, but no Len” replied Hartley, “and you two are still here spinning your wheels.”

“What makes you think Lenny is a Breeder” asked Lisa.

“Because I’m a genius” Hartley scoffed.

Mick grabbed Hartley and slammed him against the wall, “I think an Alpha asked you a question. Why don’t you be a good little Beta and answer it properly.”

Mick slammed him twice more for good measure and then dropped Hartley in a heap on the floor. Barry stood in front of Hartley, to protect him for any more Alpha rage. Caitlin and Cisco held their breaths, fearing a confrontation between the two Alphas. 

“Calm down, Mick” Barry ordered, “I am not going to have any blood spilled in my lab.”

“If I were you” Cisco told Hartley, “I would stop being a dick and tell them what they want to know.”

Hartley got up off the floor, being sure to keep Barry between himself and the other Rogues.

“I was lying on the couch in the living room of safe house number three; I think Cold thought I was asleep. He took a bottle of pills out of his pocket, and he dropped one. He looked for it but couldn’t find it, but I saw where it went. After he left, I retrieved it.

“I was going to give it back, but I was worried he might be sick. I had it analyzed by an associate of mine. He said the pill was a combination a heat and a rut suppressant. Omega Breeders are the only people that can have both heats and an occasional rut. I figured if Cold knew I knew, he would probably kill me, so I kept it to myself.” 

“How long have you known” asked Lisa.

“Over six months” Hartley replied.

“And you still followed him” asked Lisa, “let him boss you around, why?”

“Because, he’s my leader. He took me in when Wells threw me out; he’s been good to me. I would be an idiot to ruin such a sweet arrangement.” 

“How did you figure out he had been kidnapped?”

“I knew the Mexico story was complete bullshit. If Cold was stealing any Aztec treasures, we would have seen his research hanging around. He might have even asked me to go with him, seeing that I am fluent in Spanish. When he never came back and you and Mick started spending time with the enemy, I just put two and two together.

“I was at Layla’s when Lisa’s order came in, so I just delivered myself along with the order.”

“We’re not the enemy” said Cisco, looking at Lisa.

“I know, Sweetie” said Lisa giving Cisco a peck on the cheek. “You’ve gone above and beyond for Lenny and for me.”

“If he’s so great” sneered Hartley, “then why isn’t Len back?”

“Do you really want to help” asked Barry, “or do you just want to make smart-ass remarks?”

“I think I already said I want to help” replied Hartley, reaching for his sandwich, “so what do you got?”

“Len was being held with the rest of the Breeders” said Mick, between bites of his brisket sandwich, “but he was taken by Salvatore Santini the morning of the rescue.”

“Why did Santini want him?”

“Let’s just say, he had a crush on Len.”

“We think he took him out of the country” added Lisa

“If he wanted to get cozy with Cold” mused Hartley, “he probably took him to Santa Prisca, that’s his main headquarters.”

“How do you know that” asked Mick, “you better not be on their payroll.”

“No, no” said Hartley, “I used to date one of the smarter Santini nephews, he broke up with me and I guess I got a little cyber-stalky.”

“Santa Prisca would make sense” said Cisco, “it doesn’t have an extradition treaty with the U.S. and it’s easily reachable by air and ground transportation.”

“They wouldn’t take Lenny by plane” said Lisa, “too many security checkpoints.”

“If they took him by truck and boat, it would take one to two days” said Barry, “but we could fly down, how soon can we get there, Cisco?”

“We can get a flight that will get us there tomorrow afternoon.”

“Why not just zip down” asked Mick.

“We need to be there legally" answered Barry, "in case we need help from the government or the police. No good getting ourselves thrown in jail for being in the country illegally.”

“Any of you have passports” Cisco asked the Rogues.

Lisa and Mick shook their heads.

“I have a passport” said Hartley, “but I’m also a wanted felon, I guess it’s up to Team Flash.” 

“If you three want to wait at Star Labs, you can” said Caitlin, “if it’s okay with Barry.”

“Of course” said Barry, “let’s go Cisco, we’ll keep in touch.”

“Wait a minute” said Mick, he handed Barry a thick roll of cash, “you might need to grease some palms.”

….

Mick was right; Barry and Cisco did have to grease several palms to get them to their destination, but they still experienced several delays and did not arrive till the evening. They checked into a small, relatively clean hotel that happily took cash and did not ask for I.D. The desk clerk winked at them, assuming they were lovers looking for a quiet place for a tryst. 

Cisco set up his portable GPS finder to search for Len’s chip, it took a while, but he finally found it. He overlaid a map program to get the address. The two went down to the front desk.

“We are looking for information on a house at three-fifty La Cuesta Road” Cisco told the desk clerk, “can you tell us anything about it?”

“It’s a big, big house” the clerk answered, “it is owned by a wealthy American, my sister used to be a housekeeper there, but she quit, she said there were bad things going on. If I were I you, would stay away.”

Cisco went back to the room to get his gauntlets and visor.

“Let’s go” he said.

Cisco’s breach transported them to a large lawn in front of the mansion on La Cuesta Road. There was a man running towards them, it looked like, it was, Leonard Snart. A woman with an automatic rifle was shooting at him. Len was hit twice and fell onto the lawn. He stood up staggered a few steps and fell into Cisco’s arms.

Barry flashed forward, disarmed the woman and, for good measure, knocked her out. He ran back to Cisco and Len.

“How is he” Barry asked.

Cisco had his hand pressing down on Len’s right shoulder, blood was pouring out around Cisco’s glove. Len was slipping out of consciousness. 

“I think a bullet hit an artery” said Cisco, “we need to get him to a hospital before he bleeds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally get everyone back together. I hope the bouncing back and forth from Len to Mick, Barry and the others hasn't been too clumsy. But it's not going to be easy, especially for Len. Hope you will stick with me, because I will be exploring some pretty unique story lines, that I don't think anyone else has explored. If I'm wrong, let me know. Happy Easter, Happy Passover, Happy Spring to all


	7. Unexpected Complications and Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len recovers, (you all knew he wouldn't die) and returns to Central City. Things become complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just grew and grew, hope you all enjoy.

“There’s a hospital near the airport” said Barry, gathering the unconscious thief into his arms, “find something to tie her up with, and then meet me there.”

Barry held Len close as he sped towards the hospital. He caught the stench of Santini all over Len. An Alpha rage all but consumed him. He wanted to go back to the mansion, find Santini and tear him to pieces for daring to touch his Omega. His Omega, what was Barry thinking. He needed to get control of his emotions. Len’s condition was of paramount concern; he could deal with everything else later.

Barry burst through the doors of the hospital’s ER.

“I need help” he shouted, “My friend’s been shot.”

Doctors and nurses rushed to take Len from Barry and placed him on a stretcher. They wheeled the injured man to the treatment area leaving Barry outside. Barry peered through the door’s window watching the ER workers start IV’s, cut off Lens clothes and apply dressings to his wounds. Barry knew very little Spanish but the urgent tone of the voices did not bode well. 

Barry felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Cisco.

“How is he doing” Cisco asked.

“I don’t know” responded Barry, “what are they saying?”

“They are going to take him to surgery and they are going to give him some blood, I guess he lost a lot from that shoulder wound. The doctor says he needs to call the police and make sure you don’t go anywhere.”

“I’m not going anywhere, why is he worried about that?”

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of the doctor.

“You are the man who brought the patient in, correct” the doctor asked Barry.

“Yes” answered Barry, “is he going to be okay?”

“How are you related to the patient” the doctor asked, “we should only give information to the next of kin.”

Barry hesitated for a moment then said, “I am his Alpha.”

“Really” said the doctor, “I did not notice any claim mark.”

“We were going to do that next month, on our anniversary, but Len got kidnapped and we came down here to save him. Please tell me what’s happening.”

“Come with me” said the doctor, “we need to talk in private.”

The doctor led Barry to a small room and they both sat down.

“Your Omega was shot twice; the bullet wound to the right shoulder hit an artery, which is why there was so much blood loss. The wound in the left thigh is less serious. He is in surgery now to remove the bullets and close the wounds. As next of kin you will need to sign surgical and transfusion consents and a payment agreement.” 

“No problem” said Barry, as he signed the papers the doctor gave him, “is he going to be okay?”

“We have gotten him stabilized and with the surgery, he should make a complete recovery.”

Barry went back to the waiting room; Cisco must have emptied out the vending machines, for he had a mountain of snacks and drinks.

“What did the doctor say and why did you say you were Snart’s Alpha.”

“He said Len should make a complete recovery. I thought if I said I was Len’s Alpha I could get more information and I could take care of things he couldn’t in his condition, that’s all”

“Sure Bro, you keep telling yourself that.”

Barry and Cisco slept on and off as they waited through the night for news on Len. They had eaten all the vending machine food and by the early morning, Barry’s stomach was beginning to growl.

“I’m going back to the hotel and pay for a few more nights” said Cisco, “then I’ll find us some real food. When do you think I should contact the Rogues?”

“Let’s wait till Len’s out of surgery” Barry answered, “then we’ll have something positive to tell them.”

The surgeon came to the waiting room shortly after Cisco left. He motioned Barry to a quiet corner where they could talk.

“I was told you are the patient’s Alpha, is that correct.”

Barry nodded, “How is he?”

“We were able to repair all the damage from the gunshot wounds” the surgeon responded, “I discovered a rectal laceration and stitched that up, as well. He will get one more unit of blood and then he should be fine. He will be out of recovery and in a room in about an hour; I will have a nurse get you then.” 

“Well” said Cisco, “I can tell by the look on your face, that you got good news.”

“Yep, you can text Mick and Lisa now and tell them we got him and he’s okay”

While Cisco texted Lisa, Barry unpacked the feast that Cisco had brought. There were grilled meats, white cheese, fluffy bread and fruits in syrup. Barry ate with an appetite he hadn’t felt in days. He had eaten the last morsel of fruit when the nurse came to get him.

Len lay in a hospital bed in a small room; he still had blood infusing into his left arm. He still looked pale but much better than the last time Barry had seen him. An older man in a police uniform was standing by the bed. 

“Omega” said the policeman, “this man says that he is your Alpha, is that true?”

‘Please say yes’ Barry mouthed.

“Yes, he is” Len said in a tired voice.

“Alright” continued the uniformed man, “I am Jose Gerardo, I am the Chief of Police here. You are under my protection and you don’t need to fear telling me the truth, do you understand?”

Len nodded.

“Did this man harm you in anyway; is he the one who shot you?”

“No” replied Len, “I was being held captive at Salvatore Santini’s estate, my Alpha came to rescue me.”

“Did Santini shoot you” asked the Chief.

“No, one of his people shot me while I was trying to escape. My Alpha and his friend got there just in time.” 

“I will need to go to the Santini Estate. I will leave a guard outside your door. Your Alpha and his friend are free to come and go as they wish.” 

After the chief left, Len motioned Barry to sit beside him. “So you’re my Alpha now, I don’t remember that happening.”

Barry looked ashamed, “I only said that because you where unconscious when I brought you in. I figured it would be easier, if there were papers that needed to be signed or stuff like that.”

“You brought me in” Len mused, “then I guess you know everything.”

“Oh, Len” said Barry, “I’m so sorry we didn’t get there sooner.”

Len reached over and patted Barry’s hand, “don’t feel bad, if it wasn’t for you and Cisco, I would be dead. So how did you find me?”

Barry told Len the whole story, from the day that Mick asked for help, to their arrival at Santa Prisca. He left out the involvement of Hartley, figuring that knowledge would cause more harm than good.

“All the other Breeders are safe, right?”

“Yep, and Jansen and his people are in jail and the CCPD are going through all their records.”

“Then, I guess the CCPD know what I am” said Len, sadly.

“No they don’t” answered Barry, “only me, Cisco and Caitlin, know. Cisco wiped any mention of you from Jansen’s computers before he turned them over. We told the other Breeders that you were a secret agent and they will keep your existence there a secret.”

“But Lisa knows, doesn’t she” said Len softly, “she knows I kept this from her all these years.”

“Yes, she knows everything” Cisco stood by the door, “and it only makes her love you more, if that’s possible, knowing what you did to keep her safe.”

Cisco held out his phone, “Lisa and Mick want to talk to you.”

Len took the phone and Barry ushered Cisco out of the room to give the Rogues the privacy they needed.

The surgeon came to see Len but finding him busy talking to his sister, decided to update Barry instead. 

“Your Omega is doing well” said the surgeon, “if you have competent medical care for him back home, I feel he can be released in a day or two.”

“I have a friend who is a brilliant doctor and we have the facilities to give him around-the-clock care, if needed.”

“And, of course, his bill will need to be paid before he leaves.”

“That we be no problem, if you give me an estimate of the bill, I will have the money wired down.”

“I will get that to you shortly” said the surgeon.

“No problem with the bill” asked Cisco.

“Just a tiny portion of the value of the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond would be more than enough to pay Len’s bill” answered Barry, “Hell; he could probably buy the whole hospital.”

“Let me get my phone back” said Cisco, “then I’m going back to the hotel and sleep.”

Barry knocked on Len’s door, “can we come in?”

“Sure” Len responded, he handed Cisco back his phone, “my sister says I have to be nice to you. She said if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn't have been rescued. I guess I owe you one.”

“Hope you remember that, Snart” grinned Cisco, “we may be seeing a lot of each other. See you later, Barr.”

Barry noticed a folded cot in the corner of the room. “Who’s that for?”

“That’s for you, Scarlet” Len replied. “It’s a scientific fact that Omegas heal faster in the presence of their Alphas. So open it up and plop yourself down, right next to me, so I can bask in your healing Alpha powers.”

“I already said I was sorry about that, but I wouldn’t mind a little nap.”

Barry opened the cot, slipped under the blankets and soon fell asleep. Len gazed at the sleeping Alpha, he wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but he did feel better with Barry beside him.

Barry awoke to the smell of roasted chicken and onions. Len was sitting on the side of his bed; he pushed a couple of fat chicken sandwiches in Barry’s direction.

“Cisco dropped these off for you, I promised to feed you when you woke up.”

“I’m glad to see you two are getting along” said Barry between mouthfuls.

Len sighed, “I liked it better when he was afraid of me. Well speak of the devil and he appears.”

Cisco rushed into the room, “the police chief is heading this way, get ready to run, if he tries to arrest us.”

Barry moved to sit beside Len and slipped his arm around Len’s waist.

“Good Afternoon, Gentlemen” Chief Gerardo said, “I have finished my investigation at the Santini estate. Salvatore Santini is dead; he was left in a much undignified state, with a steak bone through his neck. Two of his henchmen were also found dead, by clean shots through their heads. There was a young woman tied up on the front porch, and she was more than willing to talk.

“The young woman told me that Santini had a man as a hostage and was treating him in a very disgraceful manner. The man had managed to free himself from Santini’s grasp and was trying to escape when she shot him. She would have killed him if he had not been rescued by some demons. Well, she wasn’t sure if they were demons or angels. One of them, covered in lightning, attacked her, knocked her unconscious and, no doubt, tied her up. She is now very sorry for all the evil she has done.”

“What did you do with her” asked Barry.

“I told her to go and sin no more” answered Gerardo. “I did a thorough search of the house and found no evidence of the man she spoke of; I will probably never find him. I assume these will be three more unsolved murders connected to Salvatore Santini.”

Gerardo noted the look of disbelief in the American’s eyes, he smiled.

“Santa Prisca was once a good country, we were not rich but we were happy. That was until people like Santini took over. The Mayor of this town was, like you Americans say, in bed with Santini. Now Santini is gone and maybe my town has a chance to become good again and just maybe the whole country will follow. 

“I see no reason for you three to remain in this country. After the Omega is healed and, of course, his bill is paid, you will be free to go.” Gerardo turned and left the room. 

Len was released the next day; Mick wired enough money to pay for Len’s bill, new clothing and some extra, which Len used to make a generous contribution to the Police Welfare League.

“If you tell anybody” Len warned Barry and Cisco, “I will have to kill you.”

The three found a secluded spot outside the hospital and Cisco opened a portal, within seconds they were back at Star Labs. Caitlin was there to greet them.

“Mick Rory and your sister are in the conference room down the hall” she told Len, “I assumed you would want some privacy.”

Len thanked her and limped as quickly as he could to where his family was waiting. Len was not sure what kind of a reception he would get. Mick and Lisa were the closest he had to Alphas. He had not seen them in over two months and he had left without warning. They had every right to be angry with him; he had caused them pain and may have caused unrepairable damage to their criminal organization. Sure, they had been all loving on the phone but now they had time to think about what he had done. Len took a deep breath and opened the conference room door.

Before Len could say a word, he was engulfed in the embrace of the two Alphas. Len basked in a peace that he had not felt for months as he nuzzled both the Alphas and let their protective scents wash over him. 

“I am so sorry” he mumbled into their necks, “for all I put you through.”

“I am never letting you out of my sight, again” cried Lisa. She shook her big brother gently, “and no more secrets.”

“Speaking of secrets” Mick said to Len, “I’m sorry I had to tell them yours.”

“If you hadn’t, old friend” replied Len, “I’d be dead by now.”

The three Rogues returned to the cortex, the two Alphas falling in place behind their Omega leader. 

“Thank you for your help in this matter, Team Flash” said Len, “but we need to be going now, you know, places to go, people to rob. We’ll wait for you outside, Lisa.”

Lisa advanced on Cisco till she had him up against a desk.

“I wanted to say a special thank you, Sweetie.”

She captured Cisco’s lips in a long, passionate kiss. She placed a slip of paper in his hand.

“Maybe we could go out for dinner some night, my treat, of course.”

By the time Cisco regained control of his mental faculties; Lisa had already left the building.

…..

A month had gone by without a sighting of Len or the rest of the Rogues. Not counting the date that Cisco had with Lisa that left him covered in hickeys and bite marks.

“Good God, Cisco” said Caitlin, “you didn’t let her claim you, right?”

“Nope” replied Cisco, “this boy’s still playing the field.”

Barry and Caitlin rolled their eyes and snickered. Cisco started to protest but was interrupted by a call on the police band.

“There’s a robbery taking place at the Straordinario Jewelry Store, isn’t that the one owned by Rita Santini?” 

Cisco realized he was talking to empty space because Barry and the Flash suit were already gone.

Barry skidded to a halt outside the jewelry store. There were no signs of outward damage, but to be on the safe side he phased through a wall. Rita Santini was bound and gagged on a chair. She was watching helplessly as the Rogues expertly empty every case. Mardon saw Barry and started to form a lightening ball, but he was knocked on his ass by an icy blast.

“Mardon, how many times do I have to tell you, we don’t hurt the Flash?”

Len casually froze Barry’s feet to the floor and then gave the Weather Wizard a hand up.

“Why are you always protecting him, Snart” growled Mardon, “have you gone queer for another Alpha?”

“Mark, you know these Superhero types stick together, do you want Green Arrow, Vibe, or Argos on our ass? You are welcome to go off on your own if you think you can do better than this.” Len poured a fistful of gold Lira into Mark’s hand. “You know that’s only part of your share.”

“We’re all done here, Boss” said Mick.

“Let’s go” said Len, “you coming with us, Mark?”

Mardon grumbled but fell in step with the rest of the Rogues. Lisa stopped and placed a kiss on Barry’s cheek.

“Be a dear and give that to Cisco. Tell him I had a wonderful time on our date and that we should do it again, soon.”

Barry vibrated his feet free and untied Rita Santini. He heard the police sirens and knew they were near. He slipped out the back, not wanting to face the cops in his failure. He later read, in the official report that Rita stated she was not present during the robbery and she had no idea who robbed her store.

“This is a blessing in disguise” Rita told the detectives, “I’ve been hoping to retire to Italy for a while and now I am free to do so.”

When Barry came home from work the next day, Len was waiting for him with several pizzas and a bottle of red wine. Barry tried to be angry, but the pizza smelled delicious and Len, in his tight black sweater and skinny jeans looked really good. After consuming one whole pizza by himself, Barry tried to look sternly at Len.

“I was hoping that you had changed” said Barry, “you know, after everything.” 

“I have, Barry” replied Len, “I had always let the remaining Santinis live in peace, as long as they didn’t cause too much trouble, but after what they did to us Breeders. I knew they would all have to go.

“I gave Rita a chance to pack up and get out of town, but she didn’t take my threats seriously. She knows better now and hopefully the rest of family will learn from her mistake. If not, the Rogues will help them see the light. Soon this town will be Santini-free.”

“How do you know that all the Santinis were involved with what happened to the Breeders” asked Barry.

“If they weren’t active participants they knew what was going on, that’s the same as far as I’m concerned” answered Len.

“But you don’t get to be judge, jury and executioner, Len, it’s not right.”

“Don’t get all holier than though with me” snarled Len, “you were not there. Some of those Breeders were little more than children, they were imprisoned and violated over and over again. Poor Lawrence killed himself. Don’t he and his parents deserve the justice they will never get from the legal system? What about me, Scarlet, I know you know what happened to me in Santa Prisca, where is my justice, my vengeance?”

“You killed Salvatore Santini and his henchmen, there’s your vengeance. Just stand down and let the police handle the rest.”

“Because they are doing such a fine job at getting information from Jansen and his men, I heard they all lawyered up. It will probably be months before they even come to trial.” 

Len stood up and put on his jacket, “I was a fool to think you would understand. So just stay, the fuck, out of my way.”

Len slammed the door on his way out; tears welled up in Barry’s eyes as he watched the angry thief leave. He could have handled that so much better, would he ever get another chance.

For the next two months the Rogues continued their vendetta against the remaining Santinis. Two warehouses and a clothing store were burned to the ground, the origins of the fires were questionable, but no definite causes were found. The Santini casino experienced massive power outages and system malfunctions, gamblers fled the building in droves and stayed away. In the end the casino closed its doors and filed for bankruptcy. Minor Santini family members moved away on their own accord, since they no longer had Godfather Salvatore to protect them. The rout of the Santini Family was complete.

Barry had not heard from Len since the night of their argument. His missed the master thief and he missed his times with Mick and Lisa. They had all become a huge part of his life. He had dreams about his time with Len in Santa Prisca; times they had touched, when he carried Len in his arms to the hospital and when he claimed to be Len’s Alpha. He would wake up achingly hard and bringing himself to climax only made him feel worse. He had nightmares about Len being raped by Salvatore; those nights he woke up in tears. 

Barry’s family and co-workers noted the change in his mood; they suspected he had been deeply affected by the Breeder Case. Only Cisco knew why, and he gave Barry his shoulder to cry on. Joe suggested that Barry move back home for a while, Cecile would be glad to have him and he could give them a hand with the baby. Barry agreed, hoping that having other people around might keep the dreams away.

A week after he moved in, Joe asked Barry if he could watch baby Jenna for the weekend. There was a police seminar in Coast City. Joe and Eddie were scheduled to give a presentation on the Breeder Case. Cecile and Iris were coming along for a little vacation. Barry was more than happy to oblige. 

Barry put Jenna down to sleep on Friday night. Jenna had Iris’s old room, right across the hall. Barry left both bedroom doors opened and settled in with a Netflix movie. He must have fallen asleep, for it was suddenly three in the morning. Cecile told him Jenna usually cries for a feeding during the night, so Barry went to the nursery to see if the baby was awake. 

Little Jenna was, indeed, awake and was greedily sucking down a bottle of breast milk, being held by Leonard Snart.

“Snart” Barry said in a low threatening voice, “what are you doing here?”

“This little lamb was hungry and you are a sound sleeper” Len put the baby over his shoulder and patted her back till she burped.

He put the baby back in her crib and handed Barry a dirty diaper.

“Be good enough to dispose of this, then meet me downstairs, we need to talk.”

Barry took a few minutes to make sure Jenna was back to sleep and then sped downstairs. Len was sitting on the couch with a glass of milk in his hand. 

“I thought we were pretty much done talking, Snart” said Barry, standing in front Len, “remember, you told me to stay, the fuck, out of you way?”

“I need your help, Barry” said Len.

“And why would the great Captain Cold need my help?”

Len finished the glass of milk. He slowly stood up and crowded into Barry’s personal space. Barry stepped back a little.

“We Omegas don’t have a lot of rights” said Len, “no matter what you liberal do-gooders say. But one right we have is the right to be protected by our Alphas. You were more than happy to tell everyone in Santa Prisca that you were my Alpha, so I’m calling you on it. Alpha, I need your protection.”

“Who do you need to be protected from?”

“Lisa and Mick” Len replied.

“That’s ridiculous, Snart, they love you.”

“They’re trying to force me to have an abortion.”

Barry felt like all the air had been suck out of the room, “what do you mean?”

Len stepped a few feet back and pulled up his shirt. His usually lean torso showed a small but definite swelling. He pulled his shirt back down.

“I’m about three months along.”

“That would mean the baby is Santi...”

“It doesn’t matter who the other father is” Len interrupted, “this is my baby and I plan to have it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not making any statements about Pro-choice or Pro-life. Len's pregnancy is a dramatic plot device essential to the development of this story. I hope I will not offend anyone.
> 
> I hope nobody finds that Len wanting to keep his child, odd. In this world Omegas love children, it's in their DNA. Remember how much Len loved and cared for Lisa when she was a child.
> 
> This is the last chapter of the first section of this story. The next section will follow Len and all the people in his life as he navigates his pregnancy, his new place in the A/B/O world and developments in the the Breeders investigation.


	8. What Happened Between Len, Mick, and Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened between Len and his favorite Rogues. Why Len felt he had no choice but to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to present Mick's and Lisa's side of the story. They seemed to come across a little heartless, the way I left it. I want you readers to know where they were coming from and why they thought they knew what was best for Len. I apologize in advance for any typos. I saw The Avengers, Endgame and then watched Game of Thrones, so I am pretty drained.

ONE WEEK BEFORE:

The Rogues were in the mood for a celebration. The last Santini had left town. One of the Rogue’s shell corporations had bought the Santini Casino at the bank sale. The price was a steal in more ways than one, for the funds used to buy the casino was the Santini’s own money. Hartley had the casino’s money transferred to one of Len’s off shore accounts, then had the money transferred back to the shell corporation. Yep, taking Hartley in, was one of the best decisions Len ever made.

Lisa would be running the casino and she wanted to name it The Golden Queen. Len vetoed that name.

“We don’t want anyone to know we own the joint” he told his sister, “that name is almost a dead giveaway.”

They decided on The Hawthorn Blossom, which was Missouri’s state flower. Roy Bivolo was beside himself with excitement as he started on the artwork that would decorate the casino and its bars and restaurants. The plan was to have the casino be totally legitimate, unlike most of the other businesses that belong to Len and the Rogues. It was in one of those businesses that the Rogues were kicking back and letting their hair down. 

The Rogues had taken over a good portion of Saints and Sinners that night. The usual crowd was there and they were more than happy to celebrate with Len and his crew, even though they did not know what they were celebrating. Mick and Mark were having an epic pool battle and every time Mick won he would buy drinks for the house. Mark starting to lose on purpose, much to the joy of the crowd, it took several more games till Mick caught on.

Barflies of both sexes and all three types vied for the Rogues’ attention. Occasionally one of the Rogues would disappear into the back with a willing Barfly or two and return with a big smile on his or her face. Like usual, Len held himself aloof from the festivities, vicariously enjoying the antics of his people. Towards the end of the night, Lisa noted something odd.

“Why aren’t you drinking, Lenny” she asked as she slipped into the booth beside her brother.

Len sipped on his sparkling water, “somebody has to stay sober and keep an eye on all you idiots.”

“I thought maybe you were still having stomach problems” said Lisa, “I noticed you have been throwing up the last few days.”

“I know” answered Len, “I think I had gotten a stomach bug, so I’m just taking easy. It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Lisa smiled and gave her brother a peck on the cheek. She returned to the bar and started flirting with Hank Hall and his brother Don, seeing if she could cause a little trouble. 

Len motioned Mick over, “I’m going to call it a night, make sure Lisa gets home safely.” 

“Sure, Boss” Mick lumbered over to take up his position next to Lisa.

Len casually exited the saloon, then sprinted over to the alley and threw up beside a dumpster. He took several deep breaths to clear his head and got on his bike. He headed to the closest safe house and threw himself in bed, even though he was exhausted, sleep did not come easily. The fingers of his right hand skittered gently over his belly. By the time he drifted, off the sun was peeking over the horizon. 

The glare of the sun woke Len. He was immediately hit by a wave of nausea. He chewed a few pieces of candied ginger, usually that would calm his stomach. This morning the ginger did not help, so he made his way to the bathroom.

When Len came out of the bathroom, he saw Lisa’s and Mick’s coats thrown over the couch. They had come to this safe house for the night, hopefully they were still asleep. Len curled back under the covers, to try to get a few more hours of sleep. He had almost nodded off, when he heard his door open.

“Lenny” Lisa said, softly.

Len pretended to be asleep; Lisa closed the door and stating talking to Mick.

“I’m worried about Lenny” Lisa said, “he’s been throwing up a lot and he’s not eating very well. I think he might have an ulcer, I’ve noticed he’s been drinking milk, lately and he hates milk. Maybe he should see Dr. Oh, and get some medicine or something.”

“I’ll talk to him, Doll; after all he went through, getting an ulcer would be real likely.”

Mick knocked on Len’s door, “hey Buddy, want to go out for breakfast?”

“Sure” answered Len. “Let me take a shower, first.”

While Len was showering, Mick slipped into his room. At Len’s beside were candied ginger, saltine crackers and ginger ale. Mick was the oldest of five children and remembered his mother keeping the same things at her bedside. He knew what he had to do.

“I’ll meet you and Len at Elly’s” he told Lisa, “I’ve got to go to the drug store, I’m out of Tylenol.”

Mick was already at Elly’s when Len and Lisa arrived. He got their usual booth in the back. 

“I haven’t ordered yet” Mick said, “do you guys want your usual’?”

Lisa’s 'usual’ was a Belgium waffle with fresh berry compote and piles of whipped cream. Len’s ‘usual’ was a large plate of corned beef hash with two sunny side eggs perched on top.

“Sound’s good” answered Lisa, “and a cup of coffee.”

“I’m not that hungry” said Len, “I’ll have two soft boiled eggs, some toast soldiers and a cup of tea.”

The three engaged in small talk during breakfast and then went back to the safe house.

“Lisa” said Mick, “why don’t you go for a walk, I need to talk to Len, alone, for a little while.”

“What do you guys have to talk about that I can’t hear?”

“Just go” ordered Mick, “if there’s anything you need to know, you’ll find out, later.”

Lisa left, slamming the door behind her.

“Spill, Mick” said Len, “what do want.”

“Look it, Buddy, I know you’ve been through a lot of crap in the last four months and I can understand if your head ain’t on quite right. I only want to help.” 

Mick took a pregnancy test out of his pocket and held it out to Len.

“I want you to use this, and then we’ll know what we’re dealing with.”

Len stared at his partner, “you’re out of line, Mick.” 

“Maybe I am or maybe I ain’t, but you’re going to pee on the stick.”

“Go to Hell” Len snarled.

“You’re going to pee on god damn stick, Snart, now.” 

Len grabbed the pregnancy test from Mick and threw it against the wall, almost hitting Lisa, as she came back through the door.

“I forgot my purse. What the fuck is going on” she picked up the pregnancy test, “who is this for?”

She looked at her brother; Len stared at the ground, unwilling to meet his dear sister’s eyes.

“I don’t have to take the test” said Len, “I already know.”

“Oh, Lenny, it was Santini” Lisa wrapped her brother up in her arms, “don’t worry, it’s going to be alright.”

“Yeah, Boss” said Mick, “Dr. Oh knows a doctor in Opal City, he’s real good at this stuff and real discreet. I know some girls he’s helped out. No one else needs to know.”

“Are you talking about an abortion” asked Len.

“Of course he is, Lenny” answered Lisa, “it’s the only way.”

“You can’t let what that bastard did to you, ruin your life” added Mick, “I’ll make some calls and we can have this taken care of in a few days. Then everything can be back to normal.”

“But what if I don’t want to have an abortion” Len said, softly.

“What do you mean” said Lisa, “you want to have that monster’s baby?”

“This baby didn’t ask to be created, it didn’t do anything wrong. Our father was a monster, should our mothers have aborted us?”

“Do you want everyone to know what you are” asked Lisa, “for years we’ve convinced everyone that you were an Alpha. Do you want to throw that all away?”

“She right, Len” said Mick, “do you think the other Rogues will still follow you once they know what you are? You can barely keep Mardon in line, now.”

“I could go away till the baby was born” suggested Len.

“That won’t work, Lenny” said Lisa, “we barely got away with explaining your absence the last time. You don’t have a lot of choices.”

“Give me a week to think about this, okay” said Len.

Starting that day, Len was hardly ever alone. Either Mick or Lisa was with him. They tried to act like everything was normal. They would meet with the other Rogues, go out to eat or to a bar, or kick back with Netflix or Hulu. They got Len all caught up on Game of Thrones and helped him mourn the death of his favorite character. But Len felt they were just keeping him prisoner till his week was up.

Friday night, Lisa and Mick showed up with dinner. They brought fish and chips, fried shrimps, tuna salad subs, and a tray of sushi.

“Lisa has decided to become a fish vegetarian” said Mick.

“It’s called a pescetarian, you dolt” answered Lisa. “You know, fish is brain food, maybe you should eat some.”

“Maybe that’s why the guys are saying you’re acting like a cold fish” Mick joked.

“That’s funny” retorted Lisa, “coming from a big old whale like you.”

“Lisa, don’t you know that a whale is a mammal” Len commented.

Lisa tossed a chip at Len and started to lecture Mick about the health benefits of a pescetarian diet. Len smiled as his little family continued bickering. He helped himself to a half of a sub sandwich and some fish and chips.

“Don’t you want any sushi, Lenny” asked Lisa.

“No, this is more than enough” Len answered. 

The three Rogues ate and talked. Lisa wanted to plan a new heist, but Len cautioned that they had to let all the dust settle from all the Santini business. All the other Rogues were busy spending their share of the gains and would not be interested in an organized venture at the moment. 

“Why don’t we take the RV and go on a road trip” asked Mick.

“That sounds good” responded Lisa, “maybe we could go to Vegas, spend some of our ill-gotten gains. I could check out the other casinos, maybe I could get some ideas for The Hawthorn Blossom.” 

“Vegas would be good” said Mick, “what do you think, Buddy?”

“A road trip would be nice” responded Len.

Mick grabbed Lisa by the arm, “come on, Doll, let’s check out the condition of the RV.”

The two Alphas grabbed their jackets and left, Len watched them go, from the safe house window. After a few minutes he turned on a small receiver that he had stashed in his bedside table. The bugs he put in Mick’s and Lisa’s jackets were working perfectly. He listened to their conversation.

“He’s decided to have that baby” said Lisa.

“How do you know” asked Mick.

“Lenny loves sushi and he didn’t take a single piece, that’s because it could be bad for the baby. We’ve got to do something, fast.”

“That’s why I suggested a road trip, Doll. We get him in the RV and get him to that doctor in Opal City. I got some stuff to roofie him; he won’t know what hit him.”

“But if we do that” said Lisa, “he’s going to hate us.”

“I know” answered Mick, “when we were away, there was a place that we went to, that I thought had everything I ever wanted. I wanted to stay but Len knew better. He knocked me out and dragged me away. I hated him for doing that and did some horrible things to him. Because of me, he almost died, twice.

“If he is outed as a Breeder, he will be number one on a bunch of hit lists. Mardon would probably be the first in line. Most of the Rogues will probably turn on him. His life will be hell, but he doesn’t see that. So this is my turn to save him, and if he hates me, well that’s life.”

Len wiped the tears from his face and turned off the receiver. He didn’t need to hear anymore. He packed a duffel bag, his cold gun and dashed off a note to Mick and Lisa. He left the safe house and headed downtown. He needed to hail a cab and go to, where?

Where would he be safe, who would help him? Somebody who was not afraid of Heatwave and the Golden Glider, but who? Of course, the answer was obvious, Barry. He just needed to find Barry, before Mick and Lisa found him.

Len had been keeping track of Barry, he did not want the Kid to run afoul of any of the Rogues. He owed Barry that much and more. He knew Barry was staying with West and his family. It would be easier if Barry was at his own place, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Len hailed a cab and was soon at the West house. Joe West’s car was not in the driveway, good, that would make it easier. Hopefully Barry was there, if not, Len would just have to hide somewhere in the house and wait. He smiled at the thought of waiting in Barry’s bed.

Len easily picked the front door lock. The house was quiet, but there was a light on in the upstairs hall. Len snuck up the stairs and saw Barry in his bed, snoring softly while his laptop played a movie. Len moved to wake the speedster up, but he heard a soft cry from the room across the hall.

It was Joe West’s new daughter. Fine baby sitter Barry was. Len reached into the crib and picked up the infant. The baby nuzzled into Len’s chest.

“What’s a matter, little lamb” cooed Len, “are you hungry? Let’s see what I can find you.”

Len expertly changed the baby’s diaper and carried her down to the kitchen. He found a bottle of milk in the fridge, warmed it up and carried the milk and baby back to her room. He sat in the rocker next to the crib, rocking gently and humming while the baby sucked greedily on the bottle. He heard stirring from Barry’s room. 

“Snart” Barry said in a low threatening voice, “what are you doing here?”

“This little lamb was hungry and you are a sound sleeper” Len put the baby over his shoulder and patted her back till she burped.

He put the baby back in her crib and handed Barry a dirty diaper.

“Be good enough to dispose of this, and then meet me downstairs, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this unexpected chapter, I didn't even know that I was going to write until last Tuesday. Next chapter will pick up with Len and Barry trying to decide what to do, now. I decided to make Shawna and Axel Betas instead of Omegas, so I changed that in the tags
> 
> Did anyone catch the cameo appearance of two people who were a little out of place at Saints and Sinners?


	9. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len agree on a course of action. Will it be smooth sailing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with a small recap from chapter seven.

Barry took a few minutes to make sure Jenna was back to sleep and then sped downstairs. Len was sitting on the couch with a glass of milk in his hand. 

“I thought we were pretty much done talking, Snart” said Barry, standing in front Len, “remember, when you told me to stay, the fuck, out of your way?”

“I need your help, Barry” said Len.

“And why would the great Captain Cold need my help?”

Len finished the glass of milk. He slowly stood up and crowded into Barry’s personal space. Barry stepped back a little.

“We Omegas don’t have a lot of rights” said Len, “no matter what you liberal do-gooders say. But one right we have is the right to be protected by our Alphas. You were more than happy to tell everyone in Santa Prisca that you were my Alpha, so I’m calling you on it. Alpha, I need your protection.”

“Who do you need to be protected from?”

“Lisa and Mick” Len replied.

“That’s ridiculous, Snart, they love you.”

“They’re trying to force me to have an abortion.”

Barry felt like all the air had been suck out of the room, “what do you mean?”

Len stepped a few feet back and pulled up his shirt. His usually lean torso showed a small but definite swelling. He pulled his shirt back down.

“I’m about three months along.”

“That would mean the baby is Santi...”

“It doesn’t matter who the other father is” Len interrupted, “this is my baby and I plan to have it.”

Barry took a good look at Len and saw that he did not look that much better than he had in Santa Prisca. There were deep circles under Len’s eyes and his face had a pinched look. He was swaying slightly, as if it was taking effort to stand. Len’s eyes darted back and forth and his hands trembled slightly. Barry realized that Len was exhausted and truly terrified, not just for himself but for his baby.

“Sit down, Len” Barry said, “you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Not till I have your answer” said Len, “either you agree to step up and do your duty as my Alpha, or I have to run. But, I’m not sure where I can run to.”

“I’ll step up” replied Barry, “I’ll keep you and your baby safe.”

The Omega all but collapsed on the couch. Barry sat down next to Len and placed his hand on Len’s shoulder.

“We can talk more in the morning” said Barry, “I think what you need now, is sleep.”

“You're right” answered Len, “it would be nice not to have to sleep with one eye open.”

“You can sleep in my bed; I’ll set up the inflatable mattress in Jenna’s room. Do you want me to change the sheets?”

“No need, Scarlet, I’m sure they’re just fine.”

Len hauled himself up the stairs and into Barry’s room. Barry heard the thud of Len’s combat boots hitting the floor and the creaking of the bed as the thief got himself comfortable. 

Barry inflated the mattress next to Jenna’s crib. This way he would hear her cry before she woke up Len. Before he settled in, he decided to peek in on his guest. Len was fast asleep, curled around Barry’s pillow. Barry heard a soft noise, so he tiptoed to the bedside. A quiet rumbling noise was coming from Len. It sounded like a purr.

Barry had heard the stories of Breeders purring when they were content. He had always figured it was another one of those myths that had sprung up to make Breeders seem less then human. Now he knew it was true. What else was there about Breeders that people did not know or were even interested in finding out? He had an idea that could help, not only Len, but all the other Breeders. He would need to discuss it with the Omega, when things were more settled. 

Jenna woke up at eight o’clock. Barry took her downstairs, so she wouldn’t disturb Len. He sat on the couch with Jenna in her arms while she sucked down her morning bottle. Barry put Jenna in her baby seat and started on breakfast. He wasn’t sure what Len would like, heck, he might not be up till noon. Barry poured himself a bowl of cereal and started a pot of coffee. He heard stirring upstairs, Len was awake.

He heard Len stumble to the bathroom and then sounds of retching. Barry sped upstairs and found Len kneeling in front of the toilet. He was throwing up bile and water. Barry knelt beside him and rubbed Len’s back, till he was finished. Len leaned back against Barry.

“I am so sick of throwing up” Len sighed.

Barry put his arms around Len, pleased that the Omega did not resist.

“Morning sickness usually stops after the first trimester, so hopefully you’re almost finished.” Barry helped Len up, “why don’t you see of you can get some more sleep. It’s only been five hours.”

Len nodded and headed back to the bedroom. Barry resisted the urge to follow Len and tuck him in. Barry went back downstairs to finish his breakfast and tend to Jenna, waiting for Len to get up. 

Len stirred again at noon, he came downstairs to find Barry playing with the baby.

“Barry” he asked, “do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Of course not” said Barry, “let me get you some towels, do you have any clean clothes?”

“I stashed my duffle and my cold gun in the bushes outside” replied Len, “I wasn’t sure if you would let me stay.”

“For Pete’s Sake, Len, I went down to Santa Prisca to save you, do you actually think I wouldn’t help you now?”

“Sorry, I’ve always had trust issues.”

Len slipped out to retrieve his belongings and headed up for a much needed shower. Barry had lunch ready for him when he came back down. 

“I heated up some chicken soup and made peanut butter and jam sandwiches for us; I’m not much of a cook.”

Len sat down at the kitchen table, “this is just fine, Barry. Do you have any tea?”

Barry made some tea for both of them and brought Jenna in her baby seat to the table to keep them company while they ate their meal. Little Jenna cooed and giggled while Len played with her toes and tickled her belly. Len then sniffed the air.

“Smells like someone needs a diaper change” he said.

“I’ll take care of it” said Barry reaching for the baby.

“That’s alright, I got this” said Len as he took the baby up to her room.”

Barry felt a wave of affection as he watched Len with the baby. His Omega is going to be a wonderful father. His Omega, could he actually say that? Len came to him under duress; if Len hadn’t felt threatened he would be with his Rogues instead of with him. But every relationship has to start somewhere, maybe this is their beginning.

Len came down the stairs alone, “the little lamb seemed tired so I put her down for a nap, it will give us some time to talk.”

The pair sat in the living room and Len told Barry all that had happened since Lisa and Mick found out he was pregnant.

“I can’t believe they were going to force you to have an abortion” said Barry, “they were frantic when you were missing. All they wanted was for you to come back safe.”

“Don’t judge them too harshly; they are criminals, just like me. We don’t think like other people. They think this baby will be the death of me.”

“Why” asked Barry.

“My standing in the underworld is all based on me being the most powerful Alpha around. If I was outed as an Omega, criminals would be lining up to kill me, possibly some of my own Rogues. Lisa and Mick think having this baby gone is the lesser of two evils.”

“But you don’t agree with them?”

“Oh no, I agree with them, there’s a good chance that this baby will be the death of me, but I won’t be the death of it.”

“You know, Len” said Barry, “remember when I told you that there was good in you? You just keep proving it.”

“Do you remember what I said to you, when we made our deal in the woods” asked Len.

“I do, you said ‘so the million dollar question: what to do with me now Barry Allen’, right?”

“So what are you going to do with me?” Len put his hand on his belly, “me and my little bug?” 

“Nobody knows this” said Barry, “but I have a condo on the Westside, in the Mexitown neighborhood. It was part of my inheritance from Eobard Thawn. I’ve kept it a secret, so I have some place to go when I want to get away from it all. That’s where I am going to put you.”

“Keeping secrets from Detective West and Team Flash” Len said, “I am so proud of you.”

Barry turned a lovely shade of pink.

“Getting back to my plan, Joe and Cecile won’t be back till tomorrow evening, so I have time to get the place ready for you, but you will need to keep an eye on Jenna.”

“That won’t be a problem” said Len, he took out his wallet and gave Barry a credit card, “I want you to use this card and get everything I need. I’ll give you a list.”

“Aren’t you afraid Lisa and Mick will track it?” 

“I’m counting on it, that’s why I want you to speed up to Star City to make the purchases.”

“Oh, Len, you are a genius. I shouldn’t be gone more than a few hours, there’s more breast milk in the freezer and you know where the rest of the supplies are.”

Len did the dishes and straightened up the kitchen. He decided to take a tour of the West home. That knowledge might come in handy one day. He found a co-sleeper in the master bedroom. He took the little nest and placed in on Barry’s bed; he then got the sleeping Jenna and lay down to take a nap with his new little friend.

….

Barry had not been to the condo for a few months. He checked the refrigerator and tossed any spoiled food. He had a good supply of canned goods and other non-perishables. Barry put clean sheets on the bed and fresh towels in the bathroom. He went to the local supermercado and got dairy products, eggs, bread, and produce. When he was done with the condo, Barry set off for Star City.

Len’s list included toiletries and clothing in three different sizes, in order to accommodate his changing body size. The amount of supplies that Len instructed Barry to buy would convince his sister and best friend that he was hiding somewhere in Star City and planning to stay there for a while. Barry used cash to buy a burner phone for Len and a present that he hoped Len would find amusing. He dropped the purchases off at the condo and sped back to Joe’s. Len was in the front room feeding Jenna; he smiled when Barry came in.

“Joe and Cecile won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon” said Barry, “so why don’t you spend the night. We could order in and watch Netflix or see what’s on cable. Would you like pizza or maybe Chinese?”

“Chinese would be great, but don’t order from China Star, that’s where we Rogues usually order from.”

“We always order from Sum's Chop Suey, they give a discount to CCPD employees.” Barry tossed Len the menu.

The two men and little Jenna spent a quiet evening together. They watched a Law and Order marathon and stuffed themselves with Chinese food.

“I always liked this show” said Len, “except for that detective Ed Green, he reminded me a little too much of Joe West.”

Len decided to call it a night at about eleven o’clock, he showed Barry the co-sleeper, “we could put Jenna between us, your bed is big enough.”

Barry didn’t sleep much that night. He kept staring as his Omega; Len was holding Jenna’s little hand. Len smiled in his sleep, a sweet smile, so unlike his Captain Cold smirk. A soft rumble was escaping from somewhere in Len’s upper chest, his Breeder purr.

When Barry was a teenager, he would read cheap romance novels. He kept them hidden because Alphas weren’t supposed to read books like that. He remembered characters from those books lying in bed with their lovers, wishing the night would never end. Barry had always wished he could have a night like that, and now he was. He looked at Len and fantasized that Jenna was Len’s child and that they were a bonded pair. His fantasy was interrupted by Jenna’s cry, time for a bottle. 

Barry woke up alone, but he smelled the aroma of bacon and coffee. He sped down to the kitchen. Len had already dressed and was just finished plating pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Jenna was in her baby seat on the counter. 

“I got to get going” said Len, “I need to get settled in my new safe house and I don’t want to run into West.”

“I wish I could go with you” responded Barry, but I have no way of transporting Jenna. Maybe I could come over later tonight?”

“Mi casa, su casa” replied Len.

“Let me get you an Uber” said Barry pulling out his phone.

“No, I need to take a cab, it’s a cash transaction, nothing to trace.” Len patted his pockets, “I left my phone behind.”

“I got you a burner” said Barry, “I left it at the condo.”

Barry called a cab while Len finished packing; the cab arrived in fifteen minutes. Len grabbed his things and Barry picked up Jenna and followed Len to the front porch. Len placed a soft kiss on Jenna’s head and one on Barry’s lips.

“Thank you, Alpha; I hate to think of where I’d be without your help.”

Barry watched the cab pull away then went back inside; he put Jenna in her crib and went to pack up his things. It was time to go back to his apartment. He envisioned living between his place and the condo so he could keep an eye on his Omega. 

Barry carried his bags to the front room; he heard a key in the lock. Joe and Cecile walked in. Cecile immediately went up to the nursery, without even saying hello. Joe looked at Barry; there was anger in his eyes.

“You’re home early” said Barry, “is something wrong?”

“Mrs. Kravitz called me this morning” said Joe.

Mrs. Kravitz was the widow who lived next door. She was an incredible busybody who had gotten both Barry and Iris in trouble with Joe, by tattling on innocent mischief that children would do. She didn’t stop, even when Barry and Iris became young adults, informing Joe on their comings and goings, and who they were entertaining. 

Barry held his breath, dreading what was going to come next.

“She told me that you had some man here all weekend, is that true?”

“Yes” answered Barry.

“So you wait till we go away and you use my home for a hookup?”

“No I didn’t, that man was a friend and he was in trouble. He needed help and I helped him, just like you and my parents had taught me, and I thought since you invited me to live here again, that this was my home, too.”

Joe was not finished, “Mrs. Kravitz also said, you went out on Saturday and left Jenna alone with that man, is that also true?”

“Yes, Joe, I had some Flash business to deal with and my friend took very good care of Jenna.”

Cecile came down the stairs with Jenna, “She seems to be alright.”

Now it was Barry’s turn to be angry.

“She seems to be alright? Are you insinuating that I put Jenna in even the least amount of danger?” Barry picked up his bags, “I was going to tell you, when you both got back that I feel comfortable going back to my place, I guess it is a good time for me to leave.”

Barry sped off without another word. 

Barry dropped his bags in the middle of his living room and collapsed on the sofa. His breathing was ragged and he couldn’t stop shaking. He thought Joe loved and trusted him; well maybe he loved him, but trusts him, not really. Barry calmed down enough to put his belongings away. This was not how he planned this evening to go. He had planned on buying dinner for Joe and Cecile, asking how the conference went and then swinging by the condo to check on Len. Maybe he would go check on Len now, seeing his Omega could only make him feel better.

….

Len opened the condo’s front door; he was pleased with the strong lock and deadbolt. He doubted even he would be able to pick these locks. He put down his belongings and prepared to explore the place that would be his home for, probably, the next six months 

The condo had two bedrooms, a good sized eat-in kitchen, a large living room and a small balcony that looked out onto a side street. It was comfortably furnished; most of the furniture looked new. Len guessed Barry did not want to live with Eobard Thawn’s things. One bedroom was setup as an office and other had a very nice queen sized bed.

Barry had put all the clothes he had bought for Len in the closet and chest of drawers. There was a burner phone and a gift wrapped package on the bed. Len opened the package; it was a set of maternity lounge wear. The pants and top were a dark blue and across the lower front of the top were written the words, ‘Under Construction’. 

‘How adorable’ Len thought.

Len checked the kitchen. The cupboards and fridge were stocked with enough food to last for weeks. His Alpha was certainly taking good care of him. Len sat down at the kitchen table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. 

“My Alpha” Len said out loud to the empty condo.

When Len decided to go to Barry for help, it was a decision made out of desperation; he had nowhere else to go. Len figured he could con the young Alpha into taking care of him, until he could come up with a better plan. He never imagined that Barry would be so willing to help.

Len had never wanted to bond with an Alpha. This was not surprising, considering the Alphas that Len had known. These Alphas fell into three types. Sadistic like is father and the Alphas he was pimped out to, aggressive and hard to control, like Mark Mardon or overly protective and occasionally controlling, like Lisa and Mick. A sweet, loving and kind Alpha, like Barry, was a new experience and one that he may be interested in getting to know better.

Len heard a soft knock on the door. He crept silently to the door and peered through the peephole, it was Barry. Len opened the door to let the young Alpha in.

“Hello, Barry” Len said. “You’re over here earlier than I expected.” 

Barry didn’t say a word, but simply threw himself into Len’s arms, crying into the Omega’s shoulder.

“Barry, what’s wrong” said Len, holding the younger man tight and rubbing his back. “Did something happen to your family?”

“No, yes” Barry replied.

Len led Barry to the couch, got him a glass of water and sat down next to him.

“Tell me what happened.”

Barry told Len about Mrs. Kravitz and the tale she told Joe and Cecile and how Joe blew up at him.

“Here I am the hero of Central City and they think I would put Jenna in danger.”

“She must have saw me when I went out to get my bag and cold gun” said Len, “I guess she went into full voyeur mode.”

“She even told Joe that I went out and left Jenna with you. You were so good with her, it’s so unfair,”

“Yep” said Len, “life can be unfair, and Joe West is an idiot. I would love to give him a piece of my mind and maybe freeze off a finger or two. I think Mrs. Kravitz would make a great ice sculpture, don’t you?”

“You can’t even think about doing that, Len. If you use your cold gun Lisa and Mick will find out your still here.”

Len chuckled and pulled Barry to his chest, “don’t worry, I’m not going to put my baby or you in any danger.”

Len kept one arm around Barry and grabbed the remote. He settled on a popular Alpha/Omega Rom-com. Barry snuggled into Len’s neck, nuzzling at his scent gland. Barry gradually rested more heavily on Len and the Omega realized that the speedster had fallen asleep.

Len gently exchanged his shoulder for a pillow and threw a blanket over the sleeping Alpha. He looked around the kitchen for the makings of a dinner for both of them. There were several thick crust pizzas in the freezer and salad fixings in the fridge. Len put two pizzas in the oven and assembled a dinner salad. He found two large onions in the pantry; Len decided he was going to make Barry a special treat.

Barry felt someone shaking his shoulder.

“Time for dinner” Len said.

Barry didn’t need to be told twice, he had missed lunch, with all the drama at the West house. 

“Oh Len, this is wonderful” Barry said.

The table was spread with two large everything pizzas, a salad with an assortment of fresh vegetables, homemade croutons and parmesan cheese shavings and a mountain of thick cut fried onion rings.

Barry moaned with pleasure as he bit down on one of the onion rings.

“This is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth.”

Barry turned bright pink as Len laughed

“I mean food-wise’ Barry stuttered.

This only made Len laugh harder.

“Stop it Barry, you’re killing me” said Len, when he could catch a breath.

Barry could not help but join in the laughter, as the cares of the day slipped away.

“How can you afford to feed yourself” Len asked, as he watched Barry inhale most of the dinner.

“Cisco makes high calorie protein bars, I shop at discount grocers, I eat at Joe’s and there are some restaurants and bakeries where I dumpster dive.”

“That dumpster diving is going to stop” said Len, sternly, “I have more than enough money to keep you well fed.”

Barry loaded the dishwasher while Len cut up some cake and fresh fruit. They took their dessert out on the balcony to enjoy the cool night air.

“Do you mind if I spend the night” asked Barry, “I don’t feel like being alone, I can sleep on the couch.”

“That bed is big enough for two, Scarlet, and what’s the use of having an Alpha if he won’t keep you warm at night.”

Barry zipped home to bring some toiletries and a change of clothes for work, tomorrow. When he returned, Len was already in bed. Barry changed into his pajamas and shyly approached the bed. There would be no co-sleeper between them tonight.

Len lifted up the blanket and Barry crawled beneath them. Len pulled Barry over, wrapped his arms around him and tucked the young Alpha’s head beneath his chin. Barry rested his head on Len’s chest and fell asleep to the soft rumble of the Breeder’s purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never quite know what to do with Joe West. They make him such a saint in the show, nobody can be that good. In two of my Len/Barry stories he was a pretty good guy. In the first story I ever wrote he was a real creep but I reformed by the end. He starts out as a creep in this one, I'm not sure if will reform him or not, Len and Barry will let me know what to do.
> 
> If you know where Mrs. Kravitz is from, your age is showing or you like old-time TV shows
> 
> Sorry for any typos, my husband keeps annoying me, so it's hard to proof read.


	10. Isn't the Second Trimester Suppose to be the Good One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len enters his second trimester, holed up in Barry's condo. Barry has to deal with the Wests, the Rogues, and the Breeder investigation. Good Times, NOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reliving some of my pregnancy craziness while I write this. Good thing I did not have a cold gun.

Barry’s alarms sounded, it was six o’clock, time to get ready for work. He started to get out of bed but felt an arm snake around him. Len pulled him to his chest. Barry turned around in Len’s embrace and looked into his bright blue eyes.

“Good morning, Len” said Barry.

“Morning, Scarlet” replied Len, “you going somewhere?”

“Yes, I got to get to work” Barry struggled out of Len’s embrace.

Len started to get up, but Barry pushed him back in bed, “you don’t need to get up.”

“What about breakfast” asked Len?

“I’ll pick something up on the way to work.”

Barry quickly showered and dressed. He returned to the bedroom to say goodbye. Len was already cocooned beneath the blankets.

“I’ll text you at lunch” Barry told the cocoon.

“You better” the cocoon answered, a hand slipped out holding a fifty dollar bill, “get yourself some decent food for breakfast.”

Barry stopped by Jitters and got himself three deluxe breakfast sandwiches and an extra-large coffee. He slipped up the back stairs to his lab, hoping to avoid running into Joe. Barry’s efforts were futile, because Joe was sitting at his lab table when he got there. Joe had two cups of coffee and a box of donuts, he ignored the fact that Barry had his own breakfast and pushed a coffee and the box of donuts towards him.

“We need to talk about yesterday” said Joe, “I guess we both got a little out of line.”

“Not both” replied Barry, “just you, Joe. You accused me of having some sort of tryst, instead of watching Jenna. Nothing could have been further from the truth. As I told you yesterday, the man who was at the house needed help, nothing sexual happened. If something sexual did happen, I am adult and I don’t answer to you or anyone else.”

“Point taken” said Joe, “why don’t you just tell me the name of the person you had over, so I can check him out.”

“That’s not happening, Joe, but I’ll tell you this much, he is a Breeder. He was held and tortured by Dr. Jansen. I think he has been through enough and I’m not going to add to his problems by letting you go after him.”

“If he is a good person” argued Joe, “then what’s the harm of letting me know who he is?”

Barry pushed the coffee and donuts back towards Joe, “What it comes down to is, either you trust me or you don’t. It’s on you, Joe, not me. Now if you excuse me, I have some cases to do.” 

Joe left, in a huff, taking the coffee and donuts with him. Barry ate his breakfast sandwiches and then settled down to work. At about eleven o’clock he decided to text Len.

‘Hi Daddy, how u doing?’

‘OK, did West give you any shit this morning?’

‘He tried to give me donuts, but I bought 3 breakfast sandwiches with the money you gave me and I still have money left for a great lunch.’

‘Coming over tonight?’

‘No, got to check in at the lab, clean up at my apartment and do Flash stuff, how about I come for dinner tomorrow? I’ll bring some Chinese.’

‘How bout Thai, Siam Pasta has the best Pad Thai.’

‘Deal, see you then, Daddy’

Barry finished his day and went to his apartment. He checked through three days of mail, nothing but bills and credit card offers. He dusted the furniture and washed the dishes that had been sitting there since Friday morning. He bundled the dirty laundry together, no more going to Joe’s to do wash. He could take it over to the condo tomorrow when he visited Len. The thought of visiting Len put a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest. His phone beeped; maybe it was a message from Len.

It was from Caitlin, ‘COME TO STAR LAB NOW’

Barry got there in seconds. Caitlin and Cisco were sitting quietly at the main work station looking down the barrels of the heat and gold guns. The owners of those guns did not look very happy.

“Mick, Lisa, what the Hell are you doing?” Barry skidded to a stop in front of his friends, “I thought we were past this.”

The pair lowered their guns.

“We needed to talk to you” said Lisa, “and these two were being less than cooperative, but now you are here. Cisco, Sweetie, could you and Caitlin go get us some coffee from Jitters? I’m sure you remember what I like.”

“Go on” Barry told his two friends. In seconds he was holding both guns, “I’ll be fine.”

Barry sat down and motioned the Rogues to do the same.

“What do you want?”

“It’s Len” said Mick, “he’s gone, and we need to find him.”

“Before it’s too late” added Lisa.

“We think he might be hiding in Star City” said Mick, “have you heard from him?”

“You might remember that Snart and I were not on very good terms” said Barry, “I told him I did not approve of his vendetta against all the Santinis and he told me to stay the fuck out of his way.”

“If you hear from him, you need to let us know” said Lisa, “It’s for his own good.”

The Rogues collected their guns and left, Barry texted Len.

‘Mick and Lisa just talked to me; they think you are in Star City.’

‘Good, see you tomorrow.’

Barry waited till Cisco and Catlin came back.

“Where did they go” asked Caitlin. 

“They got their questions answered and they left” replied Barry, “can I talk to you alone for a minute.”

Barry looked pointedly at Cisco.

“No problem” said Cisco, “I’ll just go to my workshop and drink all these coffees.”

“What do you need to talk to me about” asked Caitlin.

“I know a person who is pregnant” Barry began, “and this person has not gotten any prenatal care and I’m a little worried.”

“Why won’t this person go to a doctor or clinic” Caitlin asked.

“There are certain circumstances that make that impossible. I thought maybe you could see the person.”

“I’m not an O.B. doctor, Barry.”

“But you are such a good Doctor, and I’m sure everything is going aright with the pregnancy, I would just feel better if you could help.”

Caitlin took a long sip of her coffee, “are we talking about Leonard Snart?”

“Yes” Barry sighed.

“Is that why Mick and Lisa were here? Is Leonard hiding from them? If I’m going to help, I will need the whole story.”

It was such a relief to confide in someone. Barry told Caitlin everything. 

“How do you know he will let me take care of him” asked Caitlin.

“I’m not going to give him a choice” replied Barry, “he asked me to be his Alpha and I am going to act like one. I’ll pick you up after work tomorrow, but this is just between us, okay?”

“Of course” answered Caitlin, “you really care for him, don’t you?”

“Yes, even before he asked to be my Omega” Barry gave Caitlin a hug, “thank you.”

….

Barry stopped for some dinner on the way back to his apartment. He was in a good mood, but that was destroyed when he saw Iris and Eddie waiting for him outside his door.

“Hi, Barr” said Iris, “mind if we come in to talk?”

“I guess not” Barry opened the door and the others followed him in, “I already ate but would you like some coffee?”

“That would be great” said Eddie; he held out a box, “we brought some pie.”

Barry made coffee and brought out some plates for the pie. It was Mississippi Mud Pie, Barry’s favorite.

‘Oh, oh’ Barry thought, ‘this is going to be bad.’

He had barely finished serving the coffee and pie, when Iris proved him right.

“Dad’s worried about you” Iris blurted out, “he thinks you might be dating a Breeder.”

“So what if I am” answered Barry.

“You know how they are” answered Iris.

“Yes” said Barry, “I know how they are. Do you, Iris? Have you ever associated with any Breeders?”

“Well no, but” Iris stumbled to find a proper answer.

Barry turned to Eddie, “how about you Eddie? You’ve worked with a lot of the Breeders who were freed from that horrible place. What do you think they’re like?”

“Pretty much like regular Omegas” answered Eddie.

“Would Joe have a problem if I was dating a regular Omega, Iris?”

“I don’t know, Barry, I didn’t come here to start a fight. Dad and I just worry about you; you’ve always been more sensitive than most Alphas. We just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“That’s so kind of you to be worried” said Barry sarcastically, “but I’m still an Alpha and I have the right to pick my own Omega, be he a Breeder or not.”

“Barry’s right” said Eddie, “Joe has always been overly worried about who his kids see. Remember how he was when we first started dating? I think Joe feels no one is good enough for his kids.”

“Well, he’s wrong about you Eddie” said Barry, happy to change the subject, “Iris couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. Are you two going to make it official soon?”

“Iris is going to move in with me, but we haven’t broken the news to Joe, yet.” 

“If you two need any moral support, you can count on me, anyone ready for a second piece of pie?”

Barry said goodbye to his unexpected guests and got ready for bed. He texted a quick goodnight to Len and drifted off to sleep.

….

Barry worked through lunch in order to get off of work on time. Fortunately he had no run-ins with Joe or any emergency calls. He stopped at Star Lab to meet Caitlin. She had packed two bags of medical equipment. 

“I will need to draw some blood and get a urine sample” she said, “I have a Doppler so I can check for fetal heart tones, but I would really love to get him back here, so I can do a prenatal ultrasound. Cisco is having dinner with his parents, so we should have the lab to ourselves. We’ll take my car.” 

Len opened the door after checking through the peep hole.

“You’re here earlier than I expected” then Len saw Caitlin, “What is she doing here!!?” 

Barry grabbed Caitlin by the hand and pulled her into the condo. He was not going to give her a chance to run. Barry motioned Caitlin to sit and then confronted his angry Omega. 

“She is here to check you out, to make sure you and the baby are alright. You’ve had no prenatal care, you’ve been under a lot of stress, and you’re not that young. We need to know that everything is okay and that it stays that way.”

“You’ve got no right to do this, Barry” said Len. 

“You’re wrong Len” Barry retorted. “You told me it was your right, as my Omega, to demand my protection. Well it is my right as, your Alpha, to take care of you in whatever manner I see fit. So you are going to let Caitlin examine you, now.” 

“Leonard” said Catlin, gently, “I know you want what is best for this baby, or you wouldn’t be here. Barry wants what’s best for both you and the baby. That’s why he asked me to take care of you. 

“I imagine you have been eating properly, not taking any drugs nor drinking any alcohol, but there is more that needs to be done. Having a baby after forty puts both you and the baby at risk. You are at a higher risk of gestational diabetes, pre-eclampsia, miscarriage and preterm delivery. Your baby is at a higher risk of Down syndrome and other chromosomal abnormalities.

“I’m not an OB doctor, but I’ve reading up on prenatal care and I think that you, Barry and I can handle this. Let me help you give your baby its best chance.”

“And what is my baby’s best chance” asked Len.

“Very good” responded Caitlin, “and with the proper prenatal care we can keep it that way.”

“Alright" said Len, “what do you want to do first?”

“I want to check your vital signs, draw some blood, I need a urine sample” Caitlin pulled out the Doppler, “and I want to check for the baby’s heartbeat.” 

Barry put his arm around Len and guided him to the couch.

“Just relax” Barry said, “I’m here for you, Len, we’re in this, together.”

Caitlin checked Len’s vital signs, drew several vials of blood and had Len pee in a cup. She then instructed Len to lie on the couch. Caitlin lifted up Len’s shirt and applied ultrasound gel to his lower abdomen. She pressed the Doppler through the gel and they all heard the whoosh-whoosh of the fetal heartbeat.

“That’s a good strong beat, Leonard” said Caitlin.

“It seems kinda fast” said Len.

“The fetal heartbeat is always fast, that’s normal” replied Caitlin, “but if you like, we can go to Star Lab and I can do an ultrasound, and you can see the baby."

“Cisco’s not there” added Barry, “then afterward we can order that Thai Food.” 

Len agreed, so the three piled into Caitlin’s little car. Len demanded that Barry sweep Star Lab first to make double-sure no one was there. Caitlin had Len lie down on the exam table and put the same goop on his abdomen. She rubbed the ultrasound device up and down, and told him to look at the monitor. There on the monitor, in all its shadowy glory, was Len’s baby.

“Barry, Barry, come here, look at my little bug?”

Barry sat down next to Len and took his hand, “it’s adorable.”

“Caitlin” said Len, “can we tell if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“It’s a little too soon for that, but everything looks pretty normal.” Caitlin pressed a few buttons on the ultrasound machine and printed out two pictures, “here’s your baby’s first pictures.” 

Len looked at the pictures, lowered his head and started wiping his eyes. Barry drew the Breeder into a hug.

“Why don’t I go get the food and we can eat here” said Barry.

The three consulted the menu then Barry flashed off.

“Now that Barry is gone” Len told Caitlin, “there are few things that we need to talk about.”

“We can talk about anything you wish” responded Caitlin.

“You’re going to be the one that delivers this baby; I can’t go to a hospital, are you cool with that?”

“That is the plan, Leonard, I have six months to learn everything I need and I have the equivalent of an intensive care unit here.”

“No telling Cisco, if he knows and my sister suspects something, she will get it out of him and there might not be much of him left when she gets done.”

“That’s a lovely thought, anything else?”

“One more thing, it if comes down to either me surviving or the baby, the baby comes first.”

“Leonard, we don’t need decide that right now.”

“Promise me” said Len, firmly.

“All right, I promise” said Caitlin, “but I’m sure it won’t come to that.”

“I got the food” said Barry, “you two look serious, is there a problem.”

“No” said Len, “we were discussing my sister and Cisco.”

“Good” said Barry, “let’s eat.”

Caitlin drove the pair back to the condo after dinner. She ordered Barry not to speed Len anywhere, because she was not sure how that would affect the baby.

“I will have the results of the blood tests tomorrow” Caitlin told Len, “Barry gave me the number of your phone. I’ll let you know as soon as I get the results.”

Barry made them both a cup of ginger tea and sat down with Len to watch the evening news. There was a report of a robbery at the Larchwood Estate. James Larchwood was hosting an extravagant party to unveil his newly acquired Vincent Van Gogh painting. The painting was similar to Starry Nights, but with a city background. The painting was taken and the guests and host were relieved of their cash and valuables. The robbers were masked and their identities were unknown. The police were investigating.

“Those were my Rogues” said Len, “I was in the in the middle of planning that heist. I guess Hartley and Lisa finished the plans.”

“Why did you want to hit Larchwood” Barry asked.

“He had extensive dealings with Santini; he is not the kindly philanthropist he pretends to be.”

“I suppose getting your hands on that Van Gogh was just a side benefit?”

“I met Van Gogh, and I am pretty sure he would not want a man like Larchwood to have one of his paintings.”

“You met Vincent Van Gogh” exclaimed Barry, “are you serious, how?”

“That’s a story for another time and I’m ready to call it a night.”

“I don’t need to go work tomorrow” said Barry, “do you mind if I stay?”

“Of course not, you silly Alpha, I’ll meet you in bed.”

Barry got beneath the covers and spooned the Omega. He let his hand slip over Len’s waist and rest upon his baby bump.

“Is this okay” Barry asked.

In response, Len placed his hand over Barry’s, holding it in place. Barry nuzzled Len’s scent gland and pulled his lower body away, a bit. He did not want Len to feel that he was getting hard. That might not be appropriate with a pregnant Breeder. 

Len chuckled, “Goodnight, Barry.”

“Good night, Len.”

The pair slept well that night and were in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Len’s phone beeped, it was the message from Caitlin.

‘All the blood works has come back normal’ it said, ‘the MSAFP test does not show any genetic abnormalities. Do you want to know the baby’s sex?’

“Do I want to know the baby’s sex” asked Len.

“Of course you do” responded Barry, “and so do I.”

Len typed in ‘yes.’

‘You’re having a little girl’ answered Caitlin, her text ended with a slew of the happiest and sappiest emoticons.

Len sat down on a kitchen chair.

“I’m having a girl.”

“Are you happy or a little disappointed” asked Barry.

“Very happy, if it was a boy, he might be a Breeder; I wouldn’t wish that on anybody, a girl has a chance at a normal life. I know how to take care of little girls, I practically raised Lisa.”

“This is the first time you mentioned keeping the baby” said Barry, “I wondered what your plans were.”

Len looked off into space. “I didn’t know myself, I thought after it was born, I would leave it in a church or hospital so someone good could adopt it. But now, after seeing the ultrasound and knowing the test results, I want to keep her. Is that wrong of me, Barry?”

Barry walked behind Len and put his arms around the older man’s shoulders. He kissed Len on the top of his head and nuzzled one of his ears.

“You’re not selfish” Barry said, “Look how much you have already done for this baby, you’ll be a good father and I will be here to help.”

Len looked up at Barry, “you will?”

“Of course, silly, I’m your Alpha. This is not a game to me, you didn’t trick me or trap me. This is what I want. Is this what you want, Len?”

“I don’t know, I think so, Barry, but this is all still so new to me. I think I just need a little more time.”

Barry gave Len a small nip over his scent gland that made Len shiver.

“Take all the time you need. How about after breakfast, we make out a grocery list. I didn’t really know what you wanted when I stocked the pantry and fridge.”

“I already made out a list” answered Len, “you have the taste of a teenager. I would like you to go to the library for me. If I’m stuck here, I might as well catch up on my reading. I will also need a pair of reading glasses, and no smart ass remarks; I still have my cold gun.”

….

As the summer progressed, Barry brought more of his belongings to the condo. He bought a used chest of drawers which he put into the office. He filled that and the office closet with clothes. He visited Len daily and spent the many of his nights with his Omega. 

Barry still needed to spend time at his apartment. He needed to keep Cisco, Joe and Iris from becoming suspicious. His relationship with Joe slowly got back to normal. He would, again, visit with the Wests and have Sunday dinner with the family. Joe did not ask Barry for any further information about the Breeder that he was seeing. Joe probably had his hands full worrying about Iris co-habituating with Eddie and being a father to an active baby girl. 

The search for further Intel on the Breeder case was stalled. All the computers from the Breeder prison had thoroughly checked and there was no further information, encrypted or not. Cisco had been able to pull the hard drives from the computers at Santini’s mansion in Santa Prisca, after Barry had left for the hospital with Len. Cisco found a lot of information about the Santini crime empire, which he turned over the CCPD, but nothing about the Breeder program.

One day Hartley broke into Star Labs, he brought all the hard drives from the Santini businesses the Rogues had shut down.

“I gone through these” he told Barry and Cisco, “I doubt if you will find any info about the Breeder program, but it’s worth a shot.”

“Thanks, Hartley” said Cisco, “and thanks for being less of a dick, lately.”

“Your welcome Cisqueto, and if either you or Barry talk to Len, tell him I miss him.”

Lisa would also visit Star Lab frequently. She said it was to see her favorite Nerds, but Barry was sure she was looking for information on Len. She pulled Barry aside.

“If you ever talk to Lenny, please tell him Mick and I were wrong. We just want to know that he’s alright.”

Barry wasn’t sure if he should give that message to Len. It might just be a ploy to find her brother, and Barry had enough problems with Len, at the moment.

Len was well into his second trimester. Caitlin checked him weekly and assured the pair that Len’s pregnancy was progressing normally. Physically, Len was fine, but mentally was whole other story. 

Len’s self-imposed imprisonment was making him more than a little crazy. Barry tried to help, but little seemed to work. The speedster had practically worn a path from the condo to the local library getting books and DVD’s that Len requested. Barry would frequently leave his bed in the middle of the night to get Len chili-cheese fries, oyster poor boys, pastrami on rye, or whatever else Len was craving. He even had to dodge a blast from the cold gun when he refused to get Len some Steak tartare. Didn’t Len realize that raw ground beef could be dangerous to both him and the baby?

Len threw a major hissy fit when Caitlin told him he was gaining too much weight.

“You’re absolutely right Doc” Len sneered, “maybe I should renew my health club membership or join a maternal exercise class at the YMCA?”

Barry bought a treadmill and stationary bike for the condo. He would also go for walks with Len late at night. Sometimes they would sit down by the river and just look at the stars. 

The hardest thing for Barry to deal with was Len’s crying jags. Caitlin assured him that this was normal, but Barry still felt so useless. All he could do was to hold his Omega and tell him everything would be all right. How could Barry make Len believe that, when he wasn’t even sure?

One evening Barry stopped by the condo. He visited a new Middle Eastern restaurant and got several of combination plates. He had told Len he wasn’t sure he could make it that night. He hoped is presence would be a happy surprise.

“Len” Barry called as he opened the door, “I hope you haven’t eaten, yet.”

Len did not answer. Barry sped from room to room looking for the Omega, but Len was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When ever I start a chapter in this story I worry about getting to 2000 words, then suddenly I'm at 4000. sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP.
> 
> Only proof read once, sorry for any typos


	11. Mexican Street Corn and Chili Mangos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out where Len had been. What happens next could put their future in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some rough stuff at the beginning of this chapter, but I have already tagged for it.

Barry vibrated in a panic. Had somebody kidnapped Len? Maybe Mick and Lisa figured out where Len was hiding or maybe Joe and the police, but that didn’t make any sense, Len didn’t have a record. Or, the most horrible thought of all, Len ran away from him. He was such a miserable Alpha, that Len felt he was better off on his own. 

Barry heard a noise and whirled around to see Len come through the front door. The Breeder was carrying two plastic bags, when he saw Barry, he smiled.

“Hi Barry, didn’t think you were coming today” Len held up the bags, “I saw a street vender through the window; he was selling Mexican street corn and chili mangos. I got enough for two.”

Lightening flashed in Barry’s eyes as he slapped the bags out of Len’s hands. He shook the Omega by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

“How dare you” Barry yelled. “After all I’ve done for you; you go out by yourself and scare the shit out of me.”

“I just wanted some street corn and mangos” Len tried to explain.

“Shut up” Barry shook Len again. 

Barry saw Len’s eyes dilate and he smelled fear. His Omega was terrified of him, for some reason that made Barry even angrier. That anger awoken a lust that Barry had never felt before. He needed to dominate his disobedient Omega, let him know his place. So many other people had taunted him for not being a real Alpha; at least, he would show Len that he was.

Barry slammed his lips against Len’s. He tasted blood, was it his own or Len’s? He did not know or care, as he plundered Len’s mouth. Len struggled in his grasp, but was unable to best Barry’s superior strength. Barry took both of Len’s wrists in one hand and held them above the Omega’s head. He ripped Len’s shirt open sending buttons everywhere. He kicked Len’s feet apart and stated to undo his pants.

“Please, Barry” Len whimpered, “the baby, don’t hurt the baby.”

Barry dropped Len’s wrist and staggered back. Len dropped to the floor. He curled up and covered his belly with both hands. Barry stared at the cowering Omega. 

“Oh my God” cried Barry, “I’m so, I’m so….”

Then in an instant Barry was gone. Len stayed on the floor for a few more moments. When he was sure Barry was not coming back he found his phone and sent a text. 

Barry ran and did not stop till his feet were wet. He was on the outskirts of Central City by the Missouri River. His face was wet with tears. What kind of monster was he? How could he do that to his pregnant Omega? Maybe he could run back in time and change things. No, bad idea, last time he went back in time he changed John Diggle’s baby from a girl to a boy. Len already loved his daughter. He needed to get Caitlin to check Len to make sure he was alright, and then beg for the Breeder’s forgiveness.

When he reached Caitlin’s, she was already going out to her car with her doctor bag in hand.

“Leonard just texted and asked me to come over and check the baby, what happened?”

“I happened” replied Barry, “I almost raped him. I’m a monster.”

Barry picked up Caitlin and in seconds they were at the condo. Len was curled up on the couch; there were several bags of food on the living room floor.

“It would probably be better if I left” said Barry.

“No” commanded Caitlin, “you will stay right here. Leonard, let’s go into the bedroom.”

Barry picked up the bags of food. He placed the restaurant food in the fridge. He opened the two bags that Len had brought. They each held a large clam shell container. In one were several ears of corn covered with mayonnaise, crumbled white cheese and a sprinkling of chili powder. The other was filled to the brim with chunks of mangos, also sprinkled with chili powder. There was enough for six people, Len was thinking of him. Barry sat down on a kitchen chair, his tears dropping on the clam shell container. He heard the bedroom door open, Caitlin walked over to him.

“Is Len okay, is the baby okay” asked Barry.

“It’s funny” said Caitlin, “he asked me if you were okay.”

Caitlin sat down opposite of Barry.

“Look at me, Barry. Len has a split lip and scratches on his neck and chest. He is still wearing the ripped shirt; it doesn’t take a genius to figure out how he got injured. He said you were angry because he left condo. He said you shook him, pushed him against the wall and started assaulting him. That is my word, not Len’s. He said there was no penetration and you stopped when he mentioned the baby. He also said it was his fault, we both know that’s not true.

“The baby is fine, there is nothing dangerous about having sex during pregnancy, but that’s the least of problems here. I asked Len if he wanted to go home with me or if he wanted me to stay and he said no. I asked him if I should have you leave and he also said no. If it were anyone else, I would be calling the police and having you arrested for assault and attempted rape.

“Len wants me to leave; he says he needs to talk to you alone. I told him he can call me, any time, day or night. Don’t you ever do anything like this again, Barry, do you understand me?”

Caitlin went in to the bedroom to say goodbye to Len, and had Barry take her home. When he returned, Len was sitting on the couch wearing a turtleneck shirt. The sweater covered the scratches, but nothing covered his split lip. Len motioned Barry to sit down. 

“I’ve been selfish” Len began, “you are an Alpha and you have needs. I don’t want to have vaginal sex, right now, but there are other ways I can take care of you.”

“No, Len” said Barry, “I don’t want to be like the other Alphas you were forced to be with. I don’t want anything till the time is right for both of us.”

“Then why did you do what you did?”

“When I got here and you were gone, I thought someone had taken you, or worse, that you had left me. Then when you came in, I don’t know, I never felt that way before, relieved, angry and I wanted you so bad.”

Len took Barry’s hands, “Scarlet, you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

It all started to make sense; young Alphas had very little control over their first rut. They usually needed an older Alpha to advise them and an experienced first time partner. Some young Alphas actually needed to be sedated and even restrained, so they would not hurt themselves or others. The fact that Barry was able to stop, showed he had an unusual amount of will power.

“Is it that obvious? I’m just a freak that no one really wants.” Barry’s tears started to fall, again.

Len pulled the weeping Alpha into his arms and directed the boy’s face toward his neck glands, so Barry could breathe in the Omega’s calming scent. Len kneaded the boy’s back.

“You’re not a freak, Barry” Len purred, “you are so special; I think God made you just for me.”

Len lifted Barry’s chin and kissed him softly on the lips. Barry moaned into the kiss and parted his lips so Len could deepen the kiss. The pair kissed for many moments, tempering their passion, so as not to further injure Len’s split lip. 

When they finally separated, they spent a few moments looking at each other. Tears started to form, again, in the young Alpha’s eyes.

“I love you, Leonard Snart; I have for a while, even when I thought you were an Alpha. I want you to be my first and only Omega. I want you to be my mate; I don’t care what anyone else thinks. When the time is right, would you consider bonding with me and bearing my mark?”

Len embraced Barry again and whispered in his ear, “and when we do, you will also be my first, the first Alpha I would ever willingly bond with.”

Soft kisses and touches followed those mutual declarations. This might have gone on all night, but Barry’s stomach gave a loud growl.

“Jeeze” said Barry, “we haven’t had dinner yet. You stay here, I’ll get it ready.”

Len watched his Alpha zip around the kitchen, and in five minutes dinner was ready. Barry had cut the corn off the cobs and cut the mangos into smaller chunks, so Len could eat them without aggravating his split lip. The speedster put out plates of hummus, baba ghanoush, tabbouleh, and a stack of soft pita bread. He also put out beef and chicken kabobs and lamb gyros. 

“It’s from a new Middle Eastern place down by the station” Barry said. “Everybody loves it, hope you will.”

“It looks delicious” replied Len, “but this is what I’ve been craving.”

Len took of spoonful of the street corn and carefully placed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of cheese, mayonnaise and spice perfectly complementing the tender corn. That was followed by a few chunks of mango; Len dapped at his lips and smiled at Barry.

“When I was young, there was a street vender who would come around my Grandfather’s place. He sold Mexican street corn and mangos just like these. Lisa and I would whine and badger Gramps, till he bought us some.

“You should have seen us, going after that corn like crazed beavers. We were a mess when we were finished, cheese, mayo and corn bits all over our faces and hands. Gramps would march us to the bathroom and make us wash our faces and hands. Then we would start in on the mangos and we were a sticky mess again. Those were some of the best times of our childhood.

“It’s been years since I had street corn and mangos. When I saw the truck outside, I just couldn’t resist. They are just as good as I remember.”

“Len, I can get you street corn and mangos any time, all you need to do is ask.”

“I know, but it was so good to go out by myself during the day, even though I only went a few doors down. You have been wonderful, going out with me at night and keeping me company. I know this is a prison of my own making and it’s the best for my little bug, but sometimes I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“Well, you are more than halfway through your pregnancy; try to keep that in mind.”

“That’s another thing that’s making me crazy, I want to keep my little bug, but I’m not quite sure how I’m going to do it.”

“We got four months to figure it out” answered Barry, “and I’m not leaving you, I swear.”

The two finished their dinner. Barry suggested they go out for a walk, but Len declined, stating he was too tired.

“I’m going out for a quick patrol” said Barry, “can I spend the night?”

“You know it, and on your way back, could you pick me up a few boxes of brown sugar and cinnamon Pop-Tarts?”

While Barry was away, Len called Caitlin. He told her about Barry’s virginal state and how that probably brought on the Alpha’s violent reaction earlier that evening.

“It might not be my place to tell you all this” said Len, “but you are our doctor and I know you will keep this confidential.”

“Of course I will” Caitlin responded, “it all makes sense now, maybe I was a little too hard him. Are you going to be able to handle him, in your state? I can give you some Flash strength sedatives, if you need them.”

Len chuckled, “what an inexperienced Alpha needs is an experienced Omega, and I’m about as experienced as they come.”

Len was in bed when Barry got back. The Alpha took a quick shower and slipped under the covers. He snuggled into Len’s chest fell asleep. Len reached for his phone, took a selfie of the two of them and sent it to Caitlin.

‘One picture is worth a thousand words’ he thought and he too, fell asleep.

….

Len woke up alone. Barry must have gone to work, he thought, but then he heard someone puttering about in the kitchen. He grabbed his cold gun just to be sure and snuck towards the kitchen. He tossed it aside when he saw it was Barry. The speedster was putting the finishing touches on a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and brown sugar and cinnamon Pop-Tarts.

“Why aren’t you at work, Scarlet?”

“I called in sick. I’ve got a surprise for you, look out the window.”

Parked in front of the condo was a sleek blue Mustang convertible.

“Is that your car” Len asked.

“I rented it for the weekend” Barry replied. “We are going on a road trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Len crave some of the same things I did. When I was pregnant with my son I couldn't get enough of street corn and mangos. I would get chemical burns on my tongue from all the chili powder. When I was pregnant with my daughter it was beef sticks and brown sugar and cinnamon Pop-Tarts. Hope you're all still enjoying my story. I got 74 subscribers for this story (Happy Dance) thank you all.


	12. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry are off on their trip. They learn what it is like to be and Alpha/Omega couple. Len experiences what it's like to be an out and proud, Omega Breeder. Will they have a good time or will peoples' ignorance and prejudices ruin their trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was pure joy, I guess that's why it kept getting longer.

“I didn’t even know you had a driver’s license” said Len.

“Why does everybody say that” said Barry, “I had a life before I became the Flash, I had get around.”

“Is it safe for me to go in my condition?”

“I had a long talk with Caitlin this morning, she said it was fine and she gave me your medical records, just in case.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise; close enough to drive in one day and far enough away so you don’t have to worry about being recognized. I’ll tell you when we get down to the car.”

Len wrapped Barry in a bear hug of an embrace, “Oh, Scarlet, this is just what I need, you are so good to me.”

“It’s what you deserve; now let’s finish eating and pack.”

The pair finished eating, cleaned up a bit and packed. Barry told Len to pack casual clothes. They then trooped down to the car. Barry handed Len a travel pamphlet, titled ‘Seven Great Weekends in Chicago.’

“I got a hotel, downtown, convenient to any of these weekend ideas, it will be your pick” said Barry pulling way, “Do you want the top up or down?”

“Up for now, I need to check out our options and I don’t want the pamphlet blowing away.”

Len settled back and reviewed the pamphlet. As promised there were seven trips that nicely filled a whole weekend. There was 'Shopping and the Magnificent Mile', 'Urban Outdoors', 'Nightlife', 'Museums', 'Ethnic Chicago', 'Festivals', and 'Broadway in Chicago'.

Barry would take quick peeks at Len. The Omega was studying that pamphlet like it was a plan for a heist. Barry couldn’t stand the suspense any longer.

“What did you decide, Len?”

Len placed the pamphlet in the glove box. “I decided you can put the top down now.”

“I mean about the trips, which one do you want to do?”

“We can talk about that when we stop for lunch, right now I just want to enjoy the sun and the drive.”

Len found a radio station that was playing Classic Rock. He put back his seat and closed his eyes. Barry felt the Omega looked like a big cat basking in the sun. Like a big cat, a thought struck Barry. Len seemed to act like a cat. He purred, he hissed and he would sometimes curl up around a pillow when he slept. He remembered Len kneading his back during his crying spell, last night. Then he thought about fluid, graceful way Len moved, how Barry could have not seen it before. Could this be what both fascinated and repelled ‘normal’ people who had more wolf-like characteristics? 

The germ of a thought that Barry had earlier, started to grow into a plan. He would have to talk to Len and Caitlin and of course he wouldn’t do anything without the Omega’s permission. It would be a way for Len to earn money, legally, and to help all the other Breeders. Maybe he could share his idea after their weekend of relaxation and fun.

The two listened to the radio and made small talk and before either noticed they had driven one hundred and fifty miles, half the way to their destination. They past a sign for a Cracker Barrel Restaurant.

“How about we stop for lunch” said Barry “is the Cracker Barrel okay?”

“It’ll do” answered Len.

The pair were led to a table and given menus.

“Since Caitlin isn’t here to give me the evil eye” said Len, “I’m going to have something deep fried.”

“Don’t you know calories don’t count when you’re on vacation” grinned Barry.

A waitress bought them water, “Hi, my name is Kim, are you ready to order?”

“I’ll have two Signature Cheeseburgers, fries, and Buttercrunch Caramel Latte” replied Barry.

Kim wrote his order down, “and what should I get for your Omega?”

“I don’t know” said Barry, curtly, “why don’t you ask him.”

“Alphas usually order for their Omegas” Kim said.

“Not this Alpha and not this Omega” answered Barry.

Len smiled at his Alpha, who was so determined to defend his honor.

“I’ll have the country fried steak, mashed potatoes, turnip greens and fried okra. To drink I will have a strawberry lemonade.”

Kim wrote down Len’s order and scurried away, Barry glared after her. He was still upset at the way Len was treated. 

“Maybe I should talk to the manager; she needs to learn how to treat everyone with respect.”

Len placed his hand over one of Barry’s. “Don’t, you’ll probably just get her fired and I bet she has a kid or two at home to care for. Jobs are not easy to come by, out here in the country.”

“But it’s not right” protested Barry.

“Spoken like a true city kid. I spent a lot of time in the country, these folks think differently. Remember, these are the people who voted that idiot, pervert Beta into the White House.”

Kim brought their drinks and Len started to tell Barry his decision.

“The museum tour sounds good, but I probably couldn’t resist stealing something and you wouldn’t like that.”

“Nope”

“Outdoor Chicago includes the Zoo and I hate seeing other animals in cages. In my condition I wouldn’t get much out of the nightlife and we have all those ethnic restaurants and shops in Central City. I don’t know if I could sit through a play without having to go to the bathroom and I don’t see any festivals that strike my fancy at this time. 

“So my choice is Shopping and the Magnificent Mile. I also would like to go to the Art Institute. I promise to keep my hands to myself, unless they’re on you. There’s also I few restaurants I picked out, have you ever had Chicago deep dish pizza?”

“No, I never been to Chicago, have you?”

“Lewis took me there about twenty years ago, for business. I didn’t see much more than the inside of a hotel room, so it will be like this first time for me, too.”

The two finished their lunch and asked for the check. Kim brought the check and two slices of peach pie.

“This is my treat” she said, “please accept it as an apology for my earlier actions; you gave me something to think about.”

“Thank you very much, Kim” said Len. “Could you put them in a takeout container, we need to hit the road.” 

Len carried the pie out to the car and smirked at Barry when they got in.

“You can wipe that smirk off your face” said Barry, “you were right, I’m glad I didn’t talk to the manager.”

They reached their hotel at about four o’clock, checked in and put away their clothes. There was that restaurant nearby that served Chicago style deep dish pizza. It was in Water Tower Place, a glitzy vertical shopping mall on Michigan Avenue, in the middle of the Magnificent Mile. Barry called to see if they could get reservations.

“They soonest they could seat us was eight o’clock” Barry told Len, “and they suggest we order now. They said it takes a long time for the pizzas to cook.”

“Eight’s fine and order our usual toppings; we can wander around till then.”

The pair wandered up and down Michigan Avenue. They toured the famous Water Tower, which survived The Great Chicago Fire and a beautiful Presbyterian church. Len suggested they go to a bar on the ninety-fifth floor of the John Hancock Building for a quick drink, a snack and a spectacular view of the city.

Every once in a while someone would stare at Len, never seeing a pregnant Omega Breeder before. But for the most part, they were ignored. That suited Barry just fine, he relished the fact that he could walk hand-in-hand with Len or even put his arm around Len’s waist. Len was enjoying it, too, and every once in a while he would pull Barry into a corner for a quick kiss.

“This is wonderful, Barry” Len said, “I can’t remember the last time I felt so free.”

“I want you to always feel this way” answered Barry, “free to be with me and raise your daughter.”

Len looked at Barry and smiled. Barry noted a bit of sadness in the Omega’s eyes. “I want that, too, but there’s still a lot of stuff I need to figure out.”

Barry pulled Len into a hug, “We’ll figure it out together.”

The pair headed into Water Tower Place. Their dinner reservations were in an hour. Len went into a Chicago souvenir store; he pulled out a wad of cash and bought a set of four Zippo lighters etched with famous Chicago scenes. He also purchased an eighteen karat gold charm bracelet from which dangled tiny replicas of four famous Chicago buildings, the water tower, the Picasso and a lion from the steps of the Art institute. 

“Those are very nice gifts” commented Barry.

The sadness in the Omega's eyes was even more apparent, “I miss them Barry, and I miss all my Rouges, even Mardon.”

Barry struggled to think of something comforting to say but nothing came to mind. He saw a something over Len’s shoulder that could serve as a distraction.

“Look Len, a Build-A-Bear store, let’s make a bear for the little Bug.”

Barry dragged Len into the toy store. On the shelves were Teddy Bears of every color along with ponies, puppies, kittens, and many other animals. 

“Look, Len, a polar bear” said Barry, holding up a white stuffed bear. “Maybe they have a parka and we could make a Captain Cold bear.”

Len picked up a brown bear with green eyes.

“This one reminds me of you” he said, “maybe we could also make a Barry Bear.”

The pair busied themselves with the job of picking out clothes for their bears. Barry soon had the polar bear equipped with a parka, sun visor, black jeans and boots. Len dressed his Barry Bear in blue jeans, red running shoes and a red sweater. He gave the little bear a plastic pizza, a hamburger, fries and a milkshake.

“The Barry Bear must always have food, or else” Len put the little bear flat on his face.

Suddenly, Len felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked down and saw a little girl who looked about five, staring at his belly.

“Hey, Mister” the little girl said, “Do you have a baby in there? My Mommy’s belly is as big as yours and she says my little brother is inside.”

“Cynthia, no” a woman, who appeared to be about six months pregnant, hurried up to the little girl, “that was rude, you apologize to the gentleman.”

“Please, Ma’am, there’s no need” Len crouched down till he was face to face with Cynthia. “Yes, I have a baby inside me, a sweet little girl, just like you.”

Barry watched Cynthia’s eyes grow large. The woman had not realized Len was a Breeder. Barry stood behind Len ready to jump to his defense, if needed.

Cynthia was not done with her questions, “Mommy said Daddy put my baby brother inside of her. Who put the baby inside of you?” 

“That is something your mommy can talk to you about” answered Len, he stood up and turned to Cynthia’s mother, “that’s a fine little girl you have there, I’m sure she will be a great big sister, it was nice meeting both of you.”

Barry paid for their purchases and they headed out to the restaurant. 

“Hey, Mister, wait” Cynthia was running after them. “My Mommy said I could buy this for your little girl.”

Cynthia held out a tiny pink Teddy Bear dressed in a diaper and frilly top. Len crouched down and gave Cynthia a hug. 

“Thank you, so much” he said in a shaky voice. He looked up a Cynthia’s Mother, “thank you, too.” 

Cynthia’s mother slipped a paper into Len’s hand, “this is our e-mail address, if you feel comfortable, Cindy would like to know when the baby is born and maybe get a picture, no pressure. Come on Cindy, we’ve got to meet Grandma and Grandpa.”

Barry put his arm around his Omega and held him close as they walked to the restaurant. 

“Welcome to Pizzeria Uno” the waitress said, as she showed them to their table, “your pizza will be ready shortly; you guys must really be hungry. Can I get something to drink?”

The waitress returned shortly with their drinks and a huge black pan. She set it on a stand in the middle of the table and placed a slice on each of their plates. The pizza was at least three inches high, it had the cheese on the crust, then their seven requested toppings, which weren’t really toppings, because they were covered by a chunky marinara sauce.

“My God, Len” exclaimed Barry, “how do you eat this?”

“With a knife and fork” smirked Len, “don’t embarrass me by trying to pick it up.”

Barry was only able to put away three pieces of the gigantic pie and Len was satisfied with one. They ordered cannoli for dessert and had the waitress pack up the rest of their meal.

“You knew how big that pizza would be when I ordered didn’t you, Len?”

“Yep, I just wanted to see your reaction. Now you won’t have to eat Cisco’s horrible protein bars when you get hungry later.” 

Barry marveled at the beauty of Michigan Avenue in the dark. The many small trees that line the sidewalk were covered with tiny white lights. There were street musicians playing a variety of tunes. An occasional horse drawn carriage passed by, these were also decorated with tiny lights. Barry was so glad he picked this city for their first trip together.

Len claimed the bathroom first, while he was in there, Barry took the bears out of their boxes. He placed them on the desk next to each other with the polar bear holding the tiny pink bear. Barry took his turn in the bathroom and Len was in bed when he came out.

Barry slipped beneath the covers and Len pulled him close. They traded gentle kisses and caresses as the weariness from the long day overtook them. Len nuzzled into his sweet Scarlet’s neck and purred them both to sleep.

….

“Wakeup Barry” Len shook the sleeping speedster’s shoulder. “It’s eight-thirty and the Art Institute opens at ten.”

Len was already dressed in dark blue shirt and black jeans. He pulled Barry out of bed.

“We still need to have breakfast and it’s a bit of a walk to get there.”

“Alright” mumbled Barry, “just give me a few minutes, it’s just a bunch of pictures and stuff.”

Len pushed Barry into the bathroom, “if I didn’t love you, I would slap you upside the head for that remark. Just pictures and stuff, how dare you, you heathen.”

Barry was already under the spray of the shower, when he realized Len said that he loved him. He ran out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel and passionately kissed his Omega.

“You said you loved me, did you mean it?”

Len pretended to think about it for a moment, but then he saw the anxious look on dripping Alpha’s face. This was not the time to tease him.

“Yep, I guess I did” Len planted a playful kiss on Barry’s nose, “now, go finish so we can have breakfast.”

The morning sun shone brightly as the two made their way towards the Art Institute. Michigan Avenue was full of both tourists and Chicagoans heading out to enjoy their day. Len and Barry got a few smiles and nods but were basically treated like any other couple.

Len paid for their tickets and Barry bought a guide book. He tried to give Len the book but Len waved it away.

“I already know everything that’s in that book.”

“I’ll hold on to it, just in case” answered Barry.

Len led Barry through the halls of the huge art museum. Len pointed out important works, their meanings and their significance in the world of art. Barry fact checked Len on several paintings and then gave his guide book to a young family, passing by. 

“You could have written that guide book, Len. How do you know so much if you’ve never been here?”

“I’ve taken the virtual tour at least a hundred times. I got the blue prints and all the floor plans. At one time, I planned a heist to get my favorite painting. But don’t worry, Scarlet, I’m done with that, for now.”

They had covered about half the museum when they decided to break for lunch. There was a cozy little café that looked out on formal garden, that’s where they decided to eat.

“Have we seen your favorite painting, yet” asked Barry.

“No, it is in the Hall of Modern American Masters, we’ll go there after lunch.”

Len led the way to the hall that contained his favorite painting. Barry recognized a few of the works. There was painting of a bleached cow skull with a rose, one that consisted of paint seemingly thrown across the canvas, and one that portrayed an old farmer, holding a pitchfork. He had a woman standing next to him and they both very grim.

“I know all about that one” said Barry, proudly, “the one with the old farmer and his wife, that’s ‘American Gothic’.”

“You’re half right” responded Len, “Grant Wood used his dentist and the dentist’s daughter as models. I have always hoped they weren’t as grim in real life. Now, here’s my painting.”

Len stood in front of a painting called 'Nighthawks.' The painting showed a diner at night. There were four people inside, the counter man, a couple and a man sitting by himself. The street outside was dark; there was not a car or any other people in sight. The customers inside seemed to be wrapped in their own thoughts, even the couple appeared to ignore each other. The painting exuded melancholia and loneliness.

Barry looked at Len; he almost seemed to be communing with the painting, like he had a fellowship with the work of art. Was this how Len felt, alone, even when he was with others? Barry remembered a quote from somewhere, ‘Men lead lives of quiet desperation.’ He was going to make sure Len never felt that way.

Barry slid behind Len and put his arms around his Omega’s waist, resting his hands on Len’s belly. He nuzzled Len’s neck over his scent gland. Len laid his hands on top of Barry’s. They stood that way in quiet contentment, but then.

“Len, what was that?”

“The baby kicked, feel that, she just did it again.”

Len turned in Barry’s embrace, threw his arms around the Alpha’s neck and kissed him. They heard someone clear their throat and saw the guard and other patrons staring at them. Barry disentangled himself from Len’s embrace and took hold of his hand.

“We just felt our baby kick” Barry told their impromptu audience.

The other patrons smiled and clapped quietly.

“Len maybe you should sit down for a while” Barry led his partner over to a bench. “Does it hurt? Maybe we should go back to the hotel?”

“It doesn’t hurt; it just feels kinda weird, but in a good way.”

The guard sat down on the bench next to Len, he noticed that she, too, was pregnant.

“Just wait till it starts keeping you up at night” she rubbed her hand over her belly, “I think this one is going to be a world class kick boxer.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it” responded Len, “the more they kick, the healthier they are, right?”

“This is number five for me and that has always been my experience. I’m guessing this is your first?”

“My first and only, I’m not that young anymore.”

“You got yourself some good medical care, right?”

“The best” answered Barry, “and she’s on call 24/7.”

The guard took out her wallet, removed a weathered holy card and held it out to Len, “this is St. Gerard Majella. He is the patron saint of pregnancies. I want you to have it.”

“Don’t you want to keep it for yourself” asked Len.

“Me and St. Gerard have been through four other pregnancies, we got it down pat. You know, I think this was meant to be, this was my day off but George called in sick and my usual post is in the lobby, not here. Len accepted the card.

“Thank you” he and Barry said, together. 

The guard stood up, “I’ve got to get back to my post. You two take care of each other and that baby.”

Len put the card in his wallet and the two continued through the galleries, hand in hand.

Barry’s phone rang, it was Joe. He ignored it and it was followed by a text. Barry excused himself from Len and went a short distance away. He opened the text.

‘Captain Singh said you called in sick yesterday, you are not home, where are you, are you alright?’ 

‘Needed a mental health weekend’ Barry texted back, ‘went out of town, I’m fine, don’t worry.’

‘Are you with that Breeder’ Joe texted.

‘I am an adult and who I am with is my business’ Barry sent the text, then turned off his phone.

“Detective West” asked Len.

“How did you know?”

“If it was a Flash emergency, you would be gone; if it was any of your friends you wouldn’t have turned off your phone. You know, we are going to need to deal with our friends and family before Liberty is born.”

“Liberty, that’s what you are going to name her?”

“Yep, because I am going to make sure she is free from all the evils in my past. I’m not quite sure how I’ll do that, but I will.”

“We will, Len, remember we’re in this together.”

Barry wanted steak for dinner; he reminded Len that Caitlin advised having red meat at least once a week for the iron. After shopping up and down Michigan Avenue for a while longer, they settled on a place for dinner. A patron at the high end steakhouse Barry picked was talking loudly and rudely about Omega Breeders, while looking at Len. Barry was about to give the man a piece of his mind when the manager spoke to the man and told him to dial it down or leave. The man threw some bills on the table and left in a huff. 

“I am sorry you folks had to witness that” the manager said. “We would be honored if you would have some dessert on the house.”

The pair had marvelous steak dinners, with all the trimmings and bread pudding for dessert.

There was a Zombie movie, playing at the nearby theater, that Barry was dying to see. They went there after dinner and spent most of the movie making out like horny teenagers. It was after Midnight when they got back to their hotel room. 

“I wish we didn’t have to go back tomorrow” said Barry wistfully.

“Me, too” said Len as he cuddled Barry close, “but you need to face the music with your captain and West, and I need to figure out what to do about Lisa and Mick.”

“What do you want to do about them” asked Barry.

“I want them back in my life, but not at the risk of little Liberty.”

“Maybe I should have told you this before, but they did show up at Star Labs, wanting to know if I knew where you were. They were very contrite, they knew they were wrong.”

Len smiled, “that would be the answer to my prayers, now I need to figure out the best way to contact them.” 

Funny thing about vacations, the journey back to the Hum-Drum of regular life always seems shorter. That’s how it was for Len and Barry. They stopped at the same Cracker Barrel for lunch and were pleased to see that Kim was working. Len asked to be seated at one of her tables. They left her a generous tip and a sparkly Chicago key chain.

They reached the condo by late afternoon. Len checked the fridge and cupboards to make sure they had enough food for dinner and breakfast. 

“I’ve got to return the car” said Barry, “and check in with Cisco and Caitlin.”

“How about Detective West?”

“I’ll text him that I’m back and that I’ll see him in the morning.

“Will you be spending the night?”

“Just try to stop me” Barry gave Len a quick kiss and sped off.

….

The Rogues were at the main safe house. They were in the preliminary planning stages of their next heist. Lisa and Mick had taken over the leadership of the group; but it was a work in progress. They all missed Len, even though a few of them were loath to admit it. Lisa suggested they break for an early dinner. They were passing around different takeout menus when the crackle of lightening filled the room.

“Please don’t let me interrupt your planning” said the Flash, “I just need to borrow your bosses, I’ll’ return them when I’m done.”

In an instant, Mick, Lisa and the Flash were gone.”

“Fuck, what should we do” growled Mardon.

“If the Flash was going to arrest us we would be at CCPD by now” explained Hartley, “so let’s continue what we were doing. Who’s interested in Chinese?”

Lisa and Mick found themselves in a pipeline cell. Barry was standing on the other side.

“What the Hell, Sparky” bellowed Mick, “let us out of here, now.”

Barry pulled his cowl down and fixed the two Rogues with an intense gaze. 

“I will when I’m done, but first, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to send Len and Barry to Chicago since I wrote my first story, back in the Fall of 2016, and I finally did it. Hope you enjoyed the break from all the angst and drama. Will get back to that in the next chapter. Sorry for any typos, I wanted to get this out while it was still Sunday. 
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH TO ALL


	13. A Rogue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter cranked itself out so fast and it wasn't as angsty as I thought it would be. hope you all will enjoy

“Talk about what” asked Lisa, “we’ve been following the rules, haven’t killed anyone, innocent or not.”

“It’s not about your criminal activity” replied Barry.

“Then what is it about?”

“It’s about Len.”

Barry saw the eyes of the two Rogues widen in shock and then fear.

“Where is he” demanded Mick, “is he alright?”

“No, he’s not” answered Barry, dramatically.

Lisa pounded on the transparent barrier that separated the Rouges from Barry.

“What’s wrong with him; take us to him, now.”

“If you didn’t think he needed us, you wouldn’t have brought us here” said Mick.

“Please, Barry” cried Lisa, “we love him, you know that.”

Barry paused a moment for even further dramatic effect, “you want to know what’s wrong with him? I’ll tell you, he’s sad, because he misses you.” 

“What” bellowed Mick, “you dragged us here, scared the shit out of us, just to tell us that?”

“He left us” added Lisa, “we didn’t leave him.”

“You’re right” answered Barry, “he ran, because he was afraid. He knew what you had planned and he wants to have this baby. You both know he would anything for the ones he loves, and he loves this baby.”

“What are you talking about, what do you mean, what we planned” said Lisa.

“He put a bug in your jackets, he heard it all” Barry held up a small recording device, “Do you need your memories refreshed?”

Barry hit the on button and the two Rogues heard their conversation from that night.

“Turn it off” ordered Mick, “we were only thinking about what was best for Len. You do know who the other father is, right?”

“The only father of any importance is Len. Now if you two can behave, I’ll let you out and we can continue this conversation, in the kitchen.”

The Rogues followed Barry to the lab’s kitchen and he placed a beer in front of each of them.

“Is Lenny getting good medical care” asked Lisa, “what doctor does he know in Star City?”

“He was never in Star City” answered Barry, “he sent me there to buy supplies, figuring you would track his credit card and he was right. Caitlin is taking care of him; she is the only other person who knows.”

Mick threw his empty beer bottle against the wall, “that son-of-a-bitch.”

Barry stood over Mick, his eye’s flashed with lightening, “do anything like that again and you’ll be back in the pipeline. Maybe that’s why Len thought he needed to hide, maybe you shouldn’t see him.”

Lisa laid her hand on Mick’s arm, but Mick was not done, “maybe I’ll kidnap one of your family, not give them back till we see Len.”

“You could kidnap the whole town, but nothing would make me let you see him, unless I thought it was safe. It’s my duty to him, as his Alpha.”

“You’re his Alpha?” Lisa jumped up, “did you force yourself on him? I swear, if you claimed him against his will…”

“Calm down” said Barry. I didn’t force him to do anything and I won’t until he wants to. But he asked me to be his Alpha and there’s nothing I want more than to be his Alpha in every way. 

Mick chuckled and pulled Lisa back into her seat, “don’t worry Doll, Sparky has had a crush on Len for a long time, he wouldn’t do anything bad.”

“Barry Allen” said Lisa formally, “as head of the Snart household; I ask you. What are your attentions towards my Omega brother?”

“My attentions are to bond with him, to marry him, and to raise his child as my own. When he is ready I want to claim him so the whole world knows he is under my protection.”

“Under the protection of Barry Allen or the Flash” asked Lisa.

“Both” answered Barry.

“If we are done with all the formal crap” said Mick, downing another beer, “when do we get to see him?” 

“That’s a funny thing” said Barry, rubbing the back of his neck, “he doesn’t know I’m talking to you.”

Both Rogues threw up their hands and howled in disgust.

“Well I needed to make sure we were all on the same page.” Barry took out his phone, “are your numbers the same?”

“Of course not” Lisa grabbed his phone and entered hers and Mick’s numbers.

“I’ll call you after I talk to Len; give me a day or two.”

Barry flashed the Rogues back to their safe house. Hartley was waiting for them in the main room.

“About time you two got back, I ordered you shrimp egg foo young and orange chicken.”

Len had dinner made when Barry got back.

“I made roast chicken, baked potatoes, green beans and salad. How did your patrol go? Did you let Caitlin know we were back?” 

“Patrol was fine, and Caitlin will be over to see you tomorrow, be prepared to be yelled at when you get on the scale.”

“My ordeal with Caitlin will be a heck of a lot easier than the ones you’ll have with Detective West and your Captain.”

“Don’t remind me” sighed Barry, “let’s pretend we’re still on vacation.”

….

Barry tried to get out of bed without waking Len, but when he got out of the shower Len was in the kitchen making breakfast.

“If you are going into the lion’s den, it’s going to be with a full stomach.”

Barry agreed and helped Len prepare the bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

“Caitlin texted she would be by at twelve-thirty” said Len, “why don’t you stop by and I can blame you for all my overeating.”

“I’ll try” Barry gave Len a quick kiss and he sped out the door.

Barry had hoped to get to his lab without any confrontations, but that was not to be. He almost, literally, ran into Captain Singh who was carrying two cups of coffee.

“Allen, can I see you in my office for a moment?”

Barry meekly followed his Beta Captain to his office. 

David Singh was one of those rare Betas who had risen above his traditional status. He ran the largest precinct in the CCPD and had turned down the position of Deputy Chief of Police. Not because he thought he couldn’t handle it, but because he wanted to stay closer to the action. 

Captain Singh had no problem exercising his authority over the Alphas in his precinct, and not once had any of them questioned his commands. His precinct had the highest number of closed cases and the lowest employee turnover rate of any precincts in the city. A good part of that reason was because he promoted people and assigned cases according to the individual officer’s abilities and strengths, not their A/B/O classifications. These were just some of the reasons that every officer respected Captain Singh and Barry practically hero-worshiped him.

Barry sat down across from Captain Singh; the Captain had not closed the door which was a good sign. If Singh was going to dress someone down, he did so in private.

“How are you feeling, Allen? Over whatever bug you had?”

“Yes Sir, I think it was one of those twenty-four hour things.”

“Good, I suggest you should think about increasing your vitamin intake and getting enough healthy food and rest. It’s hard on the whole department when key individuals call in sick, especially the day before or after a weekend.”

“Yes Sir” responded Barry, “I will definitely do that.”

Captain Singh was not fooled for a second, but Barry was so happy that Singh referred to him as a ‘key individual’. 

There was a knock on the door jam.

“Am I interrupting something David” a dark blond haired man said.

“No, I think we’re done here. Barry, this is my fiancé Rob Cantrell, Rob, this is Barry Allen, one of our best CSI’s.”

Barry got up to shake Rob’s hand and relinquish the seat.

Rob set a manila folder on Singh’s desk.

“Good, you got coffee” Rob said. “There’s a lot of wedding venues we need to review.”

“You can close the door on the way out, Allen, have a good day.”

Barry headed to his lab in a better mood.

‘That went pretty good’ he thought.

Barry opened his door to his lab. Sitting on one of his lab stools was Joe West.

“Joe, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, I would like to know why you called in sick when you weren’t, why you went out of town without telling anyone, and who is this Breeder that has you acting so irresponsibly?”

“I took a mental health day, I’m sure you have done the same, more than once. Cisco and Caitlin knew I was out of town and they knew they could contact me, if there was an emergency. And who my boyfriend is, is none of your business. 

“Joe, you were the head of the Breeder task force, did you learn nothing about them? They are human beings, just like us. No better, no worse. Did you even talk to any of them?”

“No, I put Eddie was in charge of the Breeder interviews.”

“Why, so you wouldn’t have to talk to them” a flash of lightening sparked Barry’s eyes, “do you really wonder why I won’t tell you anything about my boyfriend? If you have no official reason for being in my lab, I need to get to work.”

Joe walked towards the door, and then stopped “The Captain wants to see you.”

“I already saw him, anything else?”

“I’ll be here for you, Barry, when you come to your senses.

Barry collapsed against his lab table; he was vibrating with pure rage. He needed to calm down, maybe he would page Len. No, he needed to hear his Omega’s voice.

“Hi, Barry Bear” said Len. “Miss me, already?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Barry felt a hundred times better. “Just wanted to let you know I’ll be there for your appointment.”

“Good, you can protect me from the good doctor’s wrath.”

“I will always protect you” said Barry, “I love you.”

“Are you okay, Barry? Did anyone get on your case this morning?”

“Just an unofficial warning from the Captain, nothing else” Barry lied.

“If you’re sure” said Len, not sounding convinced, “see you at twelve-thirty, Love.”

Barry concentrated on his lab tests and got everything done by twelve-twenty-five. He informed the front desk he would be taking lunch and sped to the condo. Caitlin was sitting on the couch with Len; she had just finished drawing some blood.

“He wouldn’t get on the scale till you got here” said Caitlin, “he seems to think I’m going to yell at him, I don’t yell at my patients.”

Len hoped on the scale.

“Len” Caitlin yelled. “You gained six pounds over the weekend!”

Len ducked behind Barry and the pair broke out into gales of laughter.

“Very funny” said Caitlin, “now pull up your shirt, I want to check the fetal heart tones.”

Caitlin ran the Doppler over Len’s belly and they all listened to the comforting whoosh-whoosh of Liberty’s heart.

“Your vital signs are fine” Caitlin told Len, “I know guys were on a much needed vacation, but you will be entering your third trimester and you need to watch your intake. Barry, I want you to check Len’s blood pressure twice a day and you will let me know if it goes above 140/80.”

“Wanna stay for lunch, Doc” asked Len.

“In lieu of my fee, yes”

Len opened the fridge and pulled out a mountain of sandwiches, salad, ice tea and lemonade. 

While they ate, Len and Barry told Caitlin of their adventures in Chicago, Len showed her Captain Cold Bear, Barry Bear, and Little Baby Bear. They also gifted her with a Chicago Mug and a Water Tower Paperweight.

“I have a gift for Len, too” Caitlin gave Len a printed diet, “follow this diet, cut down on the salt, eat a lot of fruits and vegetables keep your feet up as much as possible and let me know if you get constipated. Oh, and I need a urine specimen.”

Len went into the bathroom to collect the specimen.”

“Is everything really alright” Barry asked Caitlin.

“Yes everything is fine; I would let you both know if it wasn’t.”

She took the urine cup from Len, “I’ll run these tests as soon as I get back to the lab and text you with the results. I’ll let myself out.”

Barry plucked the diet from Len’s hand, “I’ll stop at the market on the way home, and this will be my shopping list.”

Barry arrived back at the condo at after work. He was burdened down by six grocery bags.”

“Do you want salmon or tilapia for dinner?”

“Salmon” replied Len as he helped put the groceries away, “I can make herbed rice and a vegetable salad.”

The two quickly put dinner together and were seated at the kitchen table.

“Len” said Barry between mouthfuls, “I did something yesterday, and I hope you won’t be mad.”

Len put down his fork, “Spill.”

Barry took a deep breath, “I talked to Lisa and Mick yesterday, told them that you missed them. They miss you, too. They want to see you; they understand how you feel about the baby and they can accept that. I think you should meet with them, what do you think? Are you mad?”

Len didn’t say anything for, what seemed to Barry, an eternity. Then Len smiled.

“First of all, I’m not mad. Second, did they seem sincere, believable?”

“Yes, Lisa even formally asked me what my attentions toward you were. I told them I was your Alpha. Mick seemed pleased. I have their numbers and we can arrange a meeting.”

“I think that would be good” said Len.

“When do you want to do it” asked Barry, “how about tonight? I could bring them here?”

“Wouldn’t that be revealing my location?”

“No, when I flash people places, they don’t know where they are and if there’s any problem I could flash them right back out again.”

Barry texted Lisa and Mick, “They said they would be at safe house number four in thirty minutes and Mick wants to know if we have any beer.”

“You better get some, Mick likes IPA’s.”

Barry ran to the corner liquor store and brought back a case of beer.

“I’m going to do a quick patrol and then go get them” he told Len.

Len spent most of that time pacing the condo. He composed a mental list of terms and conditions that Lisa and Mick would have to meet before he let them back into his life. He planned to explain all this calmly, but firmly to the two Alphas. That plan lasted exactly three seconds after Barry arrived back with the two Rogues.

Lisa ran to her brother and wrapped him up in her arms. She covered his face with kisses and started crying.

“Lenny, oh Lenny, I am so sorry. Please don’t ever leave me again; I’ll die if you do.”

Len’s tears mixed with Lisa’s.

“I won’t” he managed to choke out.

Len looked over Lisa head, to Mick, who was standing there with a grin on his face.

“Well, since you got yourself a cute little Alpha, I guess you won't be needing me anymore.”

Len let go of Lisa and stalked towards Mick.

“Don’t be an idiot; you’re my partner and my brother. I’ll always need you.

Len held out his hand to Mick, who grabbed it and pulled Len into a hug. Len felt his knees give away and he collapsed against Mick. 

“Boss, are you alright?”

Mick scooped up his partner and placed him on the couch. Barry and Lisa flew to Len’s side.

“I’m alright” said Len, “just a little too much excitement, could someone bring me a glass of water?”

Lisa went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and a glass of orange juice.

“Maybe your blood sugar is low” she said.

Barry checked Len’s blood pressure and pulse, “do you feel dizzy or nauseated? How many fingers am I holding up, do you know where you are?”

“No, no, three and in our condo with three people who are worrying way too much” answered Len with a smirk.

“Your blood pressure and pulse are normal” said Barry, “let’s stand you up.”

Len waved off Barry’s help, stood up and walk around the front room.

“See, I’m fine” he turned towards Lisa and Mick, “Barry’s got some beer and if you’re hungry we can make something to eat.”

“No” said Barry, “you sit down, I’ll make them something.”

“Whatever you got is fine, Sparky” said Mick as he grabbed several beers from the fridge.” 

Barry assembled some plates for his guests. He glanced warmly at the Rogues, who were talking and laughing, like nothing had been amiss. Lisa yipped with delight when she felt the baby kick and then Mick needed to feel it, too. Fortunately Liberty was very cooperative. Barry continued to watch the three and the phrase ‘Thick as thieves’ came to mind. He couldn’t be happier about that. 

“I got tuna sandwiches, pizza, fries and salad” Barry placed the food in front of the Rogues. 

As the four ate, Len and Mick told the others about their 'time adventures' with Rip and the Legends. They held nothing back, including Mick’s stint as Chronos and Len’s journey through and escape from the Time Stream. Lisa held tightly to Len, as if she was afraid he would disappear into the Time Stream, again.

“That sounds a lot like the Speed Force” remarked Barry, “it’s tricky to get in and out of.”

“I was lucky that Mick and the rest were so busy screwing with the Time Stream that I found a way to slip out. That’s why I decided to take Mick and get the hell off that ship, no more time travel for us.”

“Yep” said Mick, “Len’s right, crime is what we do best.”

Barry cleared the dishes and got another round of beers. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost midnight. He had to go to work tomorrow.

“Do you guys want to spend the night?” he asked. “One of you can have the couch and I’ve got a cot in the study.”

“Thanks, Sweetie” said Lisa, “do you have a shirt or something I can sleep in?”

“I sleep naked” volunteer Mick.

“Then you can have the cot in the study” decided Barry, “and feel free to keep the door closed.”

Barry and Len got their guest settled in for the night and then retreated to their room. Barry pulled Len into his arms. He kissed and nuzzled Len about his jaw, neck and shoulders. Len felt the wetness of Barry’s tears.

“Why are you crying, Barry?”

“Because you could have been trapped in the Time Stream, you could have died. Then I wouldn’t have you and Liberty, I would be lost.”

“Now Barry, if I’d never come back, you probably wouldn’t have even missed me. Mick probably would have stayed with the Legends and you would have found some nice Omega or Beta. You would have had a fine life. ”

Barry hugged Len so tight, that the Breeder almost squawked.

“Don’t you ever say that, I wouldn’t want any other life but this one, don’t you understand how much I love you?”

Len sat up in bed and pulled Barry to his chest.

“My sweet, sweet Alpha, I shudder to think where we would be without you.”

Barry pulled up Len’s shirt and gently kissed his belly.

“I love you, too, little lady Liberty” Barry looked up into Len’s blue eyes, “and I can hardly wait until we are a real family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be 2-3 more chapters in this section of of my story and then will go on to section three. Joe continues to be a jerk, I tried to reform him, but he just wouldn't cooperate.


	14. More Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry tell other people in their lives about their relationship. A little drama happens. Len makes some decisions on how to live his life as a Rogue, Omega, and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to write, but I hope you all think it's worth it.

Barry’s alarm went off at seven; he had slept peacefully, all night. He turned over and found that Len was gone. Barry could smell the scent of bacon and onions coming from the kitchen. He slipped on a T-shirt and made his way, first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

Len and Lisa were at the stove cooking. Mick sat at the table with a cup of coffee, he was wearing his bed sheet like a toga. The sheet left Mick’s arms and legs bare and Barry couldn’t help but stared at the arsonist’s extensive burn scars. The placement of the sheet did little to cover Mick’s impressive manhood. Barry turned his face and his gaze settled on Lisa. Lisa reached up to the cupboard to get some plates and it became apparent that Lisa was wearing Barry’s shirt and nothing else. Running out of places to look, Barry decided to stare at a very interesting spider on the ceiling.

Len noticed Barry’s discomfort. He took off his apron and tied it backwards around Lisa concealing her ass. He then threw a dish towel across Mick’s lap.

“It’s safe to look now” he told Barry. 

“I didn’t know your Alpha was such a prude” said Lisa. She smiled at Barry, “our clothes are in the washer.”

“We’re going to visit for a while” said Mick, “catch Len up on what the Rogues have been doing.”

“And the progress of my casino” added Lisa.

Barry sat down between Mick and Lisa. Len placed four plates of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast on the table. He gave Barry a cup of coffee and poured two glasses of milk, one for Barry and one for himself. 

Barry wolfed down his food, “I got to go now. Can I talk to you for a minute, Len?”

Len followed Barry into the bedroom.

“Are you sure you’re safe alone with them” Barry asked.

“Of course” answered Len, “they accept the baby, completely, and they would not want to do anything that would make you mad.”

“Really” asked Barry, “why?”

“You honestly don’t know? My dear Barry, you are one of the most dangerous Alphas in Central City.”

“I am?” 

“Yep, and you’re all mine.”

Barry walked with Len to the front door and kissed him goodbye.

“Have a good morning, my Omega” Barry said, “I’ll come home for lunch.”

Len closed the door and came back to the kitchen table.

“What was that act for” asked Mick.

“That was Barry’s take on Alpha posturing” replied Len, “he wants to be sure you two behave yourselves.”

“He’s really into the protecting thing, isn’t he” commented Lisa, “it’s kinda cute.”

“Barry is a lot more than ‘kinda cute’ warned Len, “he could drop someone off in the middle of a desert or either poles. He could beat someone to death in less than ten seconds. He could spin around someone depriving them of their oxygen until they suffocated. The world is very lucky that Barry is so good and kind.”

“And that he loves you” said Mick, “who’d had thunk it.”

“If he’s so powerful” said Lisa “isn’t it dangerous for you to be playing with his emotions?”

“I’m not playing” answered Len, “I love him.”

“You do” exclaimed both Rogues.

“Think about my life before all this Breeder crap. I was living a lie. Those drugs I was taking were leading me to an early grave, and when I was gone, who would care?”

“We would, Lenny” said Lisa.

“I know, Lees, there were times when you and Mick were the only reason I kept going, but now I have so much more.” Len placed his hand on his belly. “I have this dear little person and I have an Alpha who loves me for who I am, not in spite of who I am. How could I not love him back?”

Lisa stood up and hugged her brother, “Lenny, I’m so happy for you.”

Len disentangled himself from Lisa. “Let me get the clothes out of the dryer and then I got something for the each of you.”

Len returned with the gifts he bought in Chicago. Lisa inspected the bracelet with a jeweler’s expertise and pronounced it wonderful. Mick’s fingers caressed the brushed finishes of the four lighters, one in gold, one in silver, one in copper and the last in gun metal. But he groused when he discovered they did not contain any lighter fluid.

“I prefer you did not burn our condo down” joked Len.

The two Rogues showered and dressed. After an hour of pleasant conversation, they told Len they were ready to take their leave.

“Sit down for a few minutes” said Len, “I have something I need to run by you.”

The two Alphas sat down and gave their erstwhile leader their complete attention.

“I’ve got to reclaim my life, I can’t hide in a condo forever and I won’t change my name and move to another city. It wouldn’t be fair to ask that of Barry, even though I know he would do it. Central City is my home, I love it and I plan to stay. 

“I’m done pretending to be anything I’m not. I’m an Omega, but I am still the same Leonard Snart. I got you two back in my life and now it’s time for me to get the rest of my Rogues.” 

“That’s a pretty speech, Boss” said Mick, “but what’s the plan?”

“That’s why I need to talk to you two, how do you think they’ll take the news?”

“Well” said Lisa, “I don’t think Shawna or Roy will have a problem. Axel pretty much goes whichever way Hartley goes. I guess it’s time you knew; Hartley knows you’re a Breeder.”

“Hartley knows” exclaimed Len, “who told him?”

“Nobody” answered Lisa, “he found a pill you dropped and had it analyzed. He’s known for almost a year. If it wasn’t for Hartley, we probably wouldn’t have found you. He’s the one who pointed us towards Santa Prisca.”

“The kid pretty much worships you” added Mick, “he feels that you saved his life when you took him in.”

“Then I guess we’re even” said Len, “so that leaves Mardon.”

“Mardon will be a tough one” said Lisa, “you had trouble controlling him when he thought you were an Alpha.”

“You two will still be there and Mick, you are the toughest Alpha I know.”

“Not anymore” answered Mick, “but I bet if Mardon met the new Alpha in your life, he would be pretty impressed.”

“And he would keep his murderous hands off you” said Lisa.

“I’ll talk to Barry when he comes home for lunch.”

“Then I guess me and Lisa should leave” grinned Mick, “just in case the kid wants a little, you know, Afternoon Delight.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Mick” ordered Len, trying not to smile, “I am heavy with child.”

Lisa summoned an Uber, “Let us know what you decide, she told her brother. “Maybe, see you later tonight.”

Len looked at the clock; he would have time for a quick nap before he needed to start on lunch for Barry and himself.

….

The Rogues were assembled at safe house number three that evening. This house was one of the smallest, but it was set up with a full bar, pantry, and cooking facilities. Roy and Shawna were in the midst of whipping up dinner for the crew. Both Rogues were sick of takeout and desired some home-cooking.

Soon the five Rogues were eating mac-and-cheese and a green bean casserole. 

“So where in the hell are Lisa and Mick” said Mardon, loading up his plate for the second time and grabbing a beer. “I got better things to do then to sit here all night.”

“Like what” asked Hartley, “the Baroque Music Festival or maybe you’re participating in the chess tournament at the park?” 

“Or maybe I’ll just beat you down” snarled Mark.

Hartley grabbed his gauntlets, “I think the statistical chances of that happening are approximately zero.”

“Let me go out and check for their car” said Axel. The boy was eager to get away from the volatile situation that was Hartley and Mark.

“See what you two did” scolded Shawna, “you scared him off.”

Hartley and Mark had the decency to look a little ashamed. Before Sharna could continue with her scolding, Axel ran back in.

“They’re here and the Boss is with them and Holy Shit, wait till you see. It’s totally unbelievable. Not totally because it’s true, but you know what I mean.”

“Calm down, Axel” said Len, “I’ll take it from here.”

The five Rogues stared at their leader in silence, till Mardon stood up and shouted.

“He’s a fuckin’ Breeder.”

Mick lunged forward and grabbed Mark by the neck. Len placed his hand on Mick’s arm and the big Alpha let Mark go.

“That is the only time you’re going to get away with talking to me like that” said Len. “I know this is a shock to most of you.”

“More than a shock” said Roy, “you’ve been lying to us all this time.”

“Did I ever tell any of you that I was an Alpha” asked Len.

“No” admitted Roy, “but you never told us you weren’t.”

“Then I’m not to blame for you erroneous assumptions. Can we all sit down now and discuss this like good Rogues?”

They all sat down and Lisa went to the bar and came back with more beers and a few pops. 

“I’m sorry there isn’t much food left” said Shawna, “I would have made more if I knew you were coming.”

“We already ate” said Len, “now I know you all have questions and I will try to answer all of them.”

“Why did you keep it a secret” asked Axel, “didn’t you trust us?”

“I was in the closet years before I met any of you. Only Mick and Lisa knew, Lisa because she was my sister and Mick because he saved my life when I was fourteen. I would probably still be in the closet if I hadn’t been kidnapped and imprisoned along with the other Breeders.”

“My God” exclaimed Shawna, “you were in that awful place? But you didn’t come back when all the rest of the Breeders were released, why?”

“I was taken out of the country. Let’s just say one of the Santinis had a crush on me and wanted to make me his own. His plan didn’t work and he’s dead.”

“So that’s why we went after all the rest of the Santinis” said Mardon, “revenge was sweet, huh?”

“And quite profitable” added Hartley.

“Why did you disappear again” asked Roy.

“I needed some time alone with my little bump of joy and my Alpha.”

“Your Alpha?” said Mark, “isn’t Mick your Alpha?”

“No, Mick is like a brother to me” Len pulled out his burner phone and hit a few buttons, “my Alpha will be here in a few seconds.” 

A familiar crackle of lightening illuminated the room and the Flash stood behind Len. Barry nuzzled over Len’s scent gland and kissed the Omega on the cheek.

“This is crazy” said Axel, “and that is coming from someone who is insane.”

“Axel, you are not insane” said Hartley, “you just needed a little medication and guidance.”

Barry pulled up and chair and sat next to Len, the speedster put one of his hands on Len’s shoulder and the other on Len’s belly. Barry’s protective scent wafted through the room.

Mark stood up, “so the Flash is Captain Cold’s Alpha and the father of his baby. Where does that leave us?”

“It leaves you in the same place you were before” answered Barry. “You follow the rules; no killing, no hurting of innocents and I leave you alone. You take your chances with the cops.” 

“And what about your Baby Daddy” asked Roy. “Would you let the cops put Len in prison?”

“I will be taking a less active role, for now” said Len, “I think Lisa and Mick have been doing quite well as leaders, and I will always be available for consultations.”

“I think I will wait outside for you” Barry told Len, “before I hear something that I shouldn’t.”

“We won’t be much longer, my Alpha.” 

Len placed a firm kiss on Barry’s lips and flashed out of the room.

“Do you really think this can work” asked Roy, “you’re a criminal, Len, and the Flash is a hero. Can you truly keep your personal and professional lives separate?”

“We have to, for our sake, your sake and most of all for this little baby inside me.”

Len looked at his five Rogues. He saw acceptance in Hartley’s and Axel’s eyes, confusion in Roy’s and Shawna’s and anger in Mark’s.

“I can’t force any of you to stay, but we have been a good team for quite a while. The Rogue Rules will still apply whether you are with me or not. But I think we are stronger and much more successful together.”

“For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack” said Axel, softly.

All heads tuned to stare at Axel, surprised that something so profound would come out of his mouth.

“Hartley reads to me, sometimes, when I can’t sleep” stammered Axel. “It’s from the Jungle Book, it makes sense to me. Does it make sense to the rest of you?”

“It sure does, Little Brother” said Shawna; she gave the youngest Rogue a hug.

“What the hell” said Mark, “I guess it does, but I’m not making any promises.”

“I’m in” said Roy.

“I was never out” added Hartley. 

“Good” said Len, “that’s all I can ask.”

“We need to get Len home” said Mick, “I think we can call it a night.”

“Why can’t the Flash just whisk him home” asked Roy.

“We’re not sure if that’s good for the baby” answered Mick.

“We’ll meet again here in two days” said Lisa, “Hartley, I hope you will have made some progress on hacking the security by then, we need those blueprints.”

Barry was waiting by Mick’s car, “are we going home, now?”

“No” replied Len, “we are going to Star Lab.”

“What for” asked Barry.

“You’ve had to keep me a secret from everybody in your life, except Caitlin. I’m not ready to reveal myself to Detective West or his family, but at least I can make it easier for you with Cisco.”

“You want to let Cisco know about us?”

“I know it’s been hard for you, and Cisco is your best friend” Len turned to his sister, “Lisa did you get a hold of him?”

“Sure, Lenny, he is thinks he’s going to meet me, alone, at Star Lab in thirty minutes. He’s going to be very surprised.”

“I wished you guys would have run this by me” said Barry, “I’m sure I could have come up with better way to tell him.”

“Oh come on, Barry, it’s going to be fun” said Len, “just like with my Rogues.”

Len sat down next to Cisco’s station; he found a container of Twizzlers. He took a handful and then tossed the container to Mick. Barry positioned himself to the right of his Omega and placed his hand on Len’s shoulder. Lisa and Mick stood out of sight so they could watch the fun.

Cisco stepped off the elevator, pulled out his cell phone and texted Lisa that he had arrived. Then he looked up and promptly dropped his phone.

“Cisco” said Len, “long time, no see.”

“Snart, what the hell are you doing here?”

Cisco reached down and picked up his phone, which put his eyes on the same level as Len’s belly. He dropped his phone again. Lisa and Mick burst out laughing and Barry ducked his head to hide his grin.

Cisco whirled around, grabbed his tub of Twizzlers from Mick and locked himself in his workshop.

“I think we overdid it” said Lisa, she tapped on the workshop door, “Sweetie, we’re sorry, please come out.”

“No” came the answer from the other side of the door.

“Come on” said Lisa, “We can still go out, anywhere you want.”

The door opened a crack, “anywhere?”

“Yes, anywhere” answered Lisa.

“What if I said back to my place, for pizza, a movie, and we’ll see where it goes from there?”

That remark elicited a growl from both Len and Mick.

“That sounds lovely” answered Lisa, “so you’ll come out, now?”

“And I want a thorough explanation and apology from everyone.”

Len hauled himself out of the chair and went to the door, “I apologize, Cisco, so please come out. I can’t bear to see my dear sister embarrass herself any further.”

Cisco unlocked the door and walked over to his station. He sat down and pointed at Len.

“You can start.”

Len put his hand on his belly, “this here is a little souvenir from my time in Santa Prisca.”

Cisco’s mood changed completely as he comprehended the meaning of Len’s words.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Snart.”

“Don’t be, Cisco” replied Len, “I’m not. I went through a rough spot, but now it’s all good. I’ve got my little girl inside me, my Rogues are on board, I got a fine doctor in Caitlin and I’ve got the best Alpha that one could ask for. But my Alpha missed confiding in best friend, so now you have been thrown into this crazy mix.”

“What do you mean, ‘your Alpha’, are you talking about Barry?”

“That’s right” answered Barry, “we’ve been together for over three months and, as far as I’m concerned, that baby is mine.”

“And you’re happy” asked Cisco.

“Happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life” responded Barry, “and it’s only going to get better.”

Barry guided Len to a bench and sat down next to him, “you’ve been on your feet a lot today.”

Barry pulled Len’s feet up onto his lap and loosened the laces of his boots, “and you are going to need to lose these combat boots pretty soon.”

“Yes, Alpha” replied Len, in an exasperated tone. 

Cisco marveled at the easy affection between Barry and Len. This was not something that could be faked. This was no con job. This was love. Cisco was so charmed by the interaction between the two that he completely forgot the rest of his demanded apologies.

Len pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Cisco.

“Here is a present for you from our trip to Chicago. You will be getting a different six gallon tin of Garrett’s popcorn, every month. They will be delivered to Star Lab because you seem to spend most of your time here.

“Thanks Snart, Barry” Cisco replied.

“Any more questions” asked Barry.

“Does Joe and Iris know?’

“No, and we need to keep it that way for now. I will let them know when I think the time is right.” 

Lisa pulled Cisco out of his chair and dragged him towards the elevator, “Enough questions, we got a date with a pizza and a movie.”

“You two behave yourselves” called Mick and Len.

“Mick, could you drive Len home? I need to go on patrol” Barry planted a quick kiss on Len’s lips, “see you soon.”

Len got ready for bed as soon as he got home. It had been a long and very emotional day. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Barry and get a good night’s sleep. He closed his eyes, he was sure he would wake up when Barry came to bed.

Len woke up and looked at the clock, it was after eleven and Barry’s side of the bed was empty. He heard some soft noises from the living room; maybe Barry was having a snack. Len was always up for a snack, so he made his way to the other room.

Barry was sprawled on the couch, he had his pants opened and he was stroking his erect manhood. His eyes were closed and he mumbling softly.

“Barry” said Len.

Barry’s eyes flew open and he all but fell off the couch. He faced away from Len as he tucked himself back in his pants.

“I’m sorry, Len” he said.

“Sorry for what, doing something that almost all men do?”

Len sat next to Barry and pulled him close, “talk to me, Barry.”

“It’s just that when I look at you, you are so beautiful, and I want you so bad. I don’t want to force myself on you, but sometimes, I just need some relief.”

“Oh, my sweet Barry” said Len, "let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to” protested Barry.

“But I want to.”

Len captured Barry’s lips in a kiss. The Alpha moaned and Len deepened the kiss, and ended it with a slight nip to Barry’s lower lip. He took Barry by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

Len laid Barry down and straddled his waist, he unbuttoned Barry’s shirt and kissed down his neck and chest. Len encircled one Barry’s nipples with his tongue then sucked it into his mouth. Barry gasped and arched upward, Len applied the same treatment to the other nipple. The Breeder kissed and nipped his way back up to Barry’s mouth. Barry may have been trying to say something but Len stole any words away with his kiss. Barry laced his hands around the back of Len’s neck and held him close. They continued their passionate kissing; only taking brief pauses for air.

Len’s nimble fingers undid Barry’s pants and grasped his already erect and leaking cock. Len passed his thumb over the head of Barry’s member collecting some of the pre-cum to mix with the lube that Barry had already applied.

Barry moaned and panted as Len skillfully took Barry almost to the brink again and again. 

“Len, oh my God, Len” cried Barry.

Len knew he had his love right where he wanted him. He kissed his way over to one of Barry’s ears.

“Come for me, my Alpha” he whispered. 

Barry came with a violent shudder and collapsed back into the mattress. Len went to the bathroom and returned with a warm damp cloth.

“Lift up your hips” he said.

Len slipped off Barry’s sticky pants and wiped him down. Barry would be fine without pants. He had the blankets and Len to keep him warm. Barry threw one of his legs over Len’s and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Thank you” the sleepy Alpha murmured, “I love you.”

“And I, you” answered Len, “now get some sleep, you have work in the morning.”

Len stroked Barry’s hair and back till the kid fell asleep. Len decided to have to talk with Caitlin tomorrow. Maybe he and Barry should make their union official, before Liberty is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we may see a baby in the next chapter.


	15. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disturbing incident at work for Barry, but Len will make it all better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Baby in this chapter, but something else wonderful happens.

Barry grabbed his phone to silence the alarm, seconds before it would have gone off. He felt good, no, he felt great. He was refreshed, rejuvenated and ready to take on anything the day threw at him, and he knew why. Last night, his Omega made love to him.

Barry knew that most people would not agree with him. They would say that it was just a hand job, but to Barry it was so much more. It meant that Len trusted Barry and Barry’s ability to restrain his Alpha emotions. 

Barry smiled as Len’s arms snaked around his waist. Barry turned over and gazed into those incredible blue eyes.

“I tried not to wake you” said Barry.

“What, and deprive me the joy of looking into those beautiful green eyes over breakfast?”

“Well, as long as you are awake” Barry pulled Len into a good morning kiss, which the Omega enthusiastically returned.

Len broke the kiss way too soon, by Barry’s standards, and pushed his Alpha out of bed.

“Go take a shower and I’ll get breakfast on the table.”

Len took a moment to watch Barry walk, bare-assed, to the shower, before going to the kitchen.

Barry was pleased to see a mountain of breakfast pastries, orange juice, milk and coffee gracing the breakfast table. Barry stuffed a bear claw in his mouth with one hand and grabbed a cheese Danish in the other.

“Slow down” laughed Len, “no one is going to take them away from you.”

Len placed a heavily frosted cinnamon bun on his plate, and poured them both a glass of milk. 

“God, Len” said Barry between bites, “these are the best, where did you get them?”

“There’s a new bakery on Clinton and Lawrence and they are staying open late all this week as part of their grand opening celebration. Mick and I stopped there before he dropped me off. We just about cleaned them out.”

“Did anyone see you?”

“No, I didn’t get out of the car and there were just a few other people in the place, there was an old lady, who was pretty pissed off that Mick bought the last two Swedish Flops. She followed him out the door yelling at him, it was pretty funny.”

“We have two Swedish Flops?”

“No, you little glutton, Mick took one. Now don’t you go near it, it’s for dessert tonight.”

Barry wrapped up two more pastries for work and filled his travel mug with coffee. He placed a kiss on the top of Len’s head and speeded off to work. Len finished his tea and placed a call to Caitlin.

“Do you mind stopping by later this morning” he asked his doctor, “nothing is wrong, I just have some questions? Good see you around eleven.”

….

Barry got to work on time, for a change. Bringing extra breakfast from home eliminated the need to stop at Jitters. Maybe this would be the cure for his chronic lateness, wouldn’t that make Captain Singh happy.

Cisco was waiting for Barry in is lab; this both surprised and concerned him.

“Hi Cisco, what are you doing here?”

“Morning Barry” replied Cisco, “I’m here in my official capacity as Meta-expert for the CCPD. There was a suspicious fire down by the docks last night, Joe is there now. He feels that the Rogues and especially Heatwave was the cause. We are supposed to meet Joe there and find evidence to support this.”

“What time was the fire set” asked Barry.

“Around nine o’clock” answered Cisco, “and we both know where Heatwave was at that time.”

“But we can’t tell Joe that” said Barry, “I guess we need to find out who’s really responsible.”

Barry gathered his equipment and the pair drove down to the docks. Joe was there with two uniformed officers. The detective greeted the two young men.

“It’s been a while since Rory reared his ugly head, we can add this arson and two murders to his list of crimes.”

“Murders” said Cisco and Barry.

“The warehouse was being used by a group of homeless men, two didn’t make it out. They were taken to the hospital but they died of smoke inhalation. I’m waiting for the CCFD’s arson expert, but maybe we can do his job for him.”

“Why do you think it was Rory” Cisco asked.

“This warehouse was owned by a relative of Don Santini, and I know that the Rogues were running all of the family out of town. I figured they realized they missed this one, so Rory came last night to rectify the situation.”

“We’ll take a look” said Barry, “come on, Cisco.”

The two enter the burned out shell of a building. They proceeded to the center of the first floor, the most likely epicenter of the blaze. Cisco waved a small piece of electronic equipment around the area. Barry bent down and with a gloved hand, poked through the debris. He picked up a few pieces and placed them in an evidence bag. They would have investigated further, but the arson investigator arrived and ordered them out.

They rejoined Joe and the two officers.

“What did you find” asked Joe.

“There was no evidence that the heat gun was used” replied Cisco.

“I found, what looked to be, the remains of a cook fire” added Barry. He held up his evidence bag, “and burnt food, I think this was an accident.”

“Your CSI is probably right” the arson investigator joined them. “There is no sign of any accelerant, except for this.”

The investigator held out a blackened metal cylinder.

“What is that” asked Joe.

“It’s a Sterno can” answered the investigator, “there are remains of food and liquor bottles. I surmise whoever was tending the fire had too much to drink and allowed the fire to get out of control. Do you have any witnesses?”

“We have a few victims in the burn unit” replied Joe.

“They should be interviewed; it could shed light on what happened. I will continue my work here and you will have my official report by the day’s end, but I can say with high degree of certainty that this was not arson.”

Joe gave the investigator his card, and then turned to Barry, Cisco and the two officers.

“Simpson and Bennett, you can help me with the interviews. Barry and Cisco, I guess you’re done here.” Joe and the officers departed.

“Joe seems a little cold to you” said Cisco, “or is that just my imagination?”

“He doesn’t approve of my boyfriend.” 

“He knows about Snart?”

“No, but he knows I’m dating a Breeder, one who was imprisoned. It’s a long story; let’s stop for coffee and I’ll tell you.”

“Wow” said Cisco, after Barry was done with his story, “I never thought Joe would be like that.”

“I didn’t either.”

“So how are you going to handle this? Joe’s doing to find out sooner or later.”

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to do anything, until after the baby is born. Len doesn’t need any more stress.”

“That’s true; you want to get together this weekend? Maybe have a movie marathon or a double date with Len and Lisa?”

“That would be nice; I’ll talk to Len when I see him at lunch.”

“You go home for lunch?”

“Every chance I get.”

“Jeeze” Cisco laughed, “You two act like an old bonded couple.”

“I guess we do” Barry said, thoughtfully, “I’ve got to get back to the lab, maybe see you this weekend.”

Barry set up some DNA samples and wrote his report on the fire. There wasn’t much to say, and Joe came by to tell him that one of the burn victims admitted they were cooking and drinking in the area where the fire had started.

“Iris and I have missed you, Barr” said Joe, “Maybe you could come over for dinner on Sunday, like old times?”

“That would be nice” answered Barry, “I’m working the weekend, but maybe I could stop by after work, I’ll let you know.”

Barry met Caitlin as she was leaving the condo; he went into instant panic mode.

“Caitlin! What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Len or the baby?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong, everything is fine. Len just had a few questions for me.”

Barry gave a sign of relief, “questions, what questions?”

“That’s between you and Len, Omega to Alpha” answered Caitlin, “now get upstairs and talk to him.”

Barry found Len in the kitchen; he threw his arms around his Omega and gave him kiss after kiss. It was a while before Len could extract himself from Barry’s grip.

“What was that for” Len asked, “not that I’m complaining.”

“When I saw Caitlin downstairs, it almost scared the shit out of me; I thought something had happened to you and the baby.”

“No, everything is fine.”

“She said you had questions for her and that we should talk about it.”

“True” replied Len, “but eat first and talk after.”

Len placed chicken and rice casserole and spinach soufflé on the table. Barry matched Len’s progress in eating the meal. Soon they were both finished; Len loaded the dishwasher and proceeded to the couch. Barry sat next to him, waiting for Len to speak. 

Instead of speaking, Len took Barry’s face between his hands and kissed him. It was a slow sweet kiss, a kiss indicative of all the love and trust between the two. Len ended the kiss and looked into the beautiful green eyes of his Alpha. Barry was flushed and his breathing a bit fast. Len took Barry’s hands in both of his.

“Barry, I’ve been trying all morning to think of the right to say this. I wish I could put every poet that ever lived, to shame. But that just ain’t in this man who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks.

“For all my life, at least since I hit puberty, I never knew what it was like to make love. When I was on the receiving end, it was rape. When I initiated it, it was merely physical relief. Until recently, I thought that was just how my life was going to be. I was not happy, but I had made my peace with it. Then you came along.”

Barry started to say something but Len put a finger across the young man’s lips.

“Please, let me finish. I never thought I would fall in love, to want to be with someone, mind, body, and soul. It took forty-four years, but I have. I talked with Caitlin, not the easiest conversation, and she examined me. She said it was fine for us to have sex, she even suggested some positions. So, are you interested in making love, tonight?” 

“But, Len, last week I scared you so, I don’t want to do that again.”

“Last week you were very angry and aggressive. You seemed like the Alphas my father sold me to, like Santini. Then you stopped, you knew it wasn’t the right time, but now it will be. I want you as much as you want me, I want to bond. I want to feel your knot inside me.”

Barry threw his arms around Len and held him close. When he pulled back there were tears in the young Alpha’s eyes.

“How am I supposed to go back to work, now?”

Len laughed and pulled Barry off the couch. He marched his Alpha to the door and gave him a quick kiss.

“Your patience will be rewarded; I will see you after work.”

Barry sped back to work. He looked at the clock, five more hours, and he was already getting achingly hard. He buttoned his lab coat all the way down and closed his lab door. The last thing he needed, in his condition, was unexpected guests. He was toying with the idea of going into his store room and jerking off, when there came a knock on his door.

“Who’s there” he called.

“It’s Caitlin, can I come in?”

Well, that took care of his hard on. 

“Come in” he said.

Caitlin noted the awkward look on Barry’s face. 

“Relax” she said, “I’m here in my official capacity as Len’s doctor. Did your talk go well? Do you have any questions?”

“No, I guess everything’s fine” replied Barry, “but you know, this will be my first time.”

“I remember” replied Caitlin, “just let Len take the lead and it will be fine. More than fine, it will be wonderful.”

Caitlin gave her friend a quick hug and left.

After five of the longest hours known to man, Barry clocked out. Should he get something for Len? Flowers, chocolates, Len couldn’t drink champagne, and then he remembered Len loved strawberries. He stopped at a high end grocer and got a box of chocolate dipped strawberries and chilled sparkling cider, perfect. Barry walked into the condo and almost dropped both of his presents at the sight he beheld. 

The living room was light by a multitude of candles and the soft scent of lavender wafted through the air. Len was stretched out on the couch; he was wearing black satin pajama bottoms and a black satin vest. He was barefoot and his toenails and fingernails were painted cobalt blue. His hair shown silver in the candle light and his blue eyes practically glowed. 

“Are you coming in, Alpha” Len purred, “or are you going to spend the evening in the doorway?”

Not able to form words, Barry sped to Len’s side and held out his offerings. Len took the presents and made room on the couch for Barry.

“Thank you, Barry, but you know the only present I really need is you. But I’ll take chocolate covered strawberries, too.”

Len plucked a while chocolate covered strawberry from the box; he took a bite and held the rest up to Barry’s lips. Len then went to the kitchen and returned with two wine glasses. Barry poured some of the cider into each. He gave Len one glass and held his up.

“I’m not very good at words” Barry started, “unless I’m making some heroic speech, but here’s to you, Len, the master thief that has stolen my heart. Now that I’ve got you, I’m going to play judge and jury and sentence you to life with me and Liberty.”

Len took a sip, and then held up his glass.

“The last time I participated in a toast was down in Santa Prisca. Santini was also offering me a life sentence.”

“Oh no” cried Barry, “God, Len, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m so sorry. The very last thing I wanted was to stir up such horrible memories.”

“No, no, my sweet Alpha, don’t be sorry, I just wanted you to see how different things are now. How two toasts can sound so similar and yet so different, Santini wanted to own me. You want to love me and be loved by me. You gave me the freedom to make my choice and I choose to be with you, forever.”

Len picked a milk chocolate covered strawberry out of the box. He took a bite then rubbed what was left on his lips. He pulled Barry in for a milk chocolate strawberry kiss. When they pulled apart he gave Barry a dark chocolate covered strawberry. Barry took a bite and treated Len to a dark chocolate strawberry kiss. Len then took Barry’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

The bedroom was also lit by candles and red rose petals were scattered across new satin sheets. Len started to maneuver Barry, to the bed, but the Alpha stopped him.

“Len, may I please undress you?”

Len hesitated for a few seconds, and then nodded.

Barry unbuttoned Len’s vest and slipped it off his arms, he undid the drawstring on the pajama bottoms, and they dropped to the floor. Len lifted one foot then the other so Barry could remove the bottoms completely. Barry stepped back a few steps and took in the vision that was his Omega.

Len’s shoulders were broad and his upper arms well-muscled. His well-defined pecs were covered with a sprinkling of hair and his abs had the start of a six-pack, the rest being hidden by his growing belly. His thigh and calf muscles were well developed, befitting someone who spent a lot of time running away from adversaries and the law.

Len’s manhood seemed a bit smaller than the normal, but this could be because he had two sets of sexual organs. His cock hung flaccid between his legs, possibly in response to all the female hormones coursing through his body. So little was known about the Omega Breeder’s physiology, that was something that Barry hoped to correct.

“Turn around” asked Barry. He wished to see the well-defined ass that he had felt through Len’s pants, numerous times.

“I prefer not to” answered Len, “I’m not very pretty back there.”

“Come on, Len” protested Barry, “there is not of part of you that isn’t beautiful, to me.”

“No Barry, not tonight” Len’s voice took on a pleading tone and his body became tense.

“That’s fine, Sweetheart” murmured Barry, “not tonight is fine.”

Barry pulled Len into his arms and kissed him gently. Len nuzzled into the Alpha’s neck gland, the calming scent relaxed him. Len undid the first button on Barry’s shirt.

“May I return the favor?”

Barry smiled his consent. Len removed Barry’s shirt at an achingly slow rate. He undid Barry’s belt and pulled it through the loops. Len crouched down and removed Barry’s shoes and socks. Len stood up and popped the button on Barry’s pants and pulled down the zipper. He palmed Barry’s already hard cock.

“Lay down” Len whispered into Barry’s ear.

Barry lay down on the soft pillows and breathed in the smell of rose petals. He lifted up his hips so Len could remove his pants. The Omega positioned himself so much of his naked body was touching Barry’s, at least as much as Liberty would allow. 

“I can feel how much you want me, my Alpha” purred Len, as he stroked Barry’s shaft to its full length and hardness “Now feel how much I want you.”

Len guided Barry’s hand into his warm wet folds.

“I am so wet and ready for you, so ready to bond.”

Len straddled Barry’s hip and lowered himself onto Barry’s cock. He leaned down and grabbed Barry’s lips in a frantic, passionate kiss. Len rode Barry’s cock rubbing it against his clit, the Omega’s aphrodisiac juices bathing them both.

Barry held on to Len’s hips, meeting Len’s downward thrusts with thrusts of his own. The Alpha’s mind and body were on fire with desire and lust. He tried to turn them over in order to trap Len underneath and dominate him. But Len disengaged himself and slipped to the bottom of the bed.

“No, my love” said Len, “I need to stay on top, it’s the best way for me and Liberty.”

Len took Barry’s hands in one of his and held them above Barry’s head. With his other hand he guided Barry back inside him. He felt Barry’s cock pulse and he knew that soon, the Alpha would knot.

Len released Barry’s hands and placed his own hands on either side of Barry’s face.

“Look at me” Len commanded.

Barry looked at his lover’s face.

“Oh Len, oh Len” Barry gasped, “it’s happening, I’m coming.”

Barry’s knot swelled within Len; locking them together as he pumped his seed into Len in a violent orgasm. Len shuddered through his own orgasm and collapsed on Barry, working to control his ragged breathing. They were both covered with sweat and rose petals. The bonded mates looked at each other and smiled.

“Barry, could you back up and sit against the headboard? Since we are going to be stuck together for a while, we both need to be comfortable.”

Barry sat up as Len requested and Len sat in Barry’s lap facing him. Len wrapped his arms around Barry’s shoulders and kissed him on the nose.

“Was it good for you” Len asked.

“You know it was” answered Barry, “now this might not sound very romantic, but I’m really hungry.”

Len reached into the bedside table and took out two of Cisco’s protein bars.

“Hopefully these will tide you over, and then when you deflate, we can shower and I have an excellent cold supper waiting in the fridge. 

The two finally made their way to the shower and washed the sweat and rose petals off each other. Len turned his back to Barry and Barry saw what Len had been hiding. His back and ass were covered with whipping and caning scars. Barry gasped when he saw them.

“Who did this to you?” 

“Mostly Lewis, but there were also a few customers who were into the S&M life style, Lewis charged extra for that. You can see why I didn’t want to show you earlier, it might have put a damper on the festivities.”

“Nothing could make you less beautiful or desirable” Barry answered.

Barry ran is hand over some of the larger scars, “do they hurt?”

“Not really, but some of the scar tissue is so tight that they occasionally split.”

“Maybe Caitlin has some cream that could soften them, it would give me a good reason to give you a back and butt rub.”

“You never need a reason to touch me, Barry. Now you might want to grab those robes hanging behind the door and then we’ll have dinner.

Dinner consisted of a careen of vichyssoise, lobster rolls, shrimp and pasta salad and the Swedish Flop.

“How did you pull this all off” asked Barry, between bites, “the candles, the sexy outfit, the rose petals and the dinner?”

“Amazon, same day delivery” answered Len, “they charge an insane delivery fee, but it was worth it.”

The pair finished dinner and Barry insisted on cleaning up, “you did everything else, Len, it’s the least I can do.”

Len made himself comfortable on the couch and he was soon joined by Barry and two mugs of hot cocoa. The mates watched TV and cuddled for a while, and then Len reminded Barry he had work tomorrow. Barry zipped into the bedroom and changed the sheets. The two dropped their robes and slipped under the covers. Barry spooned Omega and covered his scarred back with kisses.

“Goodnight my beautiful Omega” he whispered into Len’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two more chapters in this part of my story,please bear with me.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, but I wanted to finish this before I went to bed and I am soooo sleepy, nighty-night


	16. In the Aftermath of Their Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that our two heroes are bonded, what will happen next? Somethings good, somethings not so good, and a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted, but we have a new kitten and my older cat is not very happy. Thank you all for your patience and continued support

Barry woke up a few minutes before six; he eased himself out of bed without waking his mate. He left a note on his pillow, in case Len woke up, dressed and sped to Jitters. 

“Hi, Barry” said Kelly, the barista, “never saw you here this early.”

“First time for everything, I need to get some breakfast to go” answered Barry.

He picked out a few breakfast sandwiches, some scones, and fresh fruit parfaits. To drink, he got a chai tea and a double Flash. Len was still asleep when Barry got back.

“Wake up, Sleepyhead” Barry kissed the Omega on the cheek, “we’re going to have breakfast in bed.”

Len sat up and the sheet pooled on his lap, revealing his lovely chest and all too adorable belly. It took everything Barry had, not to rip off his clothes and jump back in bed with Len for round two. Len realized it also, and draped the sheet more modestly around him.

“Are those raspberry scones” he asked.

“Yep” answered Barry, “and breakfast sandwiches, fruit and yogurt parfaits, fresh orange juice and a chai tea, for you.”

Barry grabbed a large tray form the kitchen, got back in bed and spread the breakfast feast in front of them. 

“I won’t be able to come home for lunch” said Barry, finishing the last of his food, “some salesman is coming in to show us new equipment. The CSI’s from Keystone and Opal cities will be there. The salesman is bringing us lunch, so it won’t be a total waste.”

“Just as well” answered Len, “I’ve got some Rogue business to attend to and it’s better that you’re not around.”

“Good idea, by the way Cisco was thinking about a double date with us and Lisa, nothing big, maybe a movie and take out at the lab? We got a real nice set-up for movie binging. Tomorrow night would be good.”

“Anything to get out of this condo for a while, I’ll ask Lisa when I see her today.” 

Len wrapped the sheet more securely around his body and escorted Barry to the door. He gave his Alpha a toe-curling kiss.

“Have a good day at work; call me if you get bored.”

….

Barry did not realize this, but he was walking with, what some people might call, a swagger. His fellow workers looked up as he walked by. Other Alphas nodded knowingly to each other.

“Looks like he finally got lucky” one Alpha whispered to another.

An officer, who would rarely talk to him, told Barry there were fresh donuts and coffee in the break-room. Another officer offered his Barry his copy of the newspaper. An Alpha detective even held the door for Barry as he made his way back to the lab with coffee, donuts and newspaper. The actions of his coworkers barely registered, because Barry was still thinking about last night, this morning and his gorgeous, bonded mate.

Joe came to Barry’s lab, just to say hello and to firm up plans for dinner two days from now. Barry noted the detective sniffing the air. It finally dawned on Barry, that as a bonded Alpha, his scent had changed. It was not enough for everyone to notice, but other Alphas would. That’s why people were treating him differently today and that’s why Joe was staring at him. Barry steeled himself for an interrogation from his foster father, but it never came.

“Just making sure you’re coming for dinner on Sunday” Joe said, “Iris and Eddie will be there, and I’m thinking of inviting Caitlin and Cisco.”

“That will be great Joe” answered Barry, “I get off at four, so unless there is an emergency, I should be there around four-ten.”

“That will work” said Joe, “are you going to be around for lunch?”

“Not really, some CSI’s from Keystone and Opal Cities are coming over. There’s some new tech we need to see, so it will be a working lunch. At least they are supplying food.”

The working lunch was really enjoyable. He had never met the two other CSI’s. Patty Spivot was from Opal City, she reminded him of Felicity Smoak. Like Felicity, Patty was quite the talker, but her bubbly personality made that bearable. Julian Albert, from Keystone, was a reserved British man. He seemed kind of shy, but he was a pleasant person. He had recently moved from New Castle, England and was still in the process of finding friends. Barry exchanged numbers with both of them, it might be nice to hang out with fellow CSI’s from time to time. 

Barry checked the time when he got back to his lab. The lunch and training session took almost two hours, so there was a little more than three hours till quitting time. He wondered if he and Len would make love again, he would be all for it, but he would understand if Len was too tired. The important thing was that he was going home to his bonded mate, something he would be doing for a long, long time. 

…..

Len watched from the balcony as Barry looked both ways then flashed off to work. The Omega was filled with so much pride. Barry was his Alpha, now, and no one would ever take him away. The next thing would be for Barry to claim him, which will come later, probably after Liberty’s birth. He also needed to think about making this legal, so Barry could become Liberty’s other father. He loved his sister and Mick dearly, but they did not have the stability to raise a child. He was sure that they would understand, but he did not have to be concerned about that, yet.

What he needed to be concerned about was the plans that Lisa had sent him, for the heist in Coast City. Coast City was a distance away, but they had yet to get their own superhero and they were having a huge gem show. There would be nothing there that could compare with the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond, but they could make a more than a respectable haul, which would be far easier to fence. 

Len checked to make sure there was coffee and cold beer. He cleared off the table and spread out all the plans and blue prints. He settled down with a glass of milk and reviewed everything. 

The plan was very, very, good. He was impressed how well his Rogues could do without him, and a little sad. Now, he just needed Hartley’s data and they would be good to go. Len really didn’t need to have Hartley at this meeting, but he needed clear the air with the young Rogue. Len looked at his watch, still enough time to straighten up and take a shower.

Mick, Lisa, and Hartley showed up right on time, something Len had instilled in his Rogues. Mick and Lisa went straight to the kitchen for beer and coffee, Hartley sat at the table, he looked a little nervous.

“All right” said Len, “let’s review. Lisa, you have your ‘Diamonds Are Forever’ spokesmodel costume and ID’s? You have the guard uniforms and laminates for Axel and Roy? Hartley, have you been role-playing with Axel, we need him not to screw up.”

“He’s good to go” answered Hartley.

“I’m good, too” added Lisa.

“Excellent” responded Len, “Mick, you and Mardon have memorized the ventilation systems that will get you to the marks. We are only going after Excel Jewelers, Bombay Sapphires and Rubies, and Diamonds Are Forever Designs; I don’t want you to get greedy.”

“Sure Boss and I’ll keep an eye on Mardon.”

“Great, now Shawna will be there as an attendee, she will get you out if this plan goes to hell. I don’t want any meta-powers or specialized weapons used; I don’t want anything to identify you as Rogues. And it goes without saying that there will be no killing. Hartley I assume you have hacked the alarm system and the lockdown system.”

“Yes, Oh Captain, My Captain, I also have created an identity for myself as onsite tech support and if worse comes worse I can turn off the electrical power for the entire complex.”

“Capital, now Hartley, there is something we need to clear the air about.” 

Hartley slipped off his chair and knelt before Len. His hands were clasped in front, as if in prayer.

“Len, I am so sorry, please don’t send me away” the young meta cried, “I’d almost rather you kill me. Life not being a Rogue is no life at all. This is the only time I’ve ever been happy.”

Len stood up and lifted the weeping boy to his feet.

“You are forgiven” smiled Len, “and I thank you. If it wasn’t for you I would not be alive. I know that you were the one who figured out where I was. Now dry your eyes, nobody is sending you away.”

Hartley threw himself into Len’s arms, and then quickly stepped back and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

“I’m sorry; I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“Don’t worry, Dear Hart, I’m fine” Len squeezed the boy’s shoulder. Well, I think were done for now. There’s a lunch order waiting for us at El Tipico, just down the street, Mick, why don’t you and Hartley go it.”

After the two left, Len turned to Lisa, “Barry and Cisco want to get together tomorrow at Star Lab for a double date. You know, like a movie and pizza, you in?”

“Sure” said Lisa, then she embraced her brother growling affectionately, “congratulations I am so happy for you and Barry.” 

“I didn’t think anyone would notice” said Len, “it’s really not such a big deal.”

Lisa gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder, “you know it’s a big deal, you jerk, you found the perfect Alpha to love you and help you raise your child.”

“Yes” said Len, “I guess it’s a big deal, just not sure if I deserve it.”

Lisa gave him another gentle punch, “of course you do, you idiot, you saved the world you are a Legend and a hero.”

Len was saved from any further scolding from his Alpha sister by the return of Mick and Hartley with the food.

“Mick conveniently forgot his wallet” grumbled Hartley, “and I had to pay for it.”

“You saved me again, Hartley” said Len, “this time, from starvation.”

Len called just as Barry was ready to leave, “do you think you can pick up something for dinner? I should have made something but I just didn’t feel up to it.”

“Are you okay, Len?”

“Yea, just busy with the Rogues, planning actually takes a lot out of a person.”

“How about Chinese, I can stop by the place near here, the one that gives a police discount?”

“That’s great, see you soon.”

Barry found Len sprawled out on the couch. The Breeder got up, with difficulty, to greet his mate. 

“You don’t look good” said Barry, “are you sure you feel all right?”

Len started to answer, but rushed to the bathroom instead. Barry heard the sound of vomiting through the closed door. Barry assisted his mate back to the couch.

“What did you have for Lunch?”

“Food from El Tipico’s, but it tasted alright.”

Barry got out his phone and called Mick, Lisa and Hartley. He asked them if they were feeling sick, all three were fine.

“Don’t move” Barry ordered, “I’ll be right back.”

In minutes Barry returned with a slightly damp Caitlin.

“This had better be important” she said, “I was in the shower.”

“He’s sick” said Barry, “he threw up.”

Caitlin shot Barry a venomous look, and then turned her attention to Len.

“What’s going on” she asked.

“I’ve been feeling sick to my stomach since lunch and I threw up a little while ago. I’m not feeling sick to my stomach anymore, just really tired and a little bloated.”

“What did you have for lunch?”

“Mexican food”

“Be more specific”

“I had cheese enchiladas, chips and guacamole, a beef taco refried beans, rice, and flan.”

Caitlin threw her hands up in the air, “no wonder you’re sick, anyone would be sick after eating all that.”

“Not him” said Len, pointing his finger at Barry. 

Caitlin was not amused.

“Len, you know better than that. You are in your eight month and that baby is taking up a lot of space. Eating a huge meal like that will make you throw up; your stomach can’t handle the volume.”

Len managed to look both angry and guilty, “Sure, Caitlin, why don’t you get me a book or point me to a website that will tell me all about what a pregnant Omega Breeder should expect.”

Caitlin sat down next to her patient and took his hand, she had become quite fond of Len, and it hurt her to see him so upset. 

“I’m sorry Len, we are both flying a little blind, I have scoured the internet and every other source in existence, but there is next to nothing.”

Barry sat on the coffee table across from his mate and his friend. This was the perfect time to tell them his idea.

“I have an idea which might help. Len, after our baby is born you will need to find a new line of work. I’ve got nothing against you helping the Rogues behind the scenes and keeping them in line. But you have a clean record and you can’t risk getting arrested again, for Liberty’s sake and for mine.”

“So what’s your idea” asked Len.

“I want to hire you” answered Barry.

“To do what”

“To be a research assistant to Caitlin”

“And just what would I be helping Caitlin research?”

“Yourself” 

“What” said both Caitlin and Len

“You both just said, there’s no information on pregnant Breeders and very little on Omega Breeders, period. Caitlin you could write a book, probably several books about the anatomy and physiology of Omega Breeders. Len you could tell the world, first hand, what it’s like to be a Breeder. Just think of all the others you could help.”

“That’s not bad” said Len, “there is so much misinformation out there about us, that’s why we keep in the shadows.”

“I think it’s a great idea” said Caitlin, “I feel like I’ve just been spinning my wheels at Star Lab and this would be a way to really contribute to the well-being of Omega Breeders and their families.”

“But, if I do this, Barry, I can’t be your dirty little secret anymore” said Len, “everyone will find out about me and about us. Are you ready for that?”

“I’ve been ready for a while. I’m not ashamed of you Len, I’m proud of you. You’ve been through so much and you are still so brave and strong. I want the world to know that you’re my bonded mate.”

“You two bonded? Congratulations” said Caitlin; she gave of them a hug.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner” asked Len, “Barry brought enough food to feed an army, and we can talk about just what I’ll be doing as your research assistant.”

“I’m off on Monday” added Barry, “we can fill out your W-2 and get you officially on the payroll.”

Len held up his water glass for a toast, “here’s to my first ever legal job.” 

….

Len got to pick the movies for Saturday’s double date. He chose ‘The Maltese Falcon’, ‘Casablanca’ and ‘The Big Sleep’. Barry and Cisco were not that happy with old black-and-white movies, but Len insisted and soon the two young men were glued to the screen.

“The stuff that dreams are made of” said Cisco, after they were done watching ‘The Maltese Falcon’, “I can’t wait to use that line.”

“Rick Blaine reminds me of you” Barry told Len, after they viewed Casablanca, “he has his own moral code and he’s a hero.”

Lisa pulled Barry up be the hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

“Let’s make some more popcorn and stop with the Humphry Bogart comparisons, Lenny’s head is already big enough.”

Barry reached up to get the popcorn and he was attacked from behind by the female Alpha. Lisa grabbed Barry in a hug, picked him up and spun him around. 

“Congratulations, Barry” she said, “I already congratulated Lenny.”

“Thank you, Lisa and know that I will take good care of him and our baby.”

“Of course you will, Sweetie, because if you don’t, I’ll rip your throat out.”

“Knock it off. Lisa” said Len.

He got himself some milk from the fridge.

“The rabid dog look is not very attractive and you might scare the bejeebies out of your little Beta.”

Lisa grinned and gave both Barry and Len a chaste kiss on the lips.

Cisco entered the kitchen, “What’s taking so long?”

“Lisa needs your help with the popcorn” said Barry, “and by the way, Len and I have bonded.”

Len took Barry by the hand and led him back to the couch. 

“Sorry about Lisa, she always been very protective. I’m the only kin she has.”

“Well, pretty soon she will have another” answered Barry, he loaded up the next movie, “What’s ‘The Big Sleep’ about?”

“It’s based on a crime novel by Raymond Chandler, Humphry Bogart plays a P.I. named Philip Marlowe. If you liked ‘The Maltese Falcon’ you’ll love this one.”

Lisa and Cisco returned with a huge bowel of popcorn and some sparkling cider. Cisco poured four glasses.

“Congrats, Barry, Snart, I never thought I’d say this, but you make a great pair. Here’s to Central City’s newest Power Couple.”

The four drank to Cisco’s toast, and Len cuddled into Barry’s side. Barry kissed the top of Len’s head, life was good.

….

Barry looked at the clock in his lab, it was three-fifty. His day had been uneventful, so he would be getting out at four. He would get to Joe’s place for dinner on time. 

He just needed to stop at the condo to get the raspberry-lemonade cake that Len insisted on making. Barry felt a little guilty about leaving Len at home, and asked Len if he should get him dinner first.”

“Don’t worry” said Len, “I have left over Mexican and Chinese food. I might invite Mick and Lisa over. There is more than enough for the three of us. Take a few pictures of Jenna for me; I want to see how much the little lamb has grown.”

Joe made beef pot-roast, with roasted root vegetables. Iris and Eddie brought a huge Caesar salad and home baked dinner rolls. Caitlin and Cisco each brought a bottle of wine. With the addition of Len’s cake, the meal was complete.

Joe and Cecile were the perfects hosts and baby Jenna was as adorable as ever. Barry took several pictures of the baby and then he had Cisco take one of himself holding his foster baby sister. Jenna sat in high chair with them during dinner and got very messy as Joe tried to feed her mashed vegetables. Barry’s phone came out again as he took pictures of Jenna’s sweet vegetable covered face.

Cecile decided they should have coffee and dessert in the living room. Barry helped carry the cake, coffee, cups and plates while Joe quickly filled the dishwasher.

“That cake was fantastic” said Cecile, “It’s so hard to stop myself from having another piece.”

“I agree” said Eddie, “and I will have another piece. I didn’t know you baked, Barry.”

“I didn’t make it” said Barry, “my friend did.”

“Your mystery boyfriend” asked Joe.

“My bonded mate” corrected Barry, “I know you already figured that out, Joe, so I might as well let the others know.”

“Bonded, but not claimed” said Joe.

“Not yet” answered Barry.

“Good” said Iris, “then we’re not too late.”

“Not too late for what” asked Cisco and Caitlin.

“Last week, Mrs. Kravitz visited a new bakery on Clinton Street” began Joe. “She said she saw the man you had over to the house while we were gone. He was sitting in a car in the parking lot. I had a police sketch artist meet with her.”

Joe produced a manila envelope and pulled out the sketch. He held it out to Barry.

“Does this look like your boyfriend?”

“You know, Joe” interrupted Cisco, “those sketches can be wildly inaccurate.”

“I know that Cisco” said Joe, “so I made a photo lineup for her to view.”

Joe took a photo line-up out of the envelope and gave it to Barry. One of the photos was circled in red. It was Len’s most recent mug shot.

“So, answer me this, is Leonard Snart your Omega, your Breeder?”

Barry dropped both papers to the floor; he looked at his family and friends.

“No, you answer me this, Joe, are you trying to stage some sort of intervention?”

“Barry, Dude” said Cisco, “Caitlin and I didn’t know anything about this. We thought it was just a nice family dinner.”

“I know Cisco, you and Caitlin wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or Len.”

“So you admit it” Iris all but screamed, “and they know, too.”

“Iris, you need to calm down” said Eddie, “getting upset won’t help this problem.”

“There is no problem, Eddie” said Barry, “everything was fine until tonight, and yes, Joe, Leonard Snart is my bonded Omega. As I told you before, I am an adult, free to do what I think is best.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Barry” said Joe, “I don’t know how he is doing it, but Snart’s a criminal and an Alpha. He’s got you fooled, all three of you.”

Barry was vibrating with rage. He had been having tense times with Joe and Iris, but nothing had prepared him for this. The two people he loved as father and sister had shown him that they thought he was nothing but a gullible fool. They thought Barry Allen, who had two master’s degrees of science, who was the youngest CSI in the state and who was the Flash could not tell the difference between male and female sexual organs. And even worse, could not tell the difference between a bad person and a good one.

“If Len is a criminal, Joe, you find the proof. I know what Len is, he’s my Omega, my mate and soon we will have a child. I don’t belong here anymore, I think I’ve known it for a while, I just didn’t want to accept it.”

With that Barry flashed away.

Caitlin and Cisco stood up to leave.

“That wasn’t fair” said Caitlin, “not to us and certainly not to Barry. Goodnight.”

The two Star Lab scientists got into Caitlin’s car.

“We better get over to the condo” said Cisco, “Snart will go on the warpath if he thinks Barry’s been hurt.”

When they got to the condo, they found no Barry but they did find Mick and Lisa with Len, watching a hockey game.

“I thought you two were with Barry at the West’s” said Len, his eyes widened, “is something wrong?”

“Joe found out about you and Barry” said Cisco, “he decided to stage an intervention, and we didn’t know anything about it. It got pretty ugly and Barry bolted. We thought he would be here by now.”

“That fucking son-of-a-bitch” snarled Len, he reached behind the couch and grabbed his cold gun, “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“No you’re not, Len.” Barry phased through the door, “I have a better plan.”

“Where have you been” asked Caitlin. “We thought you would get here long before us.”

“I was running and thinking about what to do next. Our secret is out and I’m glad. I’m declaring that tomorrow is a Star Lab holiday. Mick and Lisa, I hope you’re free tomorrow, because Len and I are getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know why Joe and Iris won't behave and poor Eddie is just dragged into all this stuff. Lot's of good stuff in the next chapter and of course a little drama, stay tune.


	17. You are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of Leonard Snart and Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len tie the knot, then Barry must face his friends? and family? at the CCPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done sooner but I'll blame my older cat Shepherd and new kitten Dex-Starr. Little Dex is named after one of the few felines in the DC universe. Hopefully he won't grow up to be like his namesake.

“This is wonderful” cried Lisa, “we can have the wedding and reception at my casino.”

“No” said Mick, “you should have at City Hall, rub their faces in it. It would be worth it, even though I couldn’t risk being there.”

“We could do it at Star Lab” offered Cisco, “you all don’t know this, but I took an online course and I am now a minister in the Universal Life Church.”

“Wait a minute” interrupted Len, “I need to talk to Barry, alone.”

Len dragged Barry into the bedroom and closed the door.

“Sit” Len said; pointing to the bed, “I need to ask you few questions.”

Barry sat down and held out is hand to Len. The Omega sat down besides his mate. Barry looked scared; Len couldn’t have that, so he took the young Alpha’s face in his hands and gave him a long soft kiss.

“You know I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Len began, “and please don’t be hurt when I ask this, but are you just doing this because you’re angry with the way your family is treating you?”

“God, no, Len, I’ve been thinking about this for days. If we are married when Liberty is born, I will, legally, be the other father. We wouldn’t have to worry about me adopting her, it would be done. 

“Think about this, Len, if something would happen to me and I couldn’t make my own decisions, I know you would do what was best for me. But you could only do that if you were my husband. You could count on me to do the same for you, God forbid.”

“Have you thought about how this would affect your work” asked Len.

“You have no record, but if your sister or Mick were suspected of anything I would file a ‘letter of association’ which would mean I could not be involved in the case. It would be good for both of them because nobody is better than me, and, of course, I couldn’t investigate you, because you would be my husband.”

“What if they fire you, or make your life hell?”

“You’re more important to me than any CSI job and I would be able to devote more time to Star Lab and our new project.”

“Sounds like you been thinking about this for a while” said Len.

“Ever since Chicago” answered Barry, he slipped down to one knee, “Leonard Snart, you are the love of my life, will you make me the happiest Alpha in the world and marry me?”

“If you marry me” cautioned Len, “you are also marrying my considerable baggage. This job will be my last and nobody can trace it back to me, but something from my past might catch up with me, or one of my Rogues might rat me out. Could you deal with me being in prison? ”

“I can deal with anything, as long as we’re together” Barry responded.

Len went over to his chest of drawers; he opened the top drawer and took out a black velvet box. He brought the box over to Barry then opened it. Inside were two men’s wedding bands. They were of a woven style, with bands of white and yellow gold. 

“I ‘acquired’ these more than twenty years ago” said Len, “never knew why I hung on to them, I just did.”

He slipped one ring onto Barry’s left hand, it was a perfect fit.

“It was waiting for me” said Barry.

Barry drew Len close and one kiss became many as he held his Omega as close as possible. They must have lost track of time, because soon they heard knocking at the door. 

“Is everything alright in there” Caitlin asked.

“Yes” answered Len, “we’ll be out in a moment. 

The pair re-enter the living room. Barry stood behind Len trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants.

“There’s going to be a wedding tomorrow” said Len, “but not in Central City, I want you to be there, Mick. I want all of you to be there.”

“How about Springfield” suggested Barry, “It’s one hundred and fifty miles away and they probably won’t recognize Mick. We could take the Star Lab van. 

“Everyone meets here tomorrow at nine-o’clock” said Len, “we’ll have breakfast before we leave.

“Cisco” Barry asked, “Can you bring the van?”

“Sure, Dude, see you in the A.M.”

Len and Barry saw their guests to the door, then Len plopped himself down on the couch.

“How about making some cocoa for your, soon to be, husband?”

“Sure” answered Barry, “we can watch a little Netflix then to bed.”

“Brilliant Idea, Alpha” said Len, “the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner our wedding day will be here.”

….

Len woke a sleepy Barry with a multitude of kisses.

“Time to get up, you need to flash out and get breakfast for the wedding party.”

“No” said Barry, pulling Len towards the bathroom, “shower first, we have time.”

The two proceeded with a very touchy-feely shower and dried each other off. Len swatted Barry on the ass with a towel.

“Now go” the Omega commanded, “You don’t want to see Lisa when she hasn’t been fed.”

Barry sped to their new favorite bakery and got an assortment of breakfast pastries and, of course, a Swedish flop. He was happy to see that they were selling coffee and tea, which saved him a trip to Jitters. 

Len was dressed when Barry returned. He was wearing black slacks, a cobalt blue sweater, and the black vest, that he wore on the night they bonded. He had guy-liner around his eyes, which made them even bluer.

“Dammit, Len, you look so good I just want to take you back to bed.”

“That’s not happening, my dear Barry, our guests are coming up the stairs.”

Lisa almost knocked Barry over as she dove for the coffee and pastries. The others followed in her wake. Mick opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

“How about not till after the wedding” said Barry.

“Are you trying to tell me what to do, Sparky?”

“No, he’s asking you, Mick” said Len, “and so am I, please.”

“Alright, consider it your wedding present” Mick put the beer back and grabbed a Coke, instead.

The group finished eating and piled into the Star Lab van. Cisco would be driving, so Lisa claimed the shotgun seat. Caitlin and Mick ended up in the middle row of seats and Len and Barry climbed into the back. Caitlin offered to let them have the middle seat, but Len preferred the privacy of the back row.

The group travel quickly up the highway to Springfield, Illinois. The wedding attendees made small talk among themselves, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the back seat. Fortunately they reached the Springfield Courthouse before the urge to check out the happenings in the back seat became unbearable.

Lisa insisted on paying for the marriage license, she felt it was her duty as the Alpha of the Snart family. There were only a few couples in line, so Len, Barry, and their friends were soon in front of a judge. Nobody had given Mick a second look, so whatever anxieties the group had were dispelled. 

“Do you want me to use the classic Alpha/Omega wedding vows” asked the judge, “or have you written your own?”

The classic vows were written hundreds of years ago. They affirmed the Alpha’s right to dominate and protect his Omega, and the Omega's duty to submit to and be protected by his Alpha. They were rarely used now, except by extremely conservative right-wingers.

“We’ll take it from here, Your Honor” said Len, he took Barry’s hand. “If someone told me a year ago, that I would be, marrying the Alpha of my dreams, I would have told him he was crazy, and probably shot him for good measure. But here I am, as confident in your love as I hope you are in mine. 

“I happily and officially bond with you for the rest of my life. I know you will protect me and our child, no matter what and rest assure that I will protect you.”

Len took the wedding ring out of his pocket and place it on Barry’s left ring finger.

“I, Leonard Snart, take you, Barry Allen as my Alpha and mate till death do us part.”

Barry held fast to his Omega’s hand and began his vows.

“Len, I had given up on finding love. I figured it wasn’t the cards for me, but then you broke into my home and my heart. Len, you are one of the best and bravest men I ever met, a true hero. I am beyond lucky that you chose to give yourself to me. I promise I will always treat you as an equal in every way. We will make our life decisions together, and I will protect you and our child with my life.”

Barry took the other ring and with trembling hands slipped it one Len’s left ring finger.

“I, Barry Allen, take you, Leonard Snart as my Omega and mate till death do us part.”

Now it was the time for the judge to complete the ceremony.

“Leonard and Barry, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and loved ones, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received rings as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you mates for life. You may now seal your vows with a kiss.”

The two shared an almost too long kiss and then collected the hugs and kisses from their family and friends. The judge shook their hands and cleared his throat to say something else.

“You may think this is odd, but I would like to treat you and your friends to a wedding lunch.” He handed Barry a card, “go to Bella Milano, it is the best Italian restaurant in Springfield. I’ll call ahead and arrange everything.”

“That’s very kind of you” said Len, “but it really isn’t necessary.” 

“I know” said the judge, “my son is an Omega Breeder and he has not had it easy. He was able to get a Master’s degree in computer science online. He has a successful business which he runs out of our home, but he rarely goes out. He has told me that he feels his life is so incomplete, but he doesn’t know what he can do about it. But now I can tell him about you, maybe it will give him some hope.”

Caitlin stepped forward and handed the judge one of her cards.

“I’m Leonard’s doctor and friend. I am planning on publishing a research and medical study on Omega Breeders. There is next to nothing that is useful out there, and so many falsehoods that it makes their lives downright dangerous. I am hoping my work will show the world that these people and valuable members of society and deserve the same respect as others.”

“I am also writing about my experiences” added Len, “and I would love to include the experiences of other Breeders, anonymously, of course. We would welcome his input, and maybe in the process we could provide each other with support and a sense of community, which we, Breeders, have never had.”

“Thank you” said the judge, “I will let Lucas know, and again congratulations and best wishes for your future.” 

“When did you decide to write a book” Barry asked Len, as they walked to the van.

“Yesterday, when we decided to take our relationship out of the shadows” answered Len, “if you are brave enough to face the crap that will be thrown at you, then so am I.” 

Barry pulled his husband in for a kiss.

The wedding party was greeted by the head chef and manager when they entered Bella Milano.

“Judge Meyer told us to expect you” the chef said, addressing Barry. “You may order off the menu, but I have planned a celebratory meal that I guarantee you will enjoy.”

“What do you think, Len” asked Barry.

Len snaked an arm around Barry’s waist, “I think the chef’s special meal would be wonderful.”

The manager led the then to a table in a secluded area of the restaurant. If he was surprised that Barry deferred to his Omega, he didn’t show it.

“I’ll have your waiter bring some bruschetta, champagne, and sparkling cider for the father-to-be.” 

“I don’t want no champagne” said Mick, “let me see your beer list.”

Two hours later, the group exited the restaurant filled to the brim with the best Italian food they had ever eaten. Caitlin and Mick were more than a little wasted, they just about fell into the car. Caitlin collapsed against Mick’s side and he put one hand around her shoulder and the other on one of her thighs.

“Watch yourself, Mick” warned Len, “that’s my doctor you got your paws all over.”

Len didn’t really need to worry because Mick and Caitlin either fell sleep or passed out. Lisa turned around and snapped a picture of the two, propping each other up, a bit of drool escaping their lips.

“This will be a great blackmail picture” she told Cisco, “I’ll send you a copy.”

Cisco dropped Len and Barry off first, and then he and Lisa would get their two tipsy friends to bed. The newlyweds watched the van drive off and walked arm and arm into their condo. The two collapsed on the couch.

“That food was so good” said Barry, “and there was so much, I don’t think I’ll be hungry for quite a while.”

“I’m hungry right now” responded Len.

“How could you be hungry? You put away almost as much food as Mick.”

“Did I say I was hungry for food? I hunger for you.”

Len pressed his lips to Barry’s, the young Alpha moaned into Len’s mouth as they tangled their tongues together. Len’s fingers undid the buttons on Barry’s shirt and slid it off. Len broke the kiss long enough to pull off his sweater. He undid Barry’s pants and palmed his hard member.

“Let’s take this into the bedroom” Len said.

To Len’s surprise, Barry scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. The pair undressed and slipped under the blankets. Barry lay on his back and pulled Len on top. He pushed himself into his more than ready husband. Barry felt his knot starting to form.

Barry pulled Len down and whispered in his ear.

“My husband, my Omega, my mate for life, I need to make you mine.”

Len took a deep breath and said, “Claim me, then and make me yours, forever.”

Barry nuzzled the area where Len’s neck and shoulder joined then bit down over his scent gland. He felt his knot fully form inside Len as he came, and he felt and heard Len shudder and gasp as the Omega also reached his climax.

Much has been written about the act of claiming and what the participants would feel. Nobody dared to write about forced claiming, people liked to think that it never happens, even though many Omegas could say otherwise. But claiming with consent was the stuff of dreams, so the authors say. The Alpha and his partner would be able to see into each other’s soul, experience all their joys and sorrows, their strengths and weaknesses, and their hopes and dreams. This would cement them for life, because now their partner knows them better than anyone ever will. 

Barry had read all the stories and hoped that a least a few of them were true. Len felt it was all bullshit, made up by Alphas to entice Omegas and Betas into a dominating relationship. But what happened in the moments of their joining was more than either felt was possible.

They did see into each other’s soul. They saw that they both had experienced much more sorrow than joy. But that they were both strong survivors and protected the ones they loved. Barry saw that Len’s weaknesses were his anger and cynical attitude towards life. Len saw that Barry dealt with self-doubt and feelings of inadequacy. But they both felt newly formed hope for the future and the unshakable love for each other and their child. 

The mates clung to each other all night. Each promising the other that now they would experience only joy, and that they would each protect the other with their lives. Both tried to stay awake as long as possible just to gaze upon their perfect mate. Barry fell asleep first, Len stroke his Alpha’s cheek and said a silent prayer of thanks to the Maker for giving him this precious gift.

….

Barry woke up at six o’clock; Len was nuzzled into his side, purring softly. Barry knew he needed to go to work but a huge part of him just wanted to stay with Len. Len didn’t help by wrapping his arms and legs around Barry and sucking on his neck.

“I have to go to work” said Barry as he tried to untangle himself, but Len only wrapped him up tighter.

“Call in sick, it’s our honeymoon.”

Barry turned in Len’s arms and stared at those bright blue eyes and seductive smile

“Please don’t tempt me. I can’t, I’m the only CSI on today, and I have to go to HR to change my marital status, put you down as my beneficiary, fill out a new W-2 and who knows what else. Besides, you need to go to Star Lab and fill out your own paperwork and brainstorm with Caitlin.

“All right” pouted Len, “but I get to shower and have breakfast with you.”

Len and Barry were soon seated at the table having a breakfast of leftover pastries and Italian food.

“We never discussed my salary” said Len.

“I never thought about it” admitted Barry, “what would be good for you?”

“I think fifteen dollars per hour would be good.”

“Come on, Len, that’s not much better than minimum wage.”

“I don’t need the money, Barry. It’s just for show, you know, to make things legit.”

“Alright, tell Cisco and he’ll get the paper work together and then…”

Barry lost his train of thought as he noticed his wedding ring glinting in the morning sun. He watched the play of light as he wiggled his fingers.

“You know, if you don’t want to wear it to work right away, that would okay” said Len.

“No” answered Barry, “it’s just the opposite, I want to wave it in everyone’s face and tell them how proud I am.”

“Wish I could be there when you wave it in Joe West’s face.”

“He will have to deal with it, just like everyone else” said Barry

Len pulled Barry into a kiss, “That’s my brave Alpha; maybe you can come by Star Lab for lunch.”

Barry paused for a moment outside the station. He looked at the ring on his finger. Len said it would be okay if he didn’t wear at work right away, but if he took it off what would that be saying? He was an Alpha with a wonderful Omega mate, so Barry emotionally girded his loins and marched into the station.

He was greeted with shocked stares, a few grins and whispered comments as he passed. He made his way towards HR to ask for the required forms and continued to his lab. As fate would have it, he met Joe in the stairwell. Joe glared at him for a second and then pushed by. Barry all but ran for the safety of his office and collapsed in a chair.

‘Well’ he thought to himself, ‘the worst part is over.’

Barry grabbed a Cisco Bar and a juice box and started setting up today’s tests. He texted Len to tell him that everything was fine. He received a snowman, smiley face, snowflake and blue heart in reply. He started composing his own emoji reply when he heard a soft knock on his half opened door. It was Eddie.

“What do you want, Eddie? Did Joe send you?”

“’No, but I did see him in the locker room, I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Yes, they are” answered Barry, rising from his chair, “Leonard Snart and I were married yesterday, and it really isn’t any of your business, but I claimed him last night. So, he is now under my and the Flash’s protection and I will protect what is mine.”

“Whoa, don’t go all Alpha on me, I’m no threat to your mate. I guess Snart is an Omega, after all. How did you find out?”

“That’s not important, but I will tell you this, Eddie, Len has been through Hell and he has survived. He is a good and strong person and whatever he did in the past he has more than made up for it. I can’t tell you how but he is a true hero, who offered his life to save the world.”

“Well, obviously, you know him better than anyone, now” said Eddie

“That’s right” answered Barry, “you’re a good person, too, Eddie, and I don’t think your heart was really in that intervention fiasco. I need you to tell Iris and Joe to drop this. I still love them but if comes down to them or my mate, the choice is easy.”

“I’ll let them know, Barry” Eddie turned to go, “and I hope ever thing goes well for both of you.” 

Barry, actually, felt better after his talk with Eddie; he finished his morning work and sped over to Star Lab for lunch. Len was in the med bay with Caitlin, she was doing a thorough physical and neurological exam.

“Glad you’re here, Barry” said Len, “I need a break from the good doctor’s poking and prodding.”

But the smile he gave her was proof that his remark was in jest.

“You’re lucky you’re pregnant” responded Caitlin, “or else I would be doing X-rays, MRI’s, CAT scans and God knows what else.”

“Pizzas are here” yelled Cisco, “I’m putting them in the kitchen.”

“I heard from the judge’s son” said Caitlin, “he would like to participate but we would have to come to him. I also applied for and gotten a grant from the AMA, they are very interested in improving their medical care for Breeders.”

“I got an ideal” said Cisco, “if you want my help.”

“Of course we do” said Caitlin, “I’m sorry we didn’t ask you earlier. What’s your ideal?”

“Well, we could contact General Halsey; she was the general who was in charge of the Breeder safe house. She might have the names and addresses of the Breeders who sheltered there. Maybe they would like to participate, no pressure, of course.”

“That’s a great ideal” said Caitlin, “how about the ones that were in the Breeder Prison?”

“That’s a little more sensitive” said Len, “but if you can get me the contact info, I could contact them, one breeder to another.”

“That would be better” said Barry, “I could talk to Eddie when I get back. He did the interviews with the victims. Oh, and by the way, Eddie gave us his best wishes.”

“Was he sincere?”

“I pretty sure he was, I think he got dragged into all the drama by Iris and Joe.”

“See if he can get me the contact info and I will start on that tomorrow” said Len.

“And I’ll get in contact with the general’s office” said Cisco, “right after lunch.”

….

The next weeks flew by quickly for the newlyweds and Team Flash. The general wouldn’t give them any names but she did pass on the request and close to forty Omega Breeders answered. Nineteen of them came to Star Labs to participate in Caitlin’s study and the others consented to telephone interviews. 

The response from the formerly imprisoned Breeders was not as successful, most of them wanted to forget what happened and many of them had moved away. Len was able to convince most of them to participate in a phone interview with the guarantee of complete anonymity The ones that stayed in Central City came to Star Lab be interviewed, but none of them would consent to Caitlin’s examinations. 

Len and Caitlin were soon up to their necks in data and interviews. Cisco helped when he could, but he had his duties with the CCPD Meta Unit and, of course, everything stopped when the Flash went to stop some criminal or Meta. Caitlin limited Len’s work schedule to only forty hours per week, and she instructed him to get at least eight hours of sleep per night.

“You’re in your ninth month” she told him, “we don’t want this baby coming early.”

Caitlin didn’t need to worry, though. As soon as Len got home he plopped down on the couch and put his feet up. The cooking and cleaning duties were now Barry’s, which meant simple dinners and takeout food. Len didn’t complain, he enjoyed being pampered by his Alpha. Then they would snuggle in bed, Barry would nuzzle the claiming scar and run his hand over Len’s belly. He could almost believe Liberty knew it was him as she kicked into his open palm. 

Things at CCPD had almost gone back to normal. Captain Singh had questioned Barry about his choice of mates, but Barry stood firm. He politely told the Captain that his personal life was just that. He offered his resignation, which the captain refused, and he filled out the letters of association, barring him from investigating any case that had even the smallest link to Len or the Rogues. Joe rarely talked to Barry; it made him sad that their relationship seemed to be over. But Joe forced Barry to decide between Len and the Wests and Barry made the right decision.

….

It was the second week in November, a bit of the winter chill was in the air. Barry was thinking that Indian food would be nice for dinner. All those warming spices would make them feel cozy on the inside and snuggling under blankets with hot chocolate would make them cozy on the outside. Len, blankets, snuggling, Barry already felt cozy and warm, a little further south than his stomach. His phone rang, it was Len.

“Hi, Len, I’m just finishing up and I’ll be leaving in a few, I’m thinking Indian food for dinner, I’ll pick it up on the way home. How does that sound?

“Sounds good” answered Len, “but I’m not at home, I’m at Star Lab.”

“Then we can eat there; ask Caitlin and Cisco what they want. Do you want your usual?”

“Caitlin says I really shouldn’t eat right now, but I’ll see what they want.”

“Why doesn’t she want you to eat, are you feeling sick?”

“No, my water broke earlier this afternoon and I’m in labor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely there will be a baby in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I am so happy, I have 97 subscribers for this story, hope to hit 100 soon. Thank you everyone.
> 
> Only did one proof read because my little Dex is trying to help me type, will check again in the AM
> 
> I've read that Wentworth Miller will have a reoccurring role on Madame Secretary, which is a show on CBS. I never watched the show, but I will now.


	18. Len's Labor of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is in labor, will Liberty make it into this world? Will there be complications? Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than most, but it covers just what I wanted to cover. I'm one day late, sorry, and sorry for any typos.

Len heard the line go dead, he started counting to himself, ‘ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…’

Barry was by his side, clothes and shoes a bit singed. 

“What took you so long” Len joked.

“Don’t be a jerk, Len” responded Barry, “why didn’t you call me right away?”

“I wanted you to finish your work day and the contractions are still pretty far apart.”

“That’s right” added Caitlin, “if his water hadn’t broke, I would have sent him home.”

“I rather be here, anyway” said Len, “I feel better having my doctor in arm’s reach.”

“I imagine you don’t want to leave Len” said Cisco, “so why I go get some food, then I could stick around in case you guys need something.”

Len sipped some juice as he watched the others check on-line menus.

“Get me something, so I can eat after Liberty makes her debut.”

The group ordered Chinese, Indian and Mexican food. Cisco left to pick up the orders. Caitlin checked the delivery area for the twentieth time and Barry and Len read articles about post-partum care. Barry would start to tap his foot, nervously, and soon his entire leg was vibrating. Len would gently, but firmly, press his palm on Barry’s leg to still the vibrations. 

“How can you be so calm, Len” grumbled Barry, “you’re the one having the baby?”

“I’m sure I won’t be so calm later” replied Len, “that’s when I’ll need you to be calm for both of us.” 

Cisco returned with the food and they sat down to eat. Len took a few tortilla chips to go along with his juice.

“How far apart are the contractions” Caitlin asked Len, “and how long do they last?”

“They are anywhere from eight to ten minutes apart, and they last for sixty to seventy-five seconds.”

“After Barry’s done eating, I want you to walk around with him, that will help the contractions progress, and when they are less than five minutes apart I want to insert a fetal monitor. I’m going to take a power nap; I’ll be in the lounge.”

Barry quickly finished his meal and led Len to his running track in the pipeline. They walked hand-in-hand stopping when Len had a contraction. Barry held his lover close, while Len grimaced through the pain.

“I bought our first piece of baby furniture” said Barry, “it’s a really cool combination bassinet, changing table and storage area. It will hold a baby up to twenty pounds. I figured we would want to keep Liberty in our room for the first few months, while we set up the nursery.”

Barry showed Len a picture, “I got it during lunch and set it up, see, it fits in our room perfectly.”

“It certainly does” answered Len, “but I’ve been thinking about something, and now is as good a time as any to talk about it.”

Barry waited while Len worked through another contraction.

“I want us to buy a house. Don’t get me wrong, I love your condo, it’s where we began, but it’s a little too urban. I want us to raise Liberty in a place with backyards, parks, and good schools we can walk to. I want to put down roots, I never really had roots.”

“We could do that” answer Barry, “I can sell the condo, we could use that money for a down payment.”

“No” protested Len, “I want us to keep the condo, I have enough money to buy a house outright. I couldn’t do that, though, because it would cause too much suspicion. I would give us enough for a twenty or thirty percent down payment.”

“You have that much money?”

“What do you think I did with the proceeds from my previous line of work? My only vice was stealing and I was very good at it. Most of the money is in off shore accounts, and I have an account here under an alias, all legal.”

“Then we’ll keep the condo” said Barry, “for sentimental reasons.”

“Good” said Len, “we can start looking in the spring. How about we get our coats and walk outside for a while, I’d like a change of scenery.”

The two proceeded back to the lab; Cisco was working on one of his projects. He got up when he saw Len and Barry.

“Caitlin told me to wake her up when you got back” he headed towards the lounge.

Caitlin returned, she was rubbing sleep from her eyes. “So, how far apart are the contractions now?”

Still the same, eight to ten minutes apart and the pain’s the same, too.”

Caitlin frowned, “you should have progressed, by now; it’s been over an hour.”

“Is that bad” asked both Barry and Len.

“Why don’t I do an exam and apply the fetal monitor” answered Caitlin, “then we will have a better idea of what’s going on.”

Len changed into a hospital down and lay on the delivery bed. Caitlin did a quick exam and inserted the fetal monitor. The steady woosh-woosh sound of Liberty’s heart was a comfort to the expectant fathers.

“You’re not as dilated or effaced as much as I would like” said Caitlin, “and since your water broke several hours ago, the chance of fetal infection is growing.”

“Can’t you do a C-section and get her out” asked Len.

“I don’t have enough info on the placement of your internal male sexual organs; if I go in blind, I could damage or destroy them.”

“I told you months ago” said Len, sternly, “that Liberty’s health trumps my own, you agreed to that.”

“Wait” said Barry, “you’re both important. Caitlin what are our options?”

“I want to start Len on a Pitocin drip; it will increase the strength and frequency of the contractions and move the labor along.”

“Are there any risks to Liberty” asked Len.

“The sooner she is born, the better it will be for her, but it won’t be pleasant for you. This type of contractions will be stronger and more painful.”

“Can’t you give him spinal anesthesia” asked Barry.

“No” said Len, “the fewer drugs that go into me the better. Caitlin, you can start the Pitocin drip.”

“Do you want me to call Lisa and Mick” asked Barry, “would you like them to be here?”

“They are still in Coast City” answered Len, “after a heist like the one we planned; you have to lay low for a few months, but I would like to call them.”

Len arranged a conference call so he could talk to both Alphas at once. Barry could not make out their words, but he could tell by the tone of their voices that both Alphas were unhappy that they couldn’t be with Len. 

“You two know the procedures” admonished Len, “pull the heist and lay low for however long it takes for the cops to lose interest. Why do you think we stock our safe houses with a half years’ worth of food?

“I know Barry could flash you two up here, but then you would be leaving Mardon as the only Alpha in the group. Talk about leaving the wolf to guard the sheep. Everything is going fine, I’ll send you pictures as soon as she makes her grand arrival. I love you both, too, now stay calm and pick out a nice birthday bauble for her.”

Caitlin started the Pitocin IV. She placed a monitor around Len’s belly, electrodes on his chest and a blood pressure cuff on his arm. 

“Now I will be able to monitor your contractions and vital signs, as well as Liberty’s heart rate. We will be able to tell if she is in any distress.”

“And if she is in any distress” said Len, “you will do a C-section and get her out, like you promised, right?”

“Yes, Leonard” replied Caitlin, “but I don’t think it will come to that.”

Barry pulled Caitlin aside.

“I am his Alpha” sputtered Barry, “he is my claimed Omega. Don’t I have any say in this?”

“No you don’t” answered Caitlin, “I promised him months ago, that I would put the baby first, if it came to that. It’s his body, Barry, and his decision.”

“But I can’t lose him, Caitlin; I wouldn’t be able to go on without him.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Hey, you two” called Len, “get back over here. I’m supposed to be the center of attention.”

Caitlin gave Barry’s hand a squeeze and they returned to the Omega’s bedside.

“Is it still okay if I make a video of your labor and delivery” asked Caitlin.

“A video” exclaimed Barry, “why?”

“It’s for the medical community” explained Len, “I doubt if anyone has ever witnessed a Breeder giving birth, my face and any identifying characteristics will be blurred. Yes, you can make the video.” 

Caitlin pressed the intercom, “you can start the recording, Cisco.”

“But no peeking” added Len, “I would hate to have to face my sister after I killed you.”

“That’s a joke, right, Snart?”

“I’d err on the side of caution if I were you” answered Len.

Len gestured Barry to sit on the side of the bed and took his Alpha’s hand, in his, in the other hand he held the holy card of St. Gerard Majella that the guard at the Art Institute had given him. The Pitocin augmented contractions started.

The pain of normal birth contractions are nothing to be taken lightly, but the pain of contractions, brought on by the drug Pitocin, are excruciating. They proceed in strength quickly, leaving little time to adjust to the progression. There’s also less time between contractions, leaving little time to recover from the pain. 

The use of Pitocin presents a small but real danger to the fetus. The increased intensity and frequency of the contractions can cause an interruption in the flow of paternal blood causing the fetal heart beat to slow. This decreases the amount of oxygen to the fetal organs. This is all too apparent to the laboring individual as they listen to the fetal monitor. 

This is the laboring hell that Len was trapped in. His anxiety was rapidly advancing into a psychosis. He was drenched in sweat; he curled up into a ball with each contraction. The pain finally wrenched moans and cries from the usually stoic Omega. Barry was not the calming influence a labor partner was supposed to be and Caitlin was too busy monitoring vital signs and adjusting the Pitocin drip to offer more than just a few words of encouragement.

With little else to concentrate on, Len focused on the fetal monitor. He watched, in horror, as Liberty’s heart rate went down during the contractions. One-twenty, one- hundred, eighty, and then the heart rate would slowly climb up, only to plummet again with the next contraction.

“Caitlin” Len gasped, “I’m killing her. Get her out; I don’t care what happens to me.”

“Calm down, Leonard” Caitlin replied, “You’re more than halfway there. Barry, I think your Omega could use a little reassurance and encouragement.”

“Sorry” replied Barry; he squeezed Len’s hand, “breathe through contractions. Think about how great it will be with the three of us in our new house. You are already are such a great Daddy. Squeeze my hand as hard as you like, you won’t hurt me.”

Barry would soon regret that offer, because Len clenched down on his hand so hard that Barry swore he felt bones break. As the contractions got more intense, Len held on to Barry’s collar, almost choking him. Barry allowed, Len to do whatever he needed. He peppered Len’s face with soft kisses and begged him to be strong; telling him it would be over soon.

Len collapsed in the bed. He reached for Barry’s hand, his blue eyes filling with tears; he gazed at his sweet Alpha.

“Barry, I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“Don’t say that” pleaded Barry, “I can’t live without you.”

“Yes you will, because you will have to take care of Liberty. You will need to make sure she has the best of everything, and if you find someone else to share your life with, you will have my blessing. Now, could you get Cisco, I need to talk to him.”

Barry flashed Cisco to Len’s bedside, they waited till the, worst yet, contraction was over.

“Cisco” said Len, “if I don’t make it, my sister will be in a very bad way. She may be an Alpha, but she will need someone help her. She really likes you, Cisco, could you take care of her for me?”

“Sure Snart, I’ll take care of her, or die trying, but you’re not going anywhere, we won’t permit it.”

Len tried to smile but it turned into another grimace of pain, as the next contraction started, this one so bad that Len arched off the bed and screamed.

“You’re ready, Leonard” shouted Caitlin. “Push with the next contraction. Cisco, Barry, help him to sit up.”

The two men linked arms behind Len’s back and sat him up. Each held one of Len’s hands. Caitlin slipped Len’s feet into the stirrups. The next contraction came.

“Push, Leonard” said Caitlin, “I can see her head.”

Len pushed for all he was worth and after three more contractions, he heard sweetest sound in the world, a baby’s cry.

Caitlin tied and cut the cord, wrapped little Liberty in a blanket and laid her on Len’s chest. Len held his daughter close and kissed the top of her head. Caitlin stopped the Pitocin drip and started an IV of normal saline; Len was in serious need of hydration.

“You’re going to have to push a few more times” instructed Caitlyn, “you need to expel the placenta, and by the way, Leonard, you did great”

“He sure did” said Barry, as he kissed his husband and daughter.

Caitlin finished disposing of the placenta and soiled linens. She prepared the bassinet and reached for Liberty.

“No” said Len, “you can’t take her.”

“I need to examine her and get her into some warm clothes” said Caitlin, “I’ll do it right next to you, so you can watch. Barry can get you cleaned up, while I take care of your daughter.”

Barry got a basin of warm water and cleaned away the sweat and birth fluids. He lifted Len up so Cisco could spread clean sheets on the bed. Barry heard a small gasp as Cisco saw the scarring on Len’s back and buttocks. A few minutes later, Len had his daughter back in his arms. Caitlin pronounced Liberty absolutely perfect and perfectly healthy.

“Cisco and I will be in the cortex if you need anything” said Caitlin, “I’m sure you two would like some time alone.”

Barry took a few pictures of Len and Liberty to send to Lisa.

“Do you want me to include a text message” Barry asked.

“Yes” said Len, “tell her to say hello to her niece, Liberty Nora Snart-Allen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len's labor was very much like the birth of my first child. From the Pitocin drip, to the feeling that I that I was going to die. I also almost choked my husband to death and crushed his hands. I narrowly escaped having a C-section. I was amazed that after that labor that I wanted more children. 
> 
> There will be one more chapter in this section, then I will start part three.

**Author's Note:**

> We will get into the meat of the story with the next chapter and prepare for bad stuff to happen to our favorite Rogue. I tried to put a little comic book science into the physiology of male childbirth. I only have read one story in the Flash universe that mentions that male Omegas have a 'mating hole', and only one story that has states how a man's body was changed by a drug to make a birth canal. Of course I have not read that many stories and I am sure other people have the same idea I have. Please do not hesitate to give me comments and constructive criticism, my skin is pretty thick and I love Kudos


End file.
